Amnésia
by ashura974
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai dix-huit ans et je vis dans une petite bourgade nommée Forks dans l'état de Washington. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…..
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai dix-huit ans et je vis dans une petite bourgade nommée Forks dans l'état de Washington. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…..<p>

Je suis amnésique, je ne me rappelle de rien, juste quelques bribes. De vagues souvenirs, je me souviens avoir été ballottée par le ressac violent et glacé. Ensuite, le sol dur, de l'air dans mes poumons, un visage et une douce chaleur et enfin les sirènes de l'ambulance. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, c'est en tout cas ce que je pouvais en déduire à cause des murs blanc, de l'odeur de désinfectant et du bip du moniteur. J'avais comme une sensation de déjà vu, je regardais le fauteuil à ma droite; comme attendant d'y trouver quelqu'un, je fus déçue lorsque je ne vis personne. Une douleur lancinante me fit prendre conscience que quelque chose enserrait ma tête, j'y portais la main. On m'avait posé un bandage et lorsque je le touchais une douleur plus vive me fit grimacer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me remémorer les événements qui avaient fait que je me trouvais là. Charlie, mon père, m'a dit que j'avais glissé d'une falaise et que j'avais était sauvée par un certain Jacob. D'après mes «amis», que je ne reconnaissais pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'arrivait une tuile. Le grand blond m'informa que l'année dernière je m'étais cassé la jambe en faisant une chute dans les escaliers. Effectivement je n'étais pas très chanceuse. Heureusement, je sortais aujourd'hui, je ne supportais plus d'être enfermée entre ces murs. Mon père, m'informa que ma mère viendrait me rendre visite le plus tôt possible mais qu'elle et son nouveau mari était coincé à Jacksonville pour les championnats de celui-ci, il joue au base-ball.

Charlie ne parla pas durant le trajet qui nous menait vers la maison, il se garait dans l'allée et m'aidait à sortir du véhicule.

- Je ne suis pas impotente tu sais. Juste amnésique. Je lui souriais un peu gênée.

- Et bien au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sarcasme, c'est plutôt bon signe.

Il rit, des rides se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, il était beau et je sentais une vague de chaleur m'emplir le cœur. Je crois qu'on fond de moi, même si je ne me souvenais pas de lui, je savais que je devais beaucoup l'aimer; et en même temps c'était normal, il avait été adorable avec moi. Il me fit visiter la maison, ce fut rapide, elle n'était pas bien grande. Lorsque je pénétrais dans ma chambre, j'eus l'impression que le temps s'y était arrêté. Des vêtements traînaient ci et là, les rideaux d'une des fenêtres étaient tirés, la poussière flottait dans l'air. Une chaise était placée devant l'autre fenêtre, comme attendant que je m'y asseye, face au sentier qui mène au cœur de la forêt. Peut-être que j'aime la nature, alors je m'y installais et contemplais l'orée des bois mais au lieu de ressentir du bien-être, je fus prise de terreur. Un raclement de gorge dans mon dos me fit sursauter, je me levais brusquement, renversais le siège et manquais de tomber. C'était Charlie.

- Désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est pas grave…

- Tu recommence ?

- A quoi ?

- La chaise… Il désigna la fenêtre.

- Oh ! J'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir là ? Il inclina la tête pour me signifier que oui.

- Et bien je n'aime plus ça me met mal à l'aise.

Il sourit, un klaxon résonna à l'avant de la maison, je regardais à travers les vitres, une voiture noire se gara dans l'allée. Charlie était déjà descendu et sortait accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, un grand brun sortit de la voiture et alla aider son passager à sortir. Je descendais à mon tour, curieuse de savoir qui était ces visiteurs. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la maison, le garçon poussait un fauteuil, mon père les salua.

- Billy...

Mon regard se porta sur le jeune homme, malgré le froid il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt gris, qui moulait parfaitement sa musculature et un bermuda en jean usé. Il était assez séduisant. Il leva la tête et un large sourire aux dents blanches s'étirait sur ses lèvres, il délaissa le fauteuil et se précipita vers moi.

- Bella !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer, je me sentais gênée et en même temps, incroyablement bien. Il m'embrassait la joue mais ne me lâchait toujours pas. Malgré le froid, il faisait incroyablement chaud dans ses bras. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que je voulais descendre mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh... Jacob, lâche là. Dit mon père.

- Oh désolé ma belle.

- C'est rien, c'est juste que...le prend pas mal mais je ne me souviens pas de toi.

- On m'a dit pour toi mais je pensais que moi, tu ne m'oublierais pas. Dit-il espiègle.

- Désolée...

Mon père poussait le fauteuil de Billy, la pluie commençait à tomber. Je poussais la porte et les garçons entrèrent dans le salon qui parût soudain minuscule. Mécaniquement, j'allais dans la cuisine afin de préparer à manger.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine Bella. J'ai commandé des pizzas. Me dit Charlie du salon. Profite donc de Jacob, refaites connaissance. Nous, on a un match à voir avec Billy.

Jacob m'indiqua la porte, on allait sur le perron. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc, je contemplais la pluie, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je tentais de me souvenir d'un détail, de quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre d'engager la conversation, heureusement, il brisa le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Non. Je crois savoir que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé... Merci. Qu'est-ce que je faisais au bord de cette falaise ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

- Eh bien, pour faire cours, je... je t'avais promis qu'on irait sauter de la falaise, comme je n'ai pas pu venir avec toi, et que tu es du genre tête de mule je suppose que tu as voulu aller voir. Je m'en voulais de te laisser seule alors je suis venu de retrouver sur la plage et là je t'ai vu tomber.

- Je suis si maladroite?

- Tu n'as pas idée !

- Hé ! Comment ça tête de mule !

Je le poussais gentiment, il riait à gorge déployée. Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules, mon cœur s'emballa.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien ?

- Je te dis que non !

Je m'écartais et me relevais, légèrement agacée j'allais m'accouder à la balustrade. Je ne voulais pas être aussi sèche avec lui, mais le fait de ne me rappeler de rien me tapait sur le système. N'avoir que des sensations était frustrant. Je sentis deux chauds étaux m'enserrer les bras. Jacob se tenait derrière moi et m'enlaçait.

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'énerver mais c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

- Si ! Dis-moi.

- Je t'avais promis de ne plus te faire de mal et je manque à ma promesse.

- Ça va aller, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Parles-moi, racontes-moi tout ce que je suis censé savoir.

Jacob me parla de la réserve, de nos balades, des motos, très peu du lycée, en même temps, il n'y venait pas, je lui demandais s'il y avait des personnes, autre que mes camarades de classe que je voyais, il hésita et me répondis qu'il n'en connaissait pas d'autres. Sans que l'on s'en aperçoive la pluie cessa et la nuit tomba, en fin de soirée Billy et Jacob s'en allèrent. Je montais me coucher après avoir aidé Charlie à ranger un peu. J'allais à ma fenêtre et l'ouvrais, je respirais un grand coup, l'air frais emplit mes poumons, je fixais la nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le désespoir s'empara de moi, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je mis un petit moment à m'en rendre compte... je me sentais seule, comme abandonnée. Je me glissais dans mon lit et m'endormis sans peine. Je me réveillais un peu plus tard, ma couette n'était plus là, il faisait froid, je regardais autour de moi, je ne distinguais rien de familier, il faisait trop sombre, petit à petit mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité; j'étais en pleine forêt. Je décidais de descendre de mon lit, mes pieds touchèrent le sol couvert de mousse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, je me tenais là et serrais les points, une silhouette sombre au loin m'interpella, Jacob apparu à mes côtés, il tenait mon bras, il était sur la défensive et grognait. Je me tournai vers cette ombre qui m'avait appelé, un étrange sentiment de bien-être m'envahit mais lorsque je tendis la main vers elle, elle disparue, terrifiée je me tournais vers mon ami mais il n'y avait plus personne. C'est à ce moment que j'ai senti le froid et une douleur dans ma poitrine, comme si l'on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je m'écroulais et me roulais en boule, je me mis à hurler tellement la douleur qui m'envahissait était insupportable, elle se propagea dans tout mon corps et irradia mon bras droit. Je me réveillais en hurlant, Charlie était à mes côtés.

- Bella, Bella ! Tout va bien, je suis là.

- Je pleurais, mon corps tremblait et je me blottis dans les bras de mon père, il soupirait et resserrait son étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas finit on dirait... souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Dis-je en reniflant.

- Rien... rendors-toi. Ça va aller.

Le jour pointa beaucoup plus tard, trop tard à mon goût, je n'aimais pas être dans le noir. Je n'avais pas réussis à me rendormir malgré la fatigue qui me pesait, songeant à cette ombre qui m'avait semblé si familière, pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu peur d'elle et pourquoi Jacob avait-il été là ? Si vindicatif ? Toute la nuit j'avais repensé à cette douleur atroce; Je regardais mon bras et mes yeux se posèrent sur mon poignet, un croissant froid, dur et légèrement argenté attira mon attention. Je caressais la cicatrice, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je me levais, m'habillais et descendais, Charlie était encore là.

- Déjà debout ? Il est encore très tôt.

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Dis-moi, tu sais comment je me suis fait ça ?

- Je lui montrais mon poignet, Charlie le saisit et examina la marque. Il parut intrigué, il me regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Aucune idée... c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Ben... oui. T'as dus te faire ça pendant une de vos escapades à La Push, demande plutôt à Jacob, il saura peut-être.

- Oui... tu dois avoir raison.

J'engloutissais mon petit déjeuner et décidais d'appeler Jacob afin de lui rendre visite à La Push. Il m'indiqua comment m'y rendre et une fois toutes les explications en tête, je sortais. Je prenais ma Chevrolet, j'étais sous le charme de cette voiture, allez savoir pourquoi. Je me rendais à la réserve Quileute et retrouvais Jacob, il avait les traits tirés, fatigués.

- Hé! Faut dormir la nuit...

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, t'as vu ta tête ?

- Je sais, j'ai fait un cauchemar et impossible de fermer l'œil.

- Ah bon !

- Oui, c'était assez effrayant. Dis-moi, tu saurais comment je me suis fait ça ?

Il saisit mon bras, son visage se figea et ses traits se durcirent, il passa son pouce sur le petit croissant. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Voyons Jacob, je vois bien qu'il y quelque chose.

- Je te dis que j'en sais rien !

Il criait presque, je sentais monter la colère en même temps que les larmes, celles-ci coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- Bella... Je ne voulais pas.

- C'est rien...

- Si, en ce moment tu n'es pas bien et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est te crier dessus. Excuse-moi.

Il me tirait vers lui et m'enlaçait. Il caressait mes cheveux je ne bougeais pas. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, il relâchait son emprise et me regardait dans les yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener sur la plage ?

- Oui...

Tous les jours qui suivirent je retrouvais Jacob, nous allions nous promener sur la plage, retrouvant ses amis Sam, Quil, Embry et les autres. Parfois nous allions faire de la moto; je chutais souvent, du coup je décidais d'arrêter. D'autres fois encore, nous allions randonner, Jacob espérant me faire retrouver la mémoire par un lieu. Un jour, alors que nous nous promenions, nous débouchâmes sur une clairière, elle me semblait familière, l'herbe était roussie, les quelques fleurs qui y avaient poussé étaient fanées à présent. On aurait cru que le lieu avait été laissé à l'abandon, comme délaissée. La peur me submergea, je tremblais des pieds à la tête. Je fixais l'orée de la forêt face à moi, craignant de voir surgir une créature effrayante.

- Bella, tout va bien ?

Je ne parvenais pas à sortir de ma torpeur, j'aurais voulu répondre à Jacob mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Je regardais sur ma droite, j'eus la sensation de voir des yeux m'observer, je reculais.

- Il y a quelque chose dans les bois !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Allons-nous-en s'il te plaît.

- Bella, il n'y a rien...

- Je veux partir !

- Ok, ok, on y va.

On rentrait à La Push, je ne m'étais pas calmée, cette affreuse sensation me collait à la peau, Jacob n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Lorsque nous arrivions, la voiture de mon père était là, d'un coup je me sentais un peu mieux. J'entrais dans la minuscule maison des Black, mon père était dans le canapé, Billy à ses côtés dans son fauteuil. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance étrange, Charlie était insouciant, regardant le base-ball, Billy oscillait entre mon père et Jacob qui était particulièrement tendu et moi, je ne cessais de regarder par la fenêtre, d'entendre des bruits qui n'existaient pas, j'étais incapable d'intégrer la moindre conversation. J'étais morte de peur pour une raison que j'ignorais. Le trajet de retour me parût interminable, j'avais hâte de retrouver ma chambre. Une fois arrivée, je me dirigeais presque en courant dans ma chambre, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, j'étais usée. Je ne parvenais cependant pas à m'endormir, je pris le baladeur qui traînait sur ma table de chevet, il n'y avait aucun CD à l'intérieur, j'allais en chercher un à mettre, je n'en trouvais pas. Je commençais à fouiller et fini par les trouver dans la corbeille à papier près de mon bureau. Une compilation de musique classique attira mon attention, je décidais de l'écouter. Les premiers accords du « Clair de lune » de Debussy résonnèrent dans le casque, je me laissais bercer par la mélodie. Une fois de plus les larmes coulèrent, je tentais de les faire cesser mais rien n'y fit. Cette mélodie produisait tant de chose en moi, du désespoir, de la mélancolie et en même temps une grande joie. Je fini par m'endormir, je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve cette fois.

Je décidais d'éviter La Push un moment, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je me passais le morceau de Debussy en boucle, comme obnubilée, je tentais de me rappeler un détail mais rien ne me revenait même si je sentais que cette musique avait de l'importance pour moi.

J'avais entamé un train-train quotidien, j'allais au lycée, à la boutique des Newton les jours où je travaillais et rentrais chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je préparais les repas et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Les semaines passèrent et Jacob ne cessait de m'appeler mais je ne voulais pas répondre. J'avais besoin de temps, je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qu'il m'avait caché quelque chose, que la peur que j'avais éprouvé l'avait chamboulé. J'aurais aimé qu'un souvenir, aussi insignifiant fut-ce-t-il, me revienne. Ce matin, on frappait à ma porte, Charlie étant sortit pour pêcher, je descendais ouvrir. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Jacob s'engouffrait dans la maison.

- Écoute Bella. Je sais que tu m'évites et je vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Je t'en pris ne m'ignore pas comme ça, je ne le supporte pas. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore...

- Encore ?

- Non, rien...

- Quoi Jacob ? Dis-moi p...

Avant que je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase, Jacob m'avait enlacée, il me tenais fort contre sa poitrine, le son doux et calme de ses battements de cœur m'apaisèrent et je me laissai aller à la douce mélodie. Je me détendais petit à petit et finalement m'abandonnais à la merveilleuse chaleur de Jacob. Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions resté ainsi mais la position ne me gênait aucunement et c'est alors que je réalisais que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Jacob ! Pose-moi par terre !

- Oh ! Désolé ! Je t'emmène ?

- Je le suivais volontiers à l'extérieur, nous grimpions dans sa voiture et il prit la route.

- Tu m'emmène où ?

- On est invité à un feu de camp.

On arrivait à La Push, là-bas, nous avons retrouvé tous les garçons de la réserve, ils étaient assis près d'un feu aux flammes vertes, seul Paul et Sam manquaient à l'appel. Ils me saluèrent et me sourirent en saluant Jacob. Il y régnait une bonne ambiance, on riait beaucoup. Quil et Embry faisaient les pitres, à un moment l'un deux se moqua de Jacob, celui-ci se leva et poursuivis le plaisantin, ils couraient vite mais se fit rattraper par Jacob, ils se bagarrèrent.

- Mais ils vont se faire mal !

- T'inquiète pas va. Ils font ça souvent.

Quil était détendu, il souriait en voyant Jacob sur Embry. Les deux garçons se chamaillaient plus qu'ils ne se battaient à présent, Quil se tournait et je regardais dans la même direction que lui. Sortant du bois, je vis Sam suivit de Paul. Embry et Jacob cessèrent de se battre et nous rejoignaient. Leurs visages étaient fermés, trop sérieux pour des ados. Jacob se rapprochait de moi lorsque les deux autres arrivèrent à notre niveau.

- Sam, Paul. Les saluait-il.

- Jacob. Tout baigne ?

- Tout baigne.

Sam fixait Jacob de façon insistante, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de la part de Jacob, finalement ils s'éloignèrent et échangèrent des messes basses. Paul, me toisait, je n'aimais pas ça, comme s'il voulait me provoquer. Embry et Quil avait perdu leur sourire. À leur habitude, ils étaient tous très peu vêtu, alors que moi je mourrais presque de froid.

- Alors, tu n'as toujours aucun souvenir qui te reviens ? Pas de sangsues à l'horizon ?

- Paul ! s'écriaient Embry et Quil.

- Quoi ?

- Pas de Cullen ?…

- Paul ! Intervint Embry.

- Qui ? Demandais-je.

- Non, personne...

Il riait, se levait et rejoignait Sam et Jacob. Ils échangeaient quelques mots et là Jacob se crispa, poussa Paul, Sam se plaça entre eux. Visiblement il demanda à Paul de s'en aller et posa une main sur le torse de Jacob, certainement pour lui demander de se calmer. Après dix minutes, ils revenaient vers nous. Sam fit signe à mes deux accompagnateurs et ils partirent sans demander leurs restes.

- Ça va Bella ? me demanda Jacob inquiet.

- Oui. C'est quoi son problème à Paul ?

- Laisse tomber... Je te ramène.

Nous marchions vers la maison de Jacob, il ne disait plus un mot, je décidais de rompre ce silence qui commençait à peser.

- Qui est ce Cullen dont Paul a parlé ?

- Personne….j'en sais rien.

- Jacob, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. Je veux savoir qui c'est.

- J'en sais rien, tu sais parfois Paul peut être un vrai imbécile. Il a certainement voulu te provoquer.

- Je ne crois pas... il disait ça comme si j'étais censée connaître ce nom.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Évidemment.

- Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Je ne répondais rien, en tout cas pour l'instant. Qui était cette personne ? Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Jacob en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien me dire, et si j'avais connu ce Cullen je ne serais certainement pas la seule. Je rentrais chez moi, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré de sa partie de pêche. Je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre et commençai à retourner ma chambre de fond en comble afin d'y trouver un éventuelle indice mais rien. J'allumai mon ordinateur et allais sur la page du lycée de Forks, dans le moteur de recherche je tapais « Cullen », après cinq minute de recherche, une page bleu s'afficha, il y était écrit en jaune « Aucuns résultats pour votre recherche. Nouvelle recherche ? » Je refermais la page plus agacé encore et décidais d'aller sur celle de l'hôtel de ville, peut-être que… je procédais à la même manœuvre et le résultat fut le même comme si ce Cullen n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être que Jacob disait vrai, peut-être que ce n'était personne, Paul avait dit ça pour me perturber et ça avait marché, c'est pour ça que Jacob avait été furieux tout à l'heure. Ce soir-là, Charlie rentra tard et j'avais été trop épuisée pour l'attendre et le lendemain il était parti avant que je ne me réveille.

Après avoir englouti un bol de céréale, je me préparais et décidais d'aller me promener en forêt…


	2. Chapter 2

Salut!

Merci pour vos coms, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. j'ai mis du temps pour mettre le deuxième chapitre mais entre le boulot et mon envie de bien faire, il fallait bien ça!

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nous étions partis.<p>

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, nous nous étions réunis dans la salle à manger qui nous servait uniquement lors des réunions de famille. La discussion avait été houleuse, Rosalie ne voulait pas partir, pas encore, pour une fois qu'elle se sentait bien quelque part. Emmett ne se prononçait pas, mais il était évident qu'il suivrait Rose, qu'importe l'endroit où elle irait. Carlisle et Esmée ne disaient mot, écoutant les arguments d'Edward et Rose. Mes visions changeaient du tout au tout, en fonction des pensées des uns et des autres.

- J'ai juré de rester auprès d'elle tant que ça ne la mettrait pas en danger... Carlisle, comprends-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir...

Jasper s'était raidi, Edward lui adressa un regard compatissant, nous savions tous que Jasper s'en voulait.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jasper, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'était rien de plus que ce que j'anticipais. Nous aurions dû partir déjà, juste après cette histoire avec James. J'ai été égoïste, je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais aujourd'hui, je sais. Nous devons partir, pour son bien.

C'est à ce moment que ma vision fût clair, nous allions partir. Carlisle avait arrêté se décision, Rosalie allait râler un peu mais finalement se joindrait à nous. Je ne voyais pas Edward.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question et il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, nous avions tous compris. Il ne nous laissait pas le choix. La décision prise, nous avions passé la nuit à préparer notre départ, heureusement que nous étions rapides, nous avions beaucoup de chose à faire car nous devions effacer toute trace de notre passage. Nous avions recouvert les meubles et chargé les voitures de nos affaires. Edward nous avait demandé de partir au petit jour. Non sans peine, nous avions dû abandonner Bella...

Après être arrivé en Alaska, nous avions plus ou moins repris le cours de nos vies. Carlisle avait trouvé un poste au Providence Alaska Médical Center à Anchorage et nous étions tous retourné au lycée mais il nous restait un vide. Edward était parti de son coté, il s'était exilé. Il appelait rarement et je donnais des nouvelles de lui à ma famille par le biais de mes visions. Cela allait sans dire, rien n'était plus comme avant Jasper s'en voulait terriblement, il s'accablait de notre départ. Emmett,lui, ne souriait plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait perdu son enthousiasme naturel, comme si on le lui avait ôté en même temps que nous l'avions abandonnée,elle. Il restait souvent seul ou en compagnie de Rosalie qui n'exprimait ni ne montrait quelconques sentiments à part son mécontentement d'être partie. Elle retrouva vite le sourire et oublia Forks lorsqu'elle devint le centre d'attention du bahut, comme ça avait toujours était le cas lorsque nous arrivions dans une nouvelle ville. Carlisle s'était plongé dans le travail, il avait demandé à avoir le maximum de garde possible, et lorsque celles-ci n'étaient pas suffisante, il faisait du bénévolat au dispensaire, lorsqu'il rentrait enfin à la maison, il consolait la pauvre Esmée du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Régulièrement elle sanglotait, des pleurs sans larme ce que ça pouvait être frustrant parfois d'être un vampire. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle, elle avait perdu son fils et celle qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa fille, elle n'avait même plus goût à décorer la maison. Elle aussi s'isolait régulièrement dans la salle de musique, elle s'asseyait au piano, à la place de son fils et caressait les touches. Le son de celui-ci ne résonnait plus dans la villa. Parfois, nous percevions ses pleurs, cela me fendait le cœur alors j'allais la voir pour la consoler mais elle se ressaisissait aussitôt qu'elle m'entendait arriver. Quant à moi, je tentais de paraître au mieux mais personne ne s'y laissait prendre, surtout pas Jasper. Ma sœur me manquait, car elle était bel et bien devenue ma sœur. Je crois que j'en voulais à Edward, pas tant de nous avoir fait quitter Forks mais d'avoir mis Bella sur notre route, dans nos vies. Parfois j'en arrivais à souhaiter qu'il n'ait pas réussi à dominer la situation, parfois même qu'il ait succomber à la tentation en s'abreuvant d'elle. Mais je regrettais instantanément mes pensées. Régulièrement j'avais sondé le futur de Bella, je l'avais vu désespérée, pleurant notre départ, son départ. Elle s'était coupée du monde extérieur et restait prostrée devant sa fenêtre qui donnait sur le départ du sentier où Edward l'avait abandonnée elle espérait sans doute qu'un beau matin ensoleillé, il surgirait, étincelant et souriant. Qu'il grimperait à sa fenêtre et l'embrasserait, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle comme moi savions que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il ne reviendrait pas, Edward pouvait être une vraie tête de mule. Elle m'écrivait une lettre par jour m'expliquant comment elle se sentait, qu'un immense vide s'installait à mesure que les jours passaient mais ses mails étaient toujours renvoyés à leur expéditeur. A chaque vision, je voyais ce qu'elle écrivait et une immense boule se formait dans ma gorge. Au lycée, elle était assise à notre table, regardant dans le vide, ne mangeant pas ou peu. Elle ne faisait plus d'effort en cours et en biologie c'était pire elle passait son temps à contempler le siège vide qui se trouvait à sa gauche et le resterait. Je souffrais à chaque fois que je la voyais ainsi mais le pire c'est quand je la voyais se réveiller en hurlant de douleur, suffocante et en sueur. Quels cauchemars pouvait-elle faire pour être dans cette état ? Je n'en parlais à personne, d'une parce que je ne voulais pas accabler ma famille et de deux parce que Edward ne devait pas savoir que j'espionnais la vie de celle dont il était épris. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il était fou d'elle, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il en était autrement. Je la pensais plus pertinente. Je l'avais vu rentrer chez sa mère sur décision de son père mais visiblement elle avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis et resta à Forks. Un soir, alors que toute la famille était allé chasser, je la vis dans le noir, elle était avec cette peste de Jessica. Elle l'abandonna et se dirigeait déterminée vers un bar et rejoignait un homme sur une moto, je fus effrayé lorsque je la vis sur cette même moto, fonçant à toute allure. Elle avait l'air ahuri et enfin elle fût effrayé, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle retrouva Jessica, elle avait aimé les premiers instant, l'adrénaline que lui avait procuré ces sensations. Lorsque les autres rentrèrent je ne leur en parlais pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Jasper avait vu que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette mais ne pipa mot . Après ce soir-là, je la voyais de moins en moins, je ne comprenais pas. Il m'arrivait de me concentrer des jours entiers pour apercevoir un bout de son futur mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne le voyais plus que lorsqu'elle était au lycée, à son travail ou chez elle mais pour d'obscures raisons je ne lisais plus son avenir. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de tourner la page, qu'elle s'était faite une raison pourtant elle continuait à faire ces affreux cauchemars. Elle avait repris contact avec ses anciens camarades, c'était une bonne chose. Il devait aller au cinéma, c'était bon pour elle. Mais une fois de plus son avenir se brouilla. Je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions concernant mon don. Je décidais d'en parler à Carlisle, je montais dans son bureau et entrais sans frapper. À quoi bon, il savait que j'étais là.

- Oui Alice, que puis-je pour toi? Dit-il sans relever la tête de l'ouvrage qui prenait toute la place sur son bureau.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Carlisle mais j'aurais besoin de ton avis...

Il me fixait et je lui expliquait la situation, non sans omettre volontairement certains détails. Il m'écoutait attentivement sans m'interrompre, lorsque j'eus fini, il se rapprocha de moi.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Ça doit faire deux mois.

- As-tu envisagé la possibilité que c'était l'éloignement.

- Oui, mais ça ne peut pas être ça, je continue à percevoir les décisions des Volturi et nous ne les avons pas vu depuis ce que je qualifierais d'un bail.

- Tu as raison... je suis désolé Alice mais là je ne peut rien pour toi.

- C'est pas grave. Mais il fallait quand même que je te pose la question.

J'aimais la discrétion de Carlisle, il n'avait pas posé de question sur le fait que je continuais à observer Bella, lui mieux que personne savait ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Un matin, alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller chasser, je le vis, Edward, il venait nous rendre visite. Il ne resta pas longtemps, juste le temps de rendre un peu de sa joie de vivre à Esmée, de discuter de son éternelle culpabilité avec Carlisle et de me sermonner parce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de celui-ci que je n'avais pas vraiment couper les ponts. Il tenta de lire en moi, mais j'avais fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas en récitant le tableau périodique des éléments dans différentes langues. Deux jours à peine après sa venu, il était reparti, déjà...

Mal grès moi, je continuais à espionner Bella. Mes visions étaient de plus en plus flous, cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était la première fois que je perdais le contact avec une personne et il a fallu que cette personne soit Bella. Cela m'était inconcevable,, je décidais de m'exiler à mon tour, prétextant une escapade amoureuse avec Jasper, pour pouvoir me concentrer au maximum afin de l'apercevoir, en vain. Après trois semaine, n'ayant toujours aucun résultat, je rentrais retrouver ma famille, déçue.

Quelques temps après, alors qu'avec Rose nous pistions un troupeau d' élans, je stoppais ma course, beaucoup trop heureuse de la voir enfin de façon clair, mais ma joie fût de courte durée lorsque je constatais qu'elle était à nouveau déprimée, de nouveau cloîtrer dans sa chambre, le regard vide, elle souffrait une fois de plus. Que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que ça allait mieux, et là rien n'allait plus. Je rentrais à la maison, il fallait que j'en discute avec Jasper. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de l'appeler, juste pour savoir si tout allait bien. Mais je me raisonnais en me disant que nous avions tous juré de ne plus interférer dans sa vie et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Jasper usait de son don pour me calmer, il sentait bien que je bouillais de l'intérieur.

Mes visions claires ne persistèrent guère longtemps, à peine avais-je retrouvé le contact avec Bella que je la perdais de nouveau. Je la voyais, mais tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle était flou, comme brouillé. J'avais l'impression d'être une pauvre humaine sous une pluie battante et ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, me délectant des caresses de Jasper sur mes épaules, j'aimais ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'a nous, ces moments où j'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde, je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur ma nuque et remonter doucement vers mon oreille, je compris qu'il était d'humeur polissonne, nous échangions quelques baisers passionnés, c'est à ce moment précis que je fus prise d'horreur, mon souffle se fit court, et si mes yeux avaient pu, j'aurais certainement eu le visage baigné de larmes je la voyais, elle sautait d'une falaise. Jasper s'éloigna de moi, il avait perçu mon désarroi.

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Elle... elle va sauter.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- B... Bella va se jeter d'une falaise. Je ne la vois plus. C'est fini.

Il n'ajoutait rien, si mon cœur ne battait plus, je n'en ressentais pas moins une immense douleur au fond de ma poitrine asséchée. Je me levais et allais jusque mon armoire, je pris ma valise, y fourrais machinalement quelques affaires, Jasper prit le relais. Ce qui était bien avec lui, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de parler, il agissait comme s'il lisait mes pensées.

- Je dois y aller... Être sûre. Pas un mot aux autres, pas tout de suite. Il pourrait faire une gaffe et je veux l'annoncer moi même à Edward.

Il hocha la tête et nous descendîmes dans le salon, toute la famille y était réunie, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à me répéter. Jasper usa de son don afin de les rendre moins suspicieux à notre égard lorsque je leur annoncerais que nous partions de nouveaux. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de partir aussi fréquemment. Nous empruntâmes la Mercedes de Carlisle, elle nous permettrait de rouler jour et nuit. Jasper prit le volant afin de me laisser la liberté de concentrer sur l'avenir de Bella mais rien n'y fit.

Il nous a fallu deux jours pour rejoindre Forks, une fois arrivé, nous avons gagné la maison, l'odeur de Bella se mêlait à celle de la poussière, elle était passé ici récemment. Jasper posait les valise dans le hall alors que découvrais les fauteuils. Je m'assis, Jasper me rejoint.

- Je vais y aller ! Attends-moi ici.

- Où vas-tu chercher en premier ?

- Chez elle...

Je quittais la maison, sautais par dessus la rivière, j'en étais presque euphorique j'étais de nouveau chez moi. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais, je gagnais le domicile des Swan, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Je pénétrais dans la maison et me dirigeais directement dans la chambre de Bella. Rien n'avait bouger depuis notre départ, à part les vêtements qui s'étaient empilé dans un coin, la poussière qui y régnait en maître. Aucune trace de Bella, je ressortais de la maison. Je courais, aussi vite que je le pouvais, contournant les arbres, sautant par dessus les rochers, humant l'air afin de capter la moindre effluve. J'arrivais devant le cimetière, je cherchais toutes les tombes fraîchement refermée, lisant sur chaque stèle un nom qui n'était pas celui d'Isabella Swan, j'expirais à chaque découverte, mais il me restais une dernière chose à faire. Je pris le chemin de l'hôpital en passant par les sous-bois, je me faufilais derrière le bâtiment et y pénétrais discrètement. Je pris les escaliers, plus discrets, et descendis au sous-sol de l'immeuble, c'est là que se trouvait la morgue. Si Bella était morte mais pas encore enterrée, c'est là que je la trouverais. La pièce était vide, le médecin légiste avait dû s'absenter. Il y faisait très froid, l'odeur de désinfectant industriel se mêlait à celle des produits d'embaumement, je plissais le nez. Je me dirigeais vers le fond de la salle d'autopsie et commençais à ouvrir les alvéoles, aucune ne contenait le corps de Bella. Charlie l'aurait-il incinérée ? Ou alors, l'avait-il rapatriée à Phœnix ?

Je ressortais de la salle et remontais par l'escalier de service, perdue dans mes pensées. Devais-je aller voir Charlie pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé ? Nous en voudra-t-il ? Il en aurait tous les droits. Après tout c'était en partie notre faute. Devions-nous aller à Phœnix avant d'appeler Edward? Appeler Edward...

Je levais la tête et constatais que j'étais montée un étage trop haut, l'inscription « TRAUMATOLOGIE » y était inscrite en gros caractères blanc. Je la repérais instantanément, l'odeur de Bella elle n'était pas morte. Je me glissais à l'intérieur du service et me faufilait en suivant cette merveilleuse odeur qui pour une fois ne me desséchait pas la gorge mais me procurait une joie immense. Je stoppais net devant une porte bleue, je la poussais et la vit, branchée à une machine qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque, un tube passait sous son nez, certainement de l'oxygène, elle dormait paisiblement. Elle avait un gros bandage autour de la tête, je pris son dossier et l'examina, on lui avait injecté de la morphine, c' est pour cette raison que je ne l'avais pas sentie plus tôt. J'approfondissais ma lecture. Amnésique. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Se souvenait-elle de nous ? d'Edward ? Ou bien, avait-elle tout oublié ? Quelque part cela n'était pas plus mal qu'elle nous ai oublié, au moins elle ne souffrirait plus Je décidais de rester près d'elle un moment, je posais un gros fauteuil avec deux larges accoudoirs en simili cuir marron près de son lit. Je n'en avais pas besoin mais il servirait certainement à Charlie à sa prochaine visite. Je m'asseyais et fixais Bella, espérant qu'elle se réveille et me surprenne là, dans sa chambre, même si je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Je décidais de rentrer, j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à la veiller et le personnel n'allait pas tarder à faire sa ronde, il fallait aussi que je rassure Jasper, ma joie de retrouver Bella en vie m'avait complètement fait oublier l'amour de ma vie. Je rentrais; à peine avais-je franchi le lit de la rivière que Jasper m'accueillait dans ses bras, il avait senti mon humeur et souriait.

- Elle est en vie. Me dit-il simplement.

J 'hochais la tête plus par bonheur de le faire que pour lui confirmer, il m'embrassa et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il monta dans notre chambre et me posa sur notre lit. Il embrassait chaque centimètre carré de ma peau tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus explicite...

Enlacés et enroulés d'un drap, nous profitions de l'instant. Je faisait vagabonder un doigt sur le torse de mon adonis alors qu'il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux ? Je me délectais de cet instant, cela faisait un moment que je ne mettais pas sentie aussi sereine, et il en allait certainement de même pour Jasper. Le carillon de l'horloge du salon sonna midi et Jasper me sortit de ma plénitude.

- Quand rentrons-nous ?

- Pas tout de suite. Soupirais-je.

- Alice, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester, nous ne sommes que deux et si les loups apprennent que nous sommes là. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

- Juste une journée ou deux. S'il te plaît mon amour ?

Je lui demandais la permission mais je savais déjà qu'il ne me le refuserait pas. Je me jetais à son son cou avant qu'il ai fini de répondre. J'appelais Carlisle, histoire de noyer le poisson, de dire que tout allait bien. Nous avions beau être indestructible, Carlisle et Esmée nous traitaient souvent comme des gamins. Ils s'inquiétaient trop à notre sujet. J'appris que Rosalie et Emmett avait eux aussi pris la poudre d'escampette, ils étaient parti en Europe. Rose voulait faire du shopping.

Dans l'après-midi, nous étions allé chasser, nous ne nous étions pas nourris depuis notre départ d'Alaska et je ne voulais pas être tentée une fois confinée dans la chambre de Bella. Sur les coups de vingt-deux heure, je quittais Jasper, celui-ci préférant rester loin de la civilisation. Je gagnais la chambre de Bella, l'odeur de Charlie imprégnait le fauteuil, quelqu'un lui avait fait parvenir un bouquet de fleur, il y avait une carte, je la lisais.

_Reviens-moi vite..._

_Jacob_

Jacob, apparemment il était plus proche d'elle qu'auparavant. Je repris ma place dans le fauteuil, glissais ma main dans celle de Bella et la caressais doucement. Elle émit un petit soupir de contentement et souriait. Elle avait l'air paisible. Comme d'ordinaire la nuit fut calme, à l'aube je me levais et consultais le dossier de Bella. Elle sortait aujourd'hui, j'étais ravie elle rentrait enfin chez elle. Je sortais de la chambre et regagnais le bois, j'attendais la venue de Charlie, il ne devrait pas tarder.

En fin de matinée, la voiture de patrouille se garait devant l'hôpital. Charlie entrait dans le bâtiment et une heure plus tard en ressortait en poussant le fauteuil où Bella se trouvait. Je les suivait jusque chez eux, Charlie aida Bella à sortir.

« Je suis amnésique, pas impotente... »

Le sarcasme était vraiment son meilleur compagnon, je souriais à cette idée. Elle montait dans sa chambre, visiblement elle avait tout oublié, ses habitudes, ses proches même son père. Il ne subsistait rien de nous non plus. Je décidais d'aller rejoindre Jasper, je repasserais plus tard, lorsqu'elle dormira. Sur le chemin du retour, je songeais à Edward, s'il savait qu'elle avait tout oublié, nous permettrait-il de revenir ? Je me complaisais à imaginer notre retour sur Forks, comme si tout avait été effacé. Bella ne se souvenant pas de nous, Edward contrôlant sa soif et son désir du mieux qu'il pouvait, il aimait souffrir alors il serait servi. Carlisle reprenant son poste à l'hôpital, Esmée retrouverait le sourire ainsi qu'Emmett. Les arbres défilaient aussi rapidement que ma rêverie je souriais, imaginant chaque détail de cette perspective, lorsque je franchissais la rivière, mon rire cristallin résonna à travers toute la forêt. Comme à son habitude, Jasper était là et me lovait dans ses bras, il avait certainement ressentit mon humeur plus que joyeuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te mets autant en joie ?

- J'imaginais qu'on pourrait revivre à Forks !

- Quoi ?

Je racontais à Jasper ce que j'avais découvert, l'amnésie de Bella, et la possibilité de revenir. A mesure que je lui exposais la situation, le visage de mon bien-aimé s'obscurcissait.

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

- Alice…ma chérie, je ne pense pas que nous allons revenir. Tu sais, Edward est quelqu'un de têtu, il ne voudra sûrement pas revenir même si Bella a tout oublié. Il aurait trop peur de la mettre de nouveau en danger.

- Tu as probablement raison mais je me dois de lui dire. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si… peut être. Mais prépare-toi à ce qu'il sorte de ses gonds.

- Ça lui passera…

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et l'encourageais à me suivre à travers les gigantesques séquoias, il comprit que je ne céderais aucune place à sa platitude et me suivit volontiers. Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans cette sylve où un humain se serait perdu en un rien de temps, je décidais de sauter sur une des branches du frêne qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètre de moi. Jasper me suivait de très près, notre escapade se transforma rapidement en jeu du chat et la souris, alors qu'il me poursuivait je stoppais net, prise d'une vision qui ne me plût guère.

Victoria, en pleine forêt, penchée sur un corps, se relevant le sourire aux lèvres, contemplant sa victime,celle-ci se baignant dans une mare de sang. Le mien se serait glacé d'effroi si j'en avais eu. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le flanc de sa victime qui se retourna. Bella...

- Non !

J'étais pétrifiée, Jasper me secouait afin de me sortir de ma torpeur mais j'étais trop focalisée sur le visage sanglant de Bella.

- Alice ? Qu'as tu vu ?

- On ne peut pas partir, il... il faut la protéger.

- Bella ?

Je hochais la tête, je me sentais impuissante, si inutile. J'avais vu ce qui allait lui arriver mais comment changer ça ? Comment aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il doit se passer?

- Alice, raconte moi.

Je me ressaisissais et relatais les faits à Jasper. Comme à son habitude, il resta calme, me pris part la main et me guida à travers les arbres. Nous rejoignîmes la maison en un rien de temps et il me laissa dans le salon, j'étais tournée vers la baie vitrée qui me laissait le loisir d'observer les bois et de me remémorer le pire. Quelques instant après Jasper était à nouveau à mes cotés, il téléphonait.

- Ne lui dites rien pour l'instant. Nous on reste ici, on vous attend.

Carlisle et Esmée allait venir nous rejoindre, nous ne serions pas trop de quatre pour la protéger. Il serait là dans deux jours, en attendant nous allions devoir effectuer une surveillance sans discontinuer. Victoria n'approcherait pas de la maison des Swan. J'y veillerais personnellement...


	3. Chapter 3

Salut a tous! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de les lire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! gros bisous a vous!

Heli n'ai crainte, c'est bien Edward/Bella mais que serait leur histoire sans Jacob!

* * *

><p>Nous étions vendredi soir, j'étais attablée avec Angela, Mike et les autres. Jessica, comme d'habitude, monopolisais toute la conversation. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé les bancs du lycée, elle n'avait cessé d'accaparer les autres comme voulant me priver d'eux. Cela ne me gênais pas, je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être le centre d'attention. Lorsque l'on nous apporta nos plats, la serveuse se trompa entre le mien et celui d'Angela, nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant d'intervertir nos assiettes. J'appréciais beaucoup Angela, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, elle ne posait jamais de questions embarrassante et j'aimais cela. La soirée se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, je n'avais pas passé une soirée avec eux depuis que j'étais sortis de l'hôpital. J'avais été le plus clair de mon temps avec Jacob mais en ce moment il était très peu disponible pour une raison que j'ignorais, ça me brisait le cœur, finalement je m'étais attaché à lui plus que je ne le croyais. Lorsque je rentrais, mon père était endormi devant l'écran enneigé, il m'avait attendu. Je le secouais, il se réveilla et se frotta les yeux.<p>

- Déjà ?

- Tu t'es endormi sur ce canapé inconfortable et tu me demande si je suis déjà rentrée ? Il est tard, tu devrais faire comme moi et aller te coucher.

- Tu as raison, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit papa...

Je montais, allais dans la salle de bain, me rafraîchissais et gagnais ma chambre. Je me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre et l'ouvrais puis je me glissais dans mon lit. Je songeais beaucoup à Jacob, souvent j'essayais de m'imaginer dans ses bras mais quelque chose venait obscurcir le tableau, une ombre, toujours la même, celle qui m'avait appelé dans mon rêve, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser d'elle. Je passais une nuit agité, encore, toujours ce cauchemars qui revenait sans cesse. La forêt obscure, l'ombre m'appelant et Jacob me retenant. Le pire c'était la douleur qui mettait fin à mes songes, toujours aux mêmes endroits, ma poitrine puis mon bras pour finir sur mon poignet. J'avais d'ailleurs essayé de chercher quand je m'étais fait cette coupure mes elle n'était sur aucunes photos de quand j'étais petite ni sur celles de mon adolescence; jusque mon arrivé à Forks, il n'y avait rien. J'en déduisis donc que je m'étais fait ça l'année dernière, peut-être lorsque je m'étais cassée la jambe mais alors pourquoi Charlie ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué.

Malgré la soirée et mon cauchemars, je me levais aux aurores le lendemain matin, j'étais toute excitée, Angela et moi avions prévus d'aller faire du shopping à Port Angeles, juste elle et moi. Une fois n'était pas coutume, nous n'avions pas prévenu Jessica.

Nous voulions partager un moment ensemble pour réapprendre à se connaître, Angela avait compris ma détresse de ne me remémorer personne. C'était aussi un bon prétexte pour me trouver de nouveaux vêtements, mes jeans commençaient à être un peu trop usés. Nous avions mis environ une heure à arriver, Angela m'indiqua le centre commerciale et l'on s'y engouffra. Toute la matinée avait été consacrée aux repérages, nous voulions faire en sorte de passer toute la journée ensemble. J'appréciais ces moments avec elle, c'était agréable elle me parlait d'Éric, de leur histoire qui se déroulait sans anicroches, qu'elle était heureuse que je l'ai poussée à faire le premier pas. Apparemment, j'étais douée pour donner des conseils coté cœur. A midi, on optait pour un petit restaurant pas très loin d'ici, le « Bella Italia », cela me fît sourire. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle, tout me parût familier, l'ambiance, la décoration, même les tables. Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers une table au fond de la pièce, une table discrète, Angela suivait sans dire un mot. Une fois assise, elle me regardait avec curiosité.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Hé bien, tu t'es dirigée directement sur cette table !

- Et alors ?

- Bella, c'est forcément lié à tes souvenir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens là et je n'avais jamais remarqué cette table.

- Ah bon. Elle m'a semblé évidente pourtant.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu te rappelles de cette table ! Mais attends un instant c'est ici qu'on devait manger après notre shopping pour le bal de promo. Tu y es venu avec E...

Elle posait sa main sur sa bouche et rougit, je l'encourageais d'un regard, elle savait quelque chose sur mon passé et j'allais lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Angela ? Quoi ?

- Oh zut... j'aurais aimé que ça ne soit pas moi. Souffla-t-elle.

- Vas-y !

- Bien, écoute, on nous as demandé de te laisser retrouver la mémoire toute seule. Le médecin ne voulait pas que tu subisse un éventuel choc psychologique trop violent.

Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains et inspirait fort. Relevant la tête, elle m'implorait presque de son regard.

- Surtout ne dis à personne que je t'ai parlé de ça, ok ?

- Promis.

- Voilà, l'année dernière tu avais un petit ami, le plus beau qui soit. Toutes les filles en étaient folles.

- Ah bon ? T'es sûr ?

Elle hochait la tête pour me signifier que oui. La serveuse arrivait à ce même moment afin de prendre notre commande. Je pris le premier plat qui me sautait aux yeux, j'étais trop pressée d'entendre la suite. À peine Angela eut-elle fini de commander que je la questionnais de nouveau.

- Donc, tu disais que j'avais un petit ami, et ?

- Malheureusement, il est parti, à l'automne dernier. Oh, je suis tellement désolée Bella.

- Il est mort ? Demandais-je d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible. C'était peut-être ça, mes cauchemars, l'ombre. Peut-être allais-je avoir une réponse.

- Non, non Bella. Il est juste parti, il a quitté Forks. Personne ne sait pourquoi mais tu en as été très affectée et c'est un doux euphémisme. Mais je t'en pris ne dis à personne que je t'en ai parlé.

- T'inquiète, je ne le dirais pas. De tout façon, je ne me rappelle pas, donc pour l'instant ça ne m'affecte pas.

Pour l'instant...mais si Angela disait vrai, lorsque je m'en souviendrait, j'allais certainement être affligée. Je baissais les yeux sur mon plats, qu'entre temps la serveuse nous avait apporté, des raviolis aux champignons,. Je contemplais l'assiette, une impression de déjà vu s'emparait de moi. Avais-je déjà manger ça ? Est-ce que si je le mangeais à nouveau, cela me ramènerait-il en arrière ? Je plantais ma fourchette dans un des petits carrés de pâtes et avec appréhension le portais à ma bouche. Je mâchais délicatement, appréciant chaque saveurs, je fermais les yeux. Un regard intense se figeait dans mon esprit, des yeux d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu, des yeux couleur or. J'en frémis et ouvrais les yeux aussi instantanément. Je devais avoir l'air ahuri, parce qu'Angela me saisit la main automatiquement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Je crois juste que c'est un souvenir mais ce n'était pas très clair. Ça va...

Le déjeuner continua dans la bonne humeur, je tâchais de paraître enjouée même si j'avais été perturbée par ce que je qualifierais d'un flash. Après avoir mangé, nous décidions d'aller acheter ce que nous avions repéré plus tôt. J'étais assez contente de mes emplettes deux jeans, deux pulls et un petit chemisier bleu, j'aimais cette couleur. Angela, elle, avait opté pour une petite robe d'été en mousseline qu'elle avait l'intention de mettre lorsque les beaux jours arriveraient Éric et elle avaient déjà prévu une ballade aux bassins de marée de La Push et deux petits tops à fine bretelle. Je me demandais si elle aurait réellement l'occasion de les porter, il ne faisait que rarement beau et chaud à Forks. Il devait être dans les environ de quinze heure lorsque nous nous dirigions vers la voiture pour rentrer à Forks, le téléphone d'Angela sonna.

- Tu m'excuses, c'est Éric.

- Pas de problème.

Je décidais de m'éloigner pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Me promenant sur la jetée afin de faire passer le temps, je marchais sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. Au bout d'un moment, je déboulais dans une voie sans issue, je me sentait immédiatement comme prise au piège, je revenais sur mes pas mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le chemin par lequel j'étais venu, je devais l'admettre j'étais perdue. Non seulement j'étais maladroite mais en plus je n'avais pas le sens de l'orientation. Je n'avais pas beaucoup été gâtée par la nature. Je bifurquais sur ma droite et arrivais dans une autre allée, plus vaste, j'étais tétanisée, mes yeux se flouèrent de larmes, ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, comme si je recevais des décharges électriques. Je revoyais ce regard, celui-là même qui m'avait terrorisé tout à l'heure. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et des vertiges m'assaillirent, je décidais de m'asseoir et de mettre ma tête entre mes jambes afin de reprendre le dessus mais rien n'y faisait, me laissant aller, je me roulais en boule. Je ne sais combien de temps c'était écoulé entre le moment où je me suis perdu et celui où j'ai entendu un merveilleux ténor murmurer mon prénom. Cette voix était tellement agréable, tellement apaisante et chaude. Je me laissais aller à imaginer un jeune homme grand, la peau fine, presque transparente, un regard doré profond, il m'appelait.

« Bella... Bella... » sa voix, sa magnifique voix, elle n'était plus comme la première fois, que se passait-il.

- Bella ! Bella !

J'ouvrais les yeux et le visage d'Angela apparut face à moi. C'était sa voix que j'entendais à présent.

- Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Angela... je... je me suis perdu. Je sanglotais.

- Tout va bien, je suis là. Tu as paniqué. Tu n'étais pas perdu, regarde nous somme garés juste là.

Tout en me disant cela, elle m'aidait à me relever et à marcher, nous avions contourné un bloc et effectivement nous étions juste à cotés de l'endroit où je m'étais trouvé plus tôt. Je respirais à la vue de mon pick-up. Nous avons regagné Forks dans le silence, Angela me jetant quelque regards suspicieux de temps en temps, n'osant me demander pour la énième fois si j'allais bien. Et moi, voulant la rassurer mais ne sachant quoi dire. Arrivé devant chez elle, alors qu'elle prenait ses paquets, je tentais ma chance.

- Angela ?

- Hum ? Elle relevait la tête.

- Écoutes, je... je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur.

- Bella... je comprend, tu es très fragile en ce moment et je suppose que tu t'es sentie perdue. Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Oui... peut-être. Peux-tu éviter d'en parler aux autres, ça arriverait forcément aux oreilles de Charlie.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Ça sera notre petit secret.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en prenant ses paquets et s'éloigna de la camionnette. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de sa porte que je me décidais à rentrer à mon tour. En arrivant chez moi, je vis la voiture de Billy garée juste derrière celle de patrouille de mon père, soirée base-ball en perspective. Jacob était peut-être là, je retirais mes paquets le plus vite possible de l'habitacle et me précipitais à l'intérieur. Je déboulais dans notre salon en un fracas. Charlie et Billy étaient assis dans le minuscule fauteuil et regardaient le match des Mariners.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut ma puce ! Bonne journée ? Me demandais Charlie sans même détourner la tête de l'écran.

- Ouais, ça allait. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais.

Je fus déçue de ne pas voir Jacob, je soupirais et fis demi-tour pour me rendre dans la cuisine, je me fixais. Il était là, sur une des chaises dépareillées de la cuisine, son large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il se levait, je me jetais dans ses bras, il ne cilla pas, pourtant le choc m'avait paru violent vu que mon souffle avait été coupé.

- Jacob !

- Salut ma belle ! Dit-il en me faisant tournoyer, envoyant valser pas la même occasion une des chaises dans un coin.

- Oups ! Désolé.

Il me posait et me souriait, de ce sourire qui m'avait plus la première fois que je l'avais vu, quand il s'était précipité vers moi sans aucune retenu alors que je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il était près de moi, je me sentais entière comme s'il était la partie qui me manquait.

- Vous restez pour le dîner ?

- Je crois que oui. On commande des pizzas ?

- Ah non ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois là. Je vais faire à manger, surtout que Charlie a ramené du saumon !

Je sortais la moitié d'un saumon du réfrigérateur et l'installais sur le plan de travail, je me saisis du grand couteau et commençais à découper de jolie darnes.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, tu pourrais éplucher les patates s'il te plaît.

Il se posta à mes cotés et entrepris de peler les pommes de terre.

- Alors ? Où étais-tu ?

- Occupé.

- Je m'en doute... mais que faisais-tu de si important pour ne plus venir me voir ?

- J'ai aidé Sam à chasser des sangsues !

- Quoi ?

- Des chauves-souris ! Il en avait plein sa grange.

- Oh ! Je déteste de ces bestioles. Beurk !

Il rit, d'un rire tonitruant, ce qui attira l'attention de Charlie et Billy sur nous. Ils se dévièrent la tête de leur écran et nous contemplaient les yeux brillant.

- Ça va le enfants ?

- Laisse-les donc Charlie, tu vois bien que les tourtereaux s'amusent !

Je piquais un fard, Jacob me regardait, un regard espiègle illuminant son visage. Je posais mon couteau et sortais par la porte de la cuisine. Je m'éloignais un peu, la porte claqua dans mon dos mais je n'entendis pas l'herbe bruisser et sursautais lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Jacob se tenait à ma droite, m'enlaçant de son bras.

- Jacob ?...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... toi et moi...enfin je veux dire...euh

- Non. Pour être honnête, ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire mais... Bella ne fait pas gaffe à ce que mon père peut dire.

- Est-ce que tu me l'as dis ?

- J'ai essayé... mais...

- Mais je n'étais pas prête.

- On va dire ça... pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Parce que je …

Je mettais tournée vers lui, je fixais ses yeux noirs et profondément intense, si différents de ceux que j'avais vu dans mon « flash » je n'avais pas d'autres termes pour désigner ce que j'avais vu. Je posais ma main sur la poitrine de Jacob, mon cœur s'accélérait. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, son pouce la caressant, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, me retrouvant dangereusement proche de ses lèvres. Jacob prit mon visage en coupe et inclina son visage, ses lèvres frôlant à présent les miennes, je fermais les yeux et de nouveau ce regard topaze flamboyant me fixait.

_« Bella... »_

Je sursautais en entendant un merveilleux ténor murmurer à mon oreille, je rouvrais les yeux et constatais que Jacob me fixais étrangement. Je reculais d'un pas et trébuchais sur un caillou, je tombais les fesses les premières sur l'épaisse pelouse verte et humide.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Tu as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien... laisse tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Dis-moi.

- J'ai entendu une voix...et... j'ai eu comme un flash. J'ai vu... tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

- Non, si ça peut t'aider, dis m'en plus.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais j'ai vu un visage, un garçon au regard doré...

Je sentais le feu s'emparer de mes joues, j'avais été sur le point d'embrasser Jacob et voilà que je lui parlais d'un autre. Jacob fixait le sol, je voyais son visage se durcir au fur et à mesure, sa mâchoire se contractait par à-coup, ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Même là, il se met entre nous... murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien... je dois y aller.

- Mais où ? Tu viens juste d'arriver.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il s'en alla, me laissant là, la pluie commençait à tomber, je restais plantée dans le jardin. La porte de la cuisine s'entrebâilla et Charlie m'interpella. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et finissait de préparer le repas. Charlie m'interrogea sur le départ de Jacob, je leur expliquais qu'il était partit et Billy argumenta en supposant qu'il avait dû rejoindre Sam et les autres. Nous dînions dans un silence quasi religieux, j'étais pressée d'en finir avec ce repas qui s'éternisait. A peine Charlie avait-il finit et posé ses couverts que je me levais afin de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle. Une fois celle-ci faite et les restes emballés et mis au frigo, je souhaitais une bonne soirée à Billy, embrassais Charlie et montait me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais la porte et actionnais l'interrupteur mais le noir persista, je m'avançais en tâtonnant, cherchant ma lampe de chevet. J'avais la sensation que l'on m'observait, pour la première fois depuis mon retour à la maison, j'avais peur. Un frisson parcouru mon échine, je m'empressais d'aller à mon lit et tâtonnais afin de trouver l'interrupteur de ma lampe. Lorsque je trouvais enfin celui-ci et que la lumière luit, je soufflais en découvrant ma chambre vide, mon cœur ne se calma pas pour autant. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Qui se serait risqué à rentrer chez nous par effraction alors que nous étions présent. Même si nous avions été absent, il faudrait être fou pour rentrer chez nous. Forks était une petite bourgade, Charlie était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait. J'inspectais la pièce, faisant un inventaire mental de ce qu'il s'y trouvait, au cas ou. Rien ne manquait, naturellement, je me tournais et constatais que ma fenêtre était ouverte, j'étais pourtant persuadée de l'avoir fermée plus tôt. Il faisait froid ce soir, j'allais la fermer, enfilais mon pyjama et me glissais dans mon lit. J'étais toujours angoissé pour je ne sais quelle raison, je décidais de me replonger dans l'écoute du seul et unique morceau qui m'apaisait en ce moment et laissais la lumière. Je sombrais rapidement dans la mélancolie et en même temps le sommeil s'empara de mon être. Je m'éveillais, il faisait encore nuit noire, j'entendais Charlie ronfler dans sa chambre, étrangement c'était un son qui m'apaisait et pour une fois je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars donc je n'avais pas hurler et ne l'avais pas réveillé. Il faisait chaud, j'allais dans la salle d'eau afin de me rafraîchir, quelle ironie, avoir chaud dans une des régions les plus froide du pays. Je faisais couler l'eau et aspergeais mon visage, mes avants-bras et ma nuque, ma gorge était sèche, je bus à même le robinet de grandes gorgés du liquide frais. Je regagnais ma chambre, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Charlie, me glissais dans mon lit et tentais de me rendormir, en vain. Je décidais de faire la seule et unique chose qui me permettais de dormir ces derniers temps, écouter de la musique je tâtonnais ma table de chevet en quête de mon lecteur mais ne le trouvais pas. Sortant de mon lit, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, il ne pouvais être que là. _Un bruit à l'extérieur attira mon attention, je me rapprochais doucement de la fenêtre. Un couple se disputait sur ma pelouse, je ne distinguais pas très bien l'homme qui était de dos, mais je pouvais aisément observer la jeune femme. Elle était toute petite, avec des cheveux très court noirs, et malgré une nuit sans lune, sa pâleur tranchait dans l'obscurité._

- Vous n'avez rien a faire ici. Repartez sur le champ. Dit le jeune homme d'un ton agressif.

Je mis un moment à le reconnaître, je n'avais jamais entendu ce timbre avant, mais finalement je distinguais parfaitement la voix de Jacob. Que faisait-il ici ? Qui était cette fille avec qui il se disputait ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu, que se soit ici ou à La Push. Jacob se mut sur la droite, la jeune femme qui me donnait l'impression d'être un lutin suivit le mouvement et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarquais un mouvement coordonné au sien, il y avait une autre personne. Je tentais de la distinguer, je ne pus qu'apercevoir une silhouette élancée, avec une chevelure blonde et la même pâleur que le petit lutin. Tous les trois bougeaient en simultané, comme si chacun anticipait le mouvement de l'autre.

- Nous n'irons nul part. Argua le petit elfe.

Sa voix cristalline résonna aussi clairement que si elle avait été à mes cotés, pourtant elle ne criait pas, je me laissais envoûter par le son mélodieux qui tranchait avec le son de celle de Jacob.

- Je vous dis de repartir. Jacob était plus menaçant.

- Nous ne bougerons pas. Je ne la laisserais pas seule, pas maintenant.

- Nous nous occupons d'elle.

- En la laissant seule ? Toi et ta pathétique meute vous...

- Nous quoi ?...

Il s'était avancé d'un pas vers le lutin, c'est à ce moment que j'aperçus l'homme qui s'était tenu tout le temps en arrière, il était à présent aux cotés du lutin, je ne l'avais pas vu approcher. Il se tenait légèrement accroupi, son bas devant la petite brune comme pour la protéger.

- Elle est en danger ! Je...

- On s'en charge, vous lui avez fait suffisamment de mal.

Le grand blond saisit le feu follet par la taille et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Les poings tendus de Jacob se détendirent.

- Nous ne partirons pas jusqu'à ce que Bella soit en sécurité. Et vous ne pourrez pas nous en empêcher mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne saura pas que nous somme là.

Jacob semblait se résigner, le couple recula doucement et gagna les bois à proximité Jacob s'en alla à son tour. Mon corps s'était mis à trembler sans que je m'en rende compte. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi Jacob leur avait demandé de partir ? Et pourquoi avait-il été si vindicatif ? Une chose est sûre, ils avaient parlé de moi, ils avaient dit que j'étais en danger...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut! je sais, ça fait très longtemps... je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part le manque de temps et un peu d'inspiration...

Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez... n'hésitez pas à laisser vos coms, ça me fait toujours plaisir!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Je courais, aussi vite que je le pouvais, ma respiration se faisant de plus en plus courte, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas m'empêtrer dans les racines qui se trouvaient sur mon passage. Je tentais de regarder en arrière afin d'apercevoir mon poursuivant mais ne voulant pas trébucher, je ne tournais que très peu la tête. Les branches griffues meurtrissait mon visage, pourtant je ne voulais pas ralentir, je ne devais pas ralentir.<p>

Enfin, j'apercevais la clarté du jour, il y avait donc une sortie à ce bois inextricable, j'allouais le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait et forçais sur mes jambes déjà endolories, repoussant les ramures de mes mains déjà blessées. Je sortais du bois et m'arrêtais juste sur le bord d'une falaise escarpée. J'inspectais le rebords et constatais la hauteur impressionnante qui me séparait de l'eau. Si je sautais, je courais le risque de me briser le cou et risquais de ne pas m'en tirer cette fois. Mais en même temps si je ne sautais pas...

Je pesais le pour et le contre, finalement je préférant encore faire face à mon agresseur plutôt que de sauter, je fis volte-face et attendait en garde, les poings levés. Une silhouette se formait à l'orée du bois, elle se déplaçait lentement mais en sautillant comme si elle dansait. La forme devenait de plus en plus précise, un corps menu surmonté de multiples épis noirs de jais c'était le petit lutin que j'avais vu l'autre nuit en compagnie de Jacob. Elle me souriait, elle avait l'air amical, mais son visage se transforma en un rictus, elle fixait quelque chose dans mon dos, c'est à ce moment précis que je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que déjà une forme se saisissait de moi et m'entraînait vers l'océan. Le choc était violent, je tentais de retenir ma respiration mais c'était sans compter sur mon assaillant qui compressait ma cage thoracique, expulsant le peu d'air qu'il me restait. L'eau s'engouffrait dans mes poumons, je tentais de m'échapper afin de remonter vers la surface mais il était fort et moi si faible, je ne me sentais plus la force de me battre, je baissais les bras et me laissais couler...

J'ouvrais les yeux, haletante, en sueur et morte de froid, la pièce était encore sombre, ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, il devait être très tôt pour qu'il fasse si sombre, les rideaux avaient été tiré, certainement Charlie. Je me levais et allais jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre une lumière aveuglante pénétra dans ma chambre, en fait il faisait incroyablement beau aujourd'hui et j'avais dormi plus tard que je ne l'avais pensé. J'ouvrais ma fenêtre et respirais l'air pur, laissant le soleil réchauffer ma peau petit à petit. Je fermais les yeux mais l'ombre de mon mauvais rêve refit surface, je les rouvrais quasi instantanément. Mon estomac gargouillait alors je me décidais à aller dans la cuisine afin de me prendre un petit en-cas, passant préalablement par la salle de bain afin de m'asperger le visage d'eau et de retirer la fine pellicule de sueur. Une odeur de nourriture me titilla les narines lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine,Charlie posait un plat de pan-cakes sur la petite table déjà surchargée de nourriture.

- On fête quelque chose ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Non, mais j'ai pensé qu'après avoir autant dormi, tu aurais faim. J'allais justement venir te réveiller.

- J'ai fait une grasse matinée pas un marathon du sommeil.

- Tu en es sûr. Parce que moi je le croyais, ça fait deux jours que tu dors.

- Quoi ?

Je me ruais sur le calendrier et constatais qu'effectivement deux pages de l'éphéméride avait été arrachées. Je regardais Charlie incrédule, il me fixait les yeux brillants.

- Tu me fais une blague ?

- Non, pourquoi veux-tu que ça soit le cas ? Tu avais l'air si paisible et tu avais beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper.

- C'est vrai que j'étais crevée mais tout de même, deux jours…

- On mange ?

Il s'installait à table et je le rejoins, finalement j'avais plus faim que je ne l'avais pensé et dévorais les différents mets posé sur la table, œufs brouillés, bacon, pain perdu, jus d'orange Charlie les avait ramené de chez le traiteur, je me délectais de cette abondance. Charlie picora ci et là accompagné d'un café noir, contrairement à moi, lui avait mangé.

- Alors ? Programme de la journée ? Tu vas à La Push ? Demanda-t-il le nez plongé dans son journal.

- Non… je vais essayer… enfin, je vais retrouver une amie.

- Oh. Qui?

Qu'allais-je lui dire, il connaissait tout le monde et je ne connaissais pas le nom de celle que j'allais m'appliquer à trouver. Je réfléchissais à une personne susceptible de m'aider et la seule personne qui me vint à l'esprit devait certainement se trouver aux bassins de marée avec son amoureux.

- Angela.

- Weber ?

- Oui. On doit se retrouver et aller se balader.

- Ok mais fais attention, les loups sont partis mais on ne sait jamais.

- Quoi ? Des loups ?

- Oui, avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de t'en parler. Il y avait des loups dans les bois mais ils ont pris la fuite lors d'une battu. On ne les a pas revu dans les parages depuis.

- Oh ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans les bois. Je ferais attention, promis.

Je savais que c'était un mensonge, j'irais forcément, à un moment ou à un autre dans la forêt, ne serais-ce que pour retrouver la clairière où Jacob m'avait emmené, évidemment l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit au moment même où Charlie m'avait demander de ne pas y aller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est devenu une évidence qu'il fallait que j'y retourne. J'aurais peut-être dû être terrifiée, ce fût tout le contraire, mais mon aventure dans cette partie de la sylve serait pour plus tard, pour l'instant j'allais éplucher tous les hôtels, motels et chambres de la région pour trouver cette « amie ». Je montais, prenais une douche rapide et me séchais sommairement, j'eus du mal en enfilé mon jean à cause de l'empressement et la moiteur de ma peau, j'enfilais un pull et descendais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Charlie était à l'extérieur, vérifiant les pneus de sa voiture, j'en profitais pour appeler Angela sur son portable.

- Hé ! Salut Angela, c'est Bella. Tu pourrais me rendre un immense service. Si on te demande si j'ai passé la journée avec toi, tu pourrais répondre que oui... merci, je te le revaudrais. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je te raconterais plus tard. Bonne journée.

Je raccrochais juste à temps, j'entendais déjà les pas lourds de Charlie sur le perron. Je prenais mes clés, inutile de traîner ici plus longtemps, embrassais mon père en passant à ses côtés et démarrais le pick-up. Première étape, aller à la maison du tourisme pour trouver une carte avec la liste de tous les endroits où l'on pouvait dormir. Je ne mis pas longtemps à gagner le centre et trouvait facilement l'office. J'entrais discrètement, heureusement l'hôtesse était occupée avec un groupe de Français venu visiter le coin, que pouvait on venir voir par ici, cela me dépassait que l'on puisse faire tant de kilomètre pour cette minuscule bourgade même si elle avait son charme. Je me saisis de plusieurs cartes et ressortais tout aussi silencieusement que lorsque j'étais entrée, remerciant ma maladresse qui pour une fois me laissa tranquille. Je reprenais la Chevrolet et démarrais en quête d'un endroit tranquille où je pourrais consulter les différentes cartes. Je roulais sur la nationale à l'allure, si cela avait été possible, d'un escargot. Je trouvais un petit coin assez calme et suffisamment caché pour qu'on ne repère pas mon pick-up, j'allais pourvoir étudier les cartes à loisir, je me garais et coupais le moteur, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense silence. Je me saisis de la première carte, c'en était une de randonné, une de celle que l'on vendait chez les Newtons, elle ne répertoriait que les bivouacs. D'après ce que j'avais pu observer, la fille et son compagnon étaient vêtu avec style, il n'avait pas l'air de deux randonneurs. Je changeais des cartes mais les deux suivantes ne me donnèrent pas plus de satisfaction, ça commençait mal. Je pris la dernière carte et un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage, j'avais enfin ce que je voulais, une carte avec toutes les références des bars, restaurants et hôtels de la région. Avec mon stylo je marquais chaque bâtiments et analysais chaque trajet, je décidais de commencer par le plus éloigné, mais ignorait Port Angeles, cela me paraissait trop loin et la jeune femme avait admonesté Jacob de me laisser seule, et qu'ils resteraient près de moi, donc je l'éliminais d'office. Il ne me restait plus qu'à parcourir Forks et ses alentours. Je remis le contact et allais à l'extérieur de la ville après trois quart d'heure de trajet j'arrivais enfin à destination, une petite auberge tout en bois, je me garais le plus loin possible, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer par les pensionnaires et évidemment pas de ceux que je recherchais. Je me présentais à l'accueil, une dame aux joues roses se tenait derrière le comptoir, son chignon blond se défaisait par endroit, elle relava la tête au moment où un carillon signala mon entrée, ses traits étaient tirés, signe d'une grande fatigue, elle se composa un sourire de circonstance .

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué, un peu trop.

- Bonjour.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous désirez une chambre ?

- Euh...Non. Voilà, j'ai des amis qui sont venus me rendre visite mais ils ont oublié de me donner le nom de leur hôtel.

- Et ?

- Eh bien, je voulais savoir si parmi vos clients vous aviez vu un couple plutôt élégant elle, est une petit brune plutôt expansive et lui, un grand blond assez discret.

- Je suis navrée mademoiselle mais aucun de mes clients ne correspond à votre description.

- Tant pis, merci.

- Au revoir.

Je ressortais déçue, forcément, mais ce n'était que le premier, je n'espérais tout de même pas les trouver du premier coup. Je continuais sur ma lancée et démarchais tous les sites que j'avais marqué. À chaque fois, on me répondait la même chose, ils n'étaient pas là avaient-ils été là ou alors était-ce mon imagination qui les avait planté en dessous de ma fenêtre ?

Les choses se corsaient un peu, je me rapprochais du centre de Forks, si je ne les trouvais pas maintenant cela signifiait qu'ils étaient dans l'un des quatre hôtels du centre. Si on m'apercevait à fouiner dans les parages, Charlie ne tarderait pas à être au courant, il allait me poser un tas de questions et mon excuse ne tiendrait plus la route. Il me restais une auberge à visiter avant de regagner la ville. J'avançais à une allure réduite, j'avais peur de louper l'allée qui menait au gîte. Je dût faire plusieurs allés-retours tant je ne trouvais pas l'entrée.

Je repérais une bifurcation, si je n'avais pas roulé aussi lentement et que je n'étais pas repassé à maintes reprises je ne l'aurais probablement pas vu, l'entrée était masquée par de hautes fougères. Si c'était bel et bien l'entrée, elle n'était pas vraiment mise en évidence. Je m'engouffrais sur le petit chemin, c'est à peine si on le voyait, toutefois elle était plutôt bien définie même s'il n'était fait que de terre. Je roulais un moment m'interrogeant sur l'itinéraire, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans la forêt mais la vue se dégagea, les arbres se firent de moins en moins denses et je déboulais sur une immense villa blanche, elle était magnifique et malgré l'endroit elle ne semblait pas abandonnée. Je coupais le moteur et descendais de la voiture, je contemplais cette immense demeure, des frissons parcouraient mon échine, un sentiment de bien être m'envahis. J'avançais doucement, je ne voyais aucune pancarte ni affiches, ce n'était donc pas l'auberge que je cherchais. Je me postais devant le pavillon, j'aperçus une ombre se déplacer à l'intérieur qui me fit sursauter quelqu'un occupait les lieux. Je ne me sentais plus aussi à l'aise que lors des dix minutes précédentes.

Je m'apprêtais à sonner mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Je restais bouche bée, face à moi se tenait l'objet de ma convoitise, celle que j'avais cherché toute la sainte journée, je la détaillais des pieds à la tête. Elle était habillée avec goût, des vêtements griffés à coup sûr. Je fus frappée par sa beauté, ,parfaite, c'est le mot que je cherchais,ses nombreux épis noirs de jais encadraient un visage facétieux, sa peau était très pâle, on aurait dit de la porcelaine, deux grands yeux dorés cernés de noir me fixaient plein de malice. Je la regardais, elle me souriait et je me figeais. Ses yeux… les même que ceux que j'avais vu dans mes songes, que ceux de ce garçon. Avait-elle un lien avec lui ? La panique s'empara de moi et je voulu faire machine arrière, je commençais déjà à reculer et à bafouiller une misérable excuse mais brusquement je me sentais beaucoup plus détendue, comme si on venait de m'injectait une dose de narcotique

- Bonjour ! me dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

Je souriais, malgré moi, envoûtée par sa merveilleuse voix, on aurait pu l'associer au chant ultime du rossignol mais même là, la comparaison était bien fade face à ce mélodieux soprano.

- Je m'appelle Alice ! Elle me fixait, un petit sourire pincé se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Alice, ce prénom m'était familier, je l'avais déjà entendu mais où ? Je tentais de rechercher au fond de ma mémoire mais rien ne venait, j'étais frustrée.

- Bon… bonjour. Je suis Bella.

- Ravie de de rencontrer Bella. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Que je l'avais entendu se disputer avec mon meilleur ami hier soir sous ma fenêtre, que j'avais perdu la mémoire et que ses yeux me remémoraient étrangement ceux d'un garçon que je ne vois qu'en rêve. Que je l'ai cherchée désespérément toute la journée afin de..., de quoi ? je ne sais même pas.

- Et bien… euh… rien. Je me suis trompée. Je dois y aller.

Je reculais et trébuchais mais avant d'avoir touché le sol, une paire de mains se saisirent de moi et me retinrent. Elles étaient fraîches, pour ne pas dire glacées.

- ça va ?

- Oui, merci. Je suis d'un naturel maladroit. Désolée.

- Y'a pas de mal. Tu veux venir boire un thé ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'entraînait déjà à l'intérieur de la villa, tout y était immaculé, l'arrière de la maison était ouvert sur d'immense baie vitrées. Quelque chose clochait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle se dirigeait vers ce qui me semblait être la cuisine, je la suivais sans bruit, cette maison me paraissait irréelle. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la cuisine, je restais estomaquée, la pièce devait faire trois fois la misérable cuisine de Charlie, tout y était rangé avec soin, pas un ustensile ne dépassait, la cuisine de mes rêves. J'observais Alice qui s'y déplaçait comme si elle dansait un ballet.

- Tu as une préférence pour le thé ?

- Euh… non, ce que tu as, me conviendra.

- D'accord.

Elle ouvrait un placard et je découvrais une quantité phénoménale de boite de thé, même le salon de thé de Port Angeles n'était pas aussi fourni. Elle se saisit d'une boite rouge et à l'aide d'une cuillère en porcelaine en versa dans une théière transparente. Elle se saisit de la bouilloire avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de siffler et versa l'eau chaude sur les feuilles de thé. A ce moment, une odeur de fruit rouge et d'écorce d'agrumes emplirent mes narines, l'eau se colora en brun et les feuilles tourbillonnaient tout en libérant leurs arômes.

- Je t'en prie.

Alice m'indiquait un tabouret de bar juste à côtés du siens, une tasse de même inspiration que la théière trônait sur le bar. Je m'installais et constatais que le plan de travail devant elle était vide.

- Tu n'en prends pas ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de thé ! Du sucre ?

Je secouais la tête pour lui signifier que non, elle emplit ma tasse du fameux breuvage. Je fixais ma tasse fumante, ne sachant quoi dire, à chaque fois qu'une idée de conversation me venait, je me ravisais la trouvant idiote. Je jetais de temps en temps un regard à mon hôtesse, elle me fixait avec un grand sourire. Je n'osais regarder plus haut que son nez, de peur de croiser son regard, et d'être une fois de plus prise de panique. Je commençais à me demander si cette peur panique n'était pas une deuxième nature chez moi. Je plongeais mes lèvres dans le divin breuvage qu'elle m'avait préparé, comme je l'avais senti plus tôt, il y avait effectivement des fruits rouge et des écorces d'agrumes mais aussi du bleuet et le thé noir n'était pas trop agressif.

- Hum… c'est très bon !

- J'étais sûre qu'il te plairait. Alors ? que cherchais-tu dans les parages ? L'accès à la maison n'est pas très évident.

- Oui, je sais… je l'ai trouvé par accident disons…

- Hun hun. Tu as faim ?

- Non, merci. Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici ?

- Oh ! eh bien, à vrai dire oui et non.

- Comment ça ?

- On habitait ici, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est une de nos résidences secondaire mais nous avons dû déménager il y a peu.

- Tu dis « on »…

- Je parle de ma famille et moi, mais j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose par ici donc je suis revenu provisoirement afin de régler cette affaire.

- Tu peux me parler de ta famille, vous êtes les seuls que je ne connaisse pas par ici.

Alice me parlait de sa famille, de son père Carlisle, de sa mère Esmée et de son frère Emmett. Ainsi que de son amoureux qui, avec sa sœur, avait été recueilli par son père et que une chose en entraînant une autre ils avaient fini par former un couple. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre mais ne pipais mot, après tout qui étais-je pour juger quelqu'un et s'ils étaient heureux et amoureux, ça les regardait. Leur fratrie comptait six membres, tous unis. Elle en parlait avec une telle ferveur qu'il était difficile de ne pas voir qu'elle les aimait profondément même si de temps en temps une ombre venait entacher son visage. Après ma troisième tasse, ma vessie ne tenant plus, je lui demandais de m'indiquer les toilettes.

- A l'étage, troisième porte sur ta gauche !

Je grimpais les marches, fascinée par la beauté des lieux, chaque détail, chaque objet. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'atterrissais devant une porte blanche, j'étais montée plus haut que ce qu'Alice m'avait indiqué curieuse, je poussais la porte. Je pénétrais dans la pièce, intriguée, comme le reste de la maison, le mur de derrière n'était qu'une immense vitre donnant sur la forêt de l'autre côté, le mur était couvert de CD de tout genre, un canapé trônais dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'approchais de la chaîne stéréo et appuyais sur « lecture », je reconnus immédiatement le morceau qui traversa la pièce, c'était le même morceau que j'écoutais continuellement « le clair de lune de Debussy ». Des voix résonnaient dans ma tête, des échos plutôt « Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Des cercueils et des douves ?... », « Tu ferais bien de t'accrocher Spider-monkey … »

Je me rapprochais de la baie vitrée, la tête me tournait, je posais mon front sur le verre glacé.

- Je pense que tu t'es trompé de pièce. Dit un ténor dans mon dos.

Je sursautais et fis volte-face, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un jeune homme, blond, assez séduisant avec les mêmes yeux que ceux d'Alice, ses prunelles était malgré tout moins vive et il était plus cerné que celle-ci. Il avait l'air de souffrir, lorsque je fis un pas, il recula.

- Oui, je… je suis désolée. Cette maison est tellement, euh…, envoûtante. Je vais descendre et aller là où je voulais me rendre à l'origine.

Je redescendais quatre à quatre et m'enfermait dans l'immense salle de bain, j'ouvrais le robinet et laissait couler l'eau, m'en aspergeant le visage. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de dérailler, il fallait en plus qu'il me fiche une trouille bleue. On frappa à la porte.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Y'a pas de mal.

- Désolée si Jasper t'as fait peur, il ne le voulait pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave… c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Je cherchais quelque chose pour m'essuyer, en vain. J'ouvrais la porte violemment et sortais, Alice s'écarta de mon chemin.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Non, attends Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de partir pour ça.

- Il se fait tard et mon père va s'inquiéter. Merci pour le thé.

Je sortais de la grande villa et me dirigeais vers mon pick-up, je mis le contact et démarrais en trombe. Je ne faisais plus attention aux nids de poule et autre, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était de m'éloigner le vite possible ce cette maison. Je regagnais la route principale rapidement et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je me rendis compte que je n'y voyais rien. Je me garais sur le bas-côté et essuyais les larmes qui inondaient mon visage. J'avais été ridicule et ça me faisait enrager, les larmes coulaient de plus belle. Je tentais de me calmer en respirant profondément. Mon portable sonna ce qui provoqua un nouveau sursaut, je regardais l'écran, c'était Jacob. Je n'avais pas envie de décrocher, je séchais mes larmes et regagnais la maison et poussant le moteur au maximum. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, je passais un rapide coup de fil à Angela, histoire de la remercier et de la rassurer. Je mis deux steak à mariner et emballait des pommes de terre dans du papier aluminium. Je les enfournais et lançait la cuisson, je n'aurais plus qu'à faire les steaks lorsqu'il arriverait. J'allais à l'étage et décidais de me glisser sous une douche. Je me délassais sous le jet brûlant, j'avais la sensation de n'être plus qu'un morceau de guimauve, mes muscles se détendait au fur et à mesure que l'eau brûlait mon épiderme. « Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher Spider-monkey… » Je sursautais en ouvrant les yeux, elle avait résonné de façon beaucoup plus clair cette fois-ci. Cette voix, ce ténor, si enivrant et captivant, je l'avais entendu aussi clair que si on venait de me la murmurer à l'oreille. J'en étais certaine maintenant, je connaissais ce timbre, elle avait souvent résonné au creux de mon oreille. Je sortais hâtivement de la douche et m'essuyais au plus vite, enroulais mes cheveux dans ma serviette et enfilais mon pyjama. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je constatais que ma fenêtre était ouverte, je m'y précipitais et regardais à l'extérieur mais ne vis personne évidemment. Je retournais vers mon lit, m'y allongeais j'en avait raz le bol de me poser ces mêmes questions. Demain, j'allais cuisiner Angela en cours d'anglais, il fallait que j'obtienne des réponse quitte à harceler tout ceux qui m'entouraient.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce matin, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, parfaitement reposée, j'étais plus que déterminée à obtenir les réponses dont j'avais besoin. Je me levais et regardais par la fenêtre. La voiture de Charlie n'était déjà plus là, cela ne m'étonnais pas mais j'aurais voulu commencer mon investigation avec celui dont j'étais le plus à même d'obtenir des réponses. Je me préparais au plus vite et descendais à la cuisine afin de prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Je me servais un bol de céréale et commençais à l'engloutir lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. Je posais mon bol et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrais et restais bouche bée là, en face de moi, se tenait mon ami avec un large sourire et des yeux cernés.

- Jacob ?...

- Salut Bella !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je, non sans exagérer mon mécontentement.

Après tout, la dernière foi que je l'avais vu, il m'avait pratiquement bousculée en m'abandonnant sous une pluie naissante en marmonnant je ne sais quoi. Je m'étais ouverte à lui et lui m'avait planté là, une fois de plus.

- Je suis venu te chercher !

- Quoi ?!

- Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée.

- Et bien tu t'es trompé. Dis-je en grimaçant.

Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte lorsque celle-ci butta contre quelque chose, je baissais les yeux et vis que son pied bloquait la porte.

- Jacob...

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Je le laissais entrer et allais me rasseoir dans la cuisine afin de finir mes céréales, Jacob s'installait en face de moi, me fixant du regard. Je ne voulais pas parler, j'étais bien trop en colère contre lui. De tous mes amis de Forks, c'était le seul en qui j'avais vraiment confiance et je me sentais blessée par sa fuite. Je finissais mon bol, il me fixait l'air sérieux mais ne parlait pas. Je me levais et allais à l'évier afin de laver mon bol, pour que tout reste propre. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, je soupirais, exaspérée. Je me saisit de mon sac et de mes clés, il se leva aussitôt et m'emboîta le pas je claquais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers mon pick-up. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il s'emparait déjà des mes clés.

- J't'emmène !

Ce n'était pas une question, je le savais, tout en soupirant je me dirigeais vers sa Golf et m'installais coté passager un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ce que je pouvais aimer ce sourire, une telle chaleur s'en dégageait. Une musique assez criarde retentit au moment ou Jacob mettait le contact, je me bouchais les oreilles.

- Désolé. Me dit-il tout en baissant le volume pour ne laisser la musique qu'en sourdine.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Dis-je en désignant le poste de radio.

- Ça ? C'est Embry, il voulait me faire écouter un nouveau groupe. Je suis pas vraiment fan à vrai dire.

- Hum...

Je retournais dans mon silence, la voiture démarrait et s'engageait sur la route, je ne sais pas s'il le faisait exprès mais je trouvait qu'il roulait lentement, la chaussée était certes humide mais je l'avais connu plus téméraire. Je ma raclais la gorge pour la énième fois.

- Écoute Bella... je suis désolé. Tu vas me répliquer que c'est la seule chose que je sache te dire en ce moment mais je ne le pense vraiment.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, quoi que tu en penses.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ?!

Ce n'était pas une question et je ne lui laissais pas le loisir de répondre. J'étais déjà trop en colère et je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux.

- J'en ai raz le bol de tes sautes d'humeur. Un moment tout va bien et deux minute après tout part en vrille. Je ne sais pas si tu as toujours été comme ça et si je le supportais auparavant mais là c'est trop pour moi !

- Je m'excu...

- Oui, je sais, tu t'excuses. Comme d'habitude. Mais c'est quoi ton problème Jacob ? Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi, que tu étais mon ami.

- Et c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi et j'en suis parfaitement conscient, je fais ce que je peux pour t'aider, mais je traverse ce qu'on pourrait appeler une crise d'ado même si c'est pas vraiment ça. Je fais des efforts pour me contenir et t'épauler au maximum, je te promets. À l'avenir je ne partirais plus comme un voleur, je te le jure...

Je ne répondais pas, je fulminais mais sentant la chaleur de sa main se poser sur mon bras je m'apaisais aussitôt, je glissais un regard vers lui, je croisais son regard aussi profond que la nuit mais aussi brûlant que les braises. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et réalisais soudain qu'il ne daignait pas regarder la route, prise de panique je lui hurlais dessus.

- Jacob ! Regarde la route ! On va avoir un accident.

Il ne faisait plus jour mais nuit noire, la voiture filait à une allure ahurissante, je distinguais à peine les arbres qui bordaient la route, on aurait plutôt crut à un mur recouvert de mousse. L'habitacle n'était plus le même, il était plus confortable, les sièges étaient recouvert de cuir et il y faisait agréablement chaud, presque un peu trop. Je me tournais vers Jacob mais ce n'était plus lui qui tenait le volant à sa place était assis une jeune homme plutôt pâle à l'air très sérieux, le visage fermé, on aurait pu penser qu'il était en colère. Je voulais parler mais ne sachant quoi dire je me résignais et contemplais cet adonis qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de moi.

« - Dis-moi quelque chose, empêche moi de retourner là-bas... »

Était-ce à moi qu'il s'adressait ? Sa voix, si rauque et enivrante, me glaça le sang. Je ne savais quoi lui dire l'empêcher de retourner où ? J'allais parler, lui demander qui il était, ce que je faisait dans sa voiture. Il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux d'un onyx froid me transpercèrent tels deux lames chauffées à blanc.

« Bella ! Bella ! Ouvre les yeux... » Me criait-il.

J'ouvrais les yeux et me retrouvais de nouveau dans la voiture de Jacob, l'air frais venait me caresser le visage, Jacob se tenait à ma droite, et me tenait pas les épaules.

- Ça va ?

- Oui... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ben tu m'as hurlé dessus de regarder la route et l'instant d'après tu t'es évanouie ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, je vais bien. J'ai dû avoir une trouille bleue pour tomber dans les pommes.

- C'est clair ! J'te ramènes chez toi.

- Non ! Je vais bien, emmènes moi au lycée.

- T'es sûre ?

Je lui lançais un regard qui lui signifiait que ça allait et qu'il pouvait repartir. Je ne lui dis rien de mon rêve, si s'en était un. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère alors que nous venions de nous réconcilier. J'avais en effet remarqué que dès que je parlais à Jacob de mes flashs, il se mettait aussitôt sur la défensive et devenait aussitôt irritable. Nous fîmes le reste du trajet dans le silence mais il n'était pas gênant, juste apaisant. Ce qui me laissa tout le loisir de songer à mon rêve. Même si ce garçon avait l'air furieux, il n'avait pas l'air de l'être après moi. Mais ce regard, ses yeux d'un noir tellement profond et froid et en même temps j'avais eu la sensation qu'il me couvait du regard. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque Jacob tournait dans l'allée du lycée. En observant le parking, je constatait qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élève, ils étaient quasiment tous rentré. Une berline noire au milieu de celui-ci attira mon attention, une Mercedes.

Jacob ralentit et me déposa juste en bas des marches qui menait au bâtiment principal. Je me saisis de mon sac et ouvrait la portière, je fis un signe à mon chauffeur pour lui signifier ma gratitude de m'avoir emmené et claquais la portière. La hache de guerre était bel et bien enterrée.

- A ce soir ! Me cria mon ami.

Je me retournais et l'interrogeais du regard.

- Si ce n'est pas moi qui viens te chercher ce soir, tu compte rentrer comment ?

Je n'y avait effectivement pas penser.

- A ce soir !

Je me dépêchais d'intégrer la classe, j'avais science en première heure, ce qui ne m'arrangeait guère car juste après j'avais anglais et j'allais devoir courir dans les couloirs afin de pouvoir m'asseoir avant Jessica à cotés d'Angela. Le cour de science me paraissait bien long, Mike avait insister pour se mettre avec moi, prétextant un exercice en binôme qu'il ne pouvait évidement pas me laisser faire toute seule, au détriment du pauvre Tyler. Monsieur Molina nous laissa seul dans la salle, j'avais déjà fini de remplir ma feuille ainsi que celle de Mike, celui-ci profitait de la situation pour meubler le silence qui c'était installé entre nous, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, quelque chose me chiffonnait. J'eus, tout le long du cours, la sensation qu'il n'était pas à sa place, qu'il n'aurait jamais dut s'asseoir ici, près de moi. Une émotion étrange m'envahissait chaque fois que je tournait la tête dans la direction de Mike.. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ce détail que je n'entendis pas la cloche sonner, Mike me secouait gentiment lorsque je sortais de ma torpeur. Et zut ! Jamais je n'arriverais en salle d'anglais avant Jessica maintenant, j'en étais sûre. Je me mis à courir comme une dératée malgré tout, ne faisant pas attention aux gens que je bousculais dans les couloirs, je franchis la porte du bâtiment et longeais le bloc. Alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de l'édifice, j'aperçus au loin deux silhouettes familières, un grand blond et une petite brune. Je m'arrêtais net Éric, qui ne m'avait pas vu, me bouscula et provoqua un ralentissement dans le couloir. Le monde se massait dans celui-ci, je tentais de retrouver mes silhouettes fantomatique à travers les nombreuses têtes mais je ne les voyais plus.

- Hé Bella ! Ça va, je t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Hein ?! Oh ! Non, ça va. Désolé...

- Pas de problème, c'est moi qui ne regardait pas où j'allais. On y va !

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, il m'empoignait le bras et me tirait vers le prochain cours. En entrant dans la salle d'anglais je constatait que Jessica était déjà assise aux cotés d'Angela, je maudissais mon esprit fantasque d'avoir imaginé la présence de ces deux là. Tout logiquement, Éric s'assit derrière la table d'Angela et Jessica et m'indiquait la place à ses cotés. Je traînais les pieds en direction du fond de la classe. Le cours passa rapidement, malheureusement je n'aurais plus l'occasion de me retrouver seule avec Angela nous n'avions plus qu'un seul cours ensemble en fin de journée et ce n'était pas mon préféré. Je passais le reste de la matinée à rêvasser, ne me concentrant qu'à moitié sur ce que disaient les professeurs. En littérature, on finissait d'étudier « Roméo et Juliette », je détestais cette pièce, je ne savait pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas la voir, vivement qu'on en finisse.

À l'heure du déjeuner, alors que je faisais la queue, l'effervescence s'empara de la foule. Je remarquais qu'Angela et Jessica trépignaient en rejoignant la table où les garçons étaient déjà installés, ceux-ci paraissaient mécontent. Je les rejoignais Mike marmonnait à l'oreille de Tyler qui lui répondait sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je en tirant une chaise.

- T'as pas vu ?! Me demandait Jessica en me toisant.

- Non. Quoi ? Dis-je en regardant Angela qui me couvait d'un regard rempli de compassion, trop à mon goût.

- Ils sont de retour... me souffla t-elle en me désignant une table dans un coin de la cafétéria.

Je me tournais légèrement afin d'avoir une meilleur vu sur la fameuse table, à ce moment je me figeais en apercevant le petit lutin en compagnie de son fantomatique compagnon blond je manquais de m'étouffer en les voyant. Je voulais aller la rejoindre mais l'angoisse de me retrouver de nouveau face à son compagnon me figeait sur place. Alice se levait et il lui emboîta le pas, elle me faisait un signe de la main en sortant. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'ils avaient déjà disparu.

- Bella ? Bella ? Ils sont de retour ? M'interrogeait Jessica d'un air dédaigneux.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Est-ce que les Cullen sont de retour ? Articula-t-elle exagérément.

- Les Cullen tu dis ?Je... heu...je ne... sais pas.

- Jessica ! l'interpella Angela

- Ben quoi ?!

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre, je ne les connaissais pas ou si peu. Les Cullen, c' était donc eux dont Paul avait parlé. J'avais perdu l'appétit, je me contentais juste d'un jus de pomme et allais poser mon plateau. Il ne me restais pas assez de temps pour leur courir après, je décidais donc de gagner ma prochaine salle de cours. Plus que trois heure et je retrouverais Jacob, ça me changera les idées.

Finalement les heures filèrent plus rapidement que je l'avais espéré, même la gym me paru facile. Après avoir pris ma douche, je récupérais mes affaires et sortais du gymnase, une légère pluie commençait à tomber, je cherchais Jacob du regard sa voiture était garée mais elle était vide.

- Tiens ! Faut croire que ton ange gardien est en train de mettre les points sur les i avec tes amis !

Jessica se tenait juste derrière moi et me désignait un coin du parking. Jacob y était et se dressait devant Alice, elle paraissait si petite face à lui, Jasper se tenait juste derrière elle le regard rivé sur Jacob. Je me dirigeait vers eux, en me rapprochant je constatais que tout le corps de Jacob tremblait comme s'il était transit de froid, Alice, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, une expression pleine de détermination.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit de repartir... vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

- Je ne crois pas... nous resterons le temps que nous voudrons ! Ah Bella !

- Bella, va dans ma voiture. Son ton était autoritaire.

- Pardon ? Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

- S'il te plaît, ne commence pas à discuter, je finis de régler ça et je te rejoins.

- Bella rentrera avec nous. En plus je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de discuter. Rentre dans la voiture Bella.

Malgré sa voix angélique, je me sentais offusquée qu'elle aussi s'adresse à moi comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à agir comme si j'étais invisible. Je sentais les larmes, éternelles traîtresses, me piquer les yeux, je serais les poings, furieuse.

- Vous savez quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et la tout de suite je ne veux pas le savoir mais je ne rentrerais avec aucun d'entre vous.

Je leur tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers la voiture d'Angela presque en courant, une main puissante et chaude m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournais et mon regard se planta dans celui de Jacob, son regard incandescent et suppliant me transperça le cœur.

- Attends. Laisse moi te raccompagner.

- Lâche moi Jacob...

Je voulais mon ton dur et froid mais au lieu de ça il se fit plaintif et suppliant. Il relâcha sa prise, derrière lui, je voyais Alice et Jasper regagner leur voiture et démarrer. À son tour, Jacob regagnait son véhicule et quittait le parking non sans un dernier regard et un crissement de pneu.

La pluie s'intensifiait et je rejoignait la voiture d'Angela mais en levant les yeux, je constatais qu'elle était déjà partie. Jessica était encore à traîner avec Mike et Tyler mais plutôt rentrer à pieds que demander à l'un d'entre eux de me déposer chez moi Jessica refuserait probablement pour je ne sais quelle raison et Mike et Tyler s'imagineraient tout un tas de choses.

Je sortais du parking et commençais à longer la route en direction de la maison, la pluie devenait encore plus forte, à ce rythme j'allais arriver trempée jusqu'au os à la maison, j'accélérais la cadence. Le ciel s'obscurcissait, un éclair zébra le ciel suivi juste après d'un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant, malgré moi je sursautais c'était d'un ridicule, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'orage tonnait pourtant. Tout en marchant je scrutais l'orée des bois et aperçue une flamme orange danser au cœur de la forêt et se rapprocher rapidement et stopper net. À ce même moment, une voiture manqua de me renverser, elle me frôla à vive allure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, un magnifique berline argent, une Volvo. Je me retournais vers les bois et la flamme avait disparue. Je rentrais au plus vite à la maison, franchissant la porte, je manquais de percuter de plein fouet Charlie qui lui s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Bella ? T'es toute trempée, pourquoi n'as tu pas pris ta voiture ?

- Hum... Jacob est venu me chercher ce matin et on s'est disputé alors...

- Hala la... vous deux. Bon j'y vais ! Ne m'attends pas pour manger.

- Tu vas où ?

- Chez Billy.

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, vas-y !

- Bonne soirée !

Charlie enfila sa veste et sortit de la maison, je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre ma chambre, je jetais mon sac sur mon lit et allais ouvrir ma fenêtre, maintenant il pleuvait averse et je faillis ne pas voir Jacob se garer en bas de chez moi. Je redescendais lui ouvrir, bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir encore pour la scène de tout à l'heure. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, il se tenait planté là, les cheveux détrempés, son sourire si parfait et étincelant, son t-shirt mouillé plaqué sur son torse musclé, son regard brillant emplit de malice, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je lui ouvrais grand la porte afin de l'inviter à entrer.

- Tu m'invites ?

- Comme si tu en avais besoin, y'a que les vampires qui ont besoin d'une invitation !

- Quoi ? Il s'était brusquement retourné et me tenait par les bras, son regard de nouveau noir et froid.

- Aie Jacob ! Tu me fais mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Mais rien, qu'il n'y avait que les vampires qui avaient besoin d'une invitation, tu regardes pas la télé, c'est ce qu'ils disent dans Buffy contre les Vampires.

-Ooh...

Il relâcha son emprise aussitôt et se dirigea vers le divan soudain plus détendu. Il s'affala quasiment dans celui-ci.

- Quelle mouche te piques Jacob ?

- Rien... c'est juste que...

- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment à ces bêtises, les vampires et tout le reste... ça m'étonne de toi.

- Ben... tu sais... dit-il en me souriant et en levant les épaules.

Je lui balançais un coussin en pleine face, il n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter. Je décrochais le téléphone pour commander une pizza.

- Une méga géante avec supplément pepperoni et sans poivron s'il te plaît. Me criait Jacob.

Je passais la commande et allais chercher du soda dans la cuisine, revenais avec deux verres en mains.

- Bon, en attendant la pizza, j'ai une ou deux questions à te poser.

- Oulà... j'aime pas ça.

- T'inquiète, on va commencer facile.

- Ok

- T'as débarqué parce que t'as vu mon père chez toi ?

- Yep !

- Et tu t'es dis que j'avais besoin de compagnie ?

- Exact !

- Plus compliqué maintenant, c'était quoi le cinéma que t'as fait devant le bahut ce soir ?

Le visage de Jacob se métamorphosa de nouveau, je sentais qu'il se refermait sur lui. Il serrait les poings.

- Écoutes Bella, pour une raison que je ne peux pas t'expliquer, il vaut mieux pour toi de pas approcher de ces deux là.

- Tu sais quoi Jacob, j'en ai raz le bol qu'on me réponde ça tout le temps alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir sinon c'est plus la peine de revenir.

- D'accord, mais promet moi de m'écouter jusque la fin.

Je hochais la tête pour lui indiquer que c'était d'accord du moment que j'apprenais enfin certaines choses je pouvais bien me taire quelques instants. Jacob m'appris qu'effectivement Alice ne m'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'ils avaient habité ici elle et sa famille. Visiblement, il ne les portait pas dans son cœur et d'après ses dires c'était à peu près les cas de tous à Forks. Il m'expliqua que le père d'Alice avait eu une meilleure proposition ailleurs et que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont partis. Il m'indiqua aussi que je les aurais un peu fréquenté mais que je m'était rendu compte qu'il n'étaient pas fréquentable et donc j'aurais coupé les ponts, ce que j'avais du mal à avaler, cette fille me paraissait tellement gentille, comment se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit pas de bonne compagnie. Je ne disais rien pour le moment, j'avais trop de questions et Jacob était dans de bonnes conditions pour me répondre.

- C'est bizarre quand même ! Ils sont si jeunes et ont l'air d'avoir les moyens. Que fais leur père ? Et leur maison ! Wahou !

- Bella, tu es allé chez eux ?

- Oui, je suis tomber sur l'allée qui mène chez eux par hasard.

- Promets-moi de ne plus y retourner s'il te plaît. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire.

- Arrête Jacob ! Et en plus je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver le chemin alors pas de panique.

- Tant mieux... Tiens la pizza est là !

Au même moment on frappait à la porte, le livreur avait fait vite, tant mieux je mourrais de faim. Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine, Jacob enfourna une énorme part de pizza dans sa bouche, j'en profitais pour lui poser une autre question.

- Sam, c'est qui pour toi ? Un genre de chef ? J'ai remarqué que vous tourniez tous autour de lui comme des toutous.

Jacob manqua de s'étouffer et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Il voulait me répondre mais je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il disait.

- Avale... après tu pourras t'exprimer.

Il avala difficilement sa bouchée et bu une gorgée de soda pour faire descendre le tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On est pas les toutous de Sam. C'est juste que c'est notre aîné et...c'est tout.

- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Écoutes, nous sommes respectueux des nos aînés et Sam en fait partit, point à la ligne.

- Ok...

- C'est terminé.

- Oh non ! Loin de là ! Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu ne les connaissais pas ?

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Les Cullen ! C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent non ?

- Oh ! ça... je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendraient alors comme tu ne t'en souvenais plus, j'ai pas trouvé utile de te parler d'eux.

- Tu m'as quand même menti. Tu as de la chance d'être séduisant sinon je crois que...

Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche, j'en avais trop dit c'était le problème avec Jacob, j'avais toujours tendance à en dire trop. Il me fixait, les yeux ahuris.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, les lèvres de Jacob s'écrasaient sur les miennes. Une chaleur électrisante me traversa tout le corps. Malgré la brutalité du geste, le baiser était étonnamment doux, ses lèvres se moulaient parfaitement aux miennes et la chaleur qui irradiait d'elles me parcourut l'échine. Ses mains vinrent envelopper mon visage qui, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, aurait viré au rouge écarlate tant elles étaient brûlantes. Jacob pressait ses lèvres un peu plus et d'une main me saisit la taille et me rapprocha de son torse, j'étais au bord de la suffocation tant j'avais chaud mais en même temps je n'avais pas envie d'interrompre ce moment. Finalement, c'est lui qui interrompit notre baiser, il posa un ultime baiser léger, on aurait dit un papillon sur mes lèvres et son regard me transperça, je savais quoi dire, je restais coite.

- J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Si tu savais…

Je ne pipais mot tant j'étais encore électrisée par cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. J'aurais voulu parler, lui dire que moi aussi j'avais aimé, que j'avais envie qu'il recommence mais pour je ne sais qu'elles raison les mots ne franchissaient pas le seuil de mes lèvres.

- Bella ? ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler, voyant que l'inquiétude gagnait Jacob, je me décidais et me penchais vers lui et posais un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus, il me rendit mon baiser non sans la même fougue que tout à l'heure. Je sentais que mon corps flottait, ce n'est que lorsque Jacob libéra mes lèvres que je rendais compte que nous étions dans ma chambre il me posa délicatement sur mon lit et s'installa à mes côtés. Il recommençait à m'embrasser tout en faisant parcourir ses mains le long de mon dos et se glisser sous mon chemisier. Sa main chaude se posa sur le creux de mes reins, je sentais son pouce faire des petits cercles sur ma peau. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, la suite des événements était évidente. Jacob commençait à défaire un à un les boutons de mon chemisier tout en embrassant tendrement sur chaque partie de mon visage.

« Et le lion s'est éprit de l'agneau… » encore cette voix, je sursautais légèrement et poussais légèrement Jacob.

- Attends…

- Quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est trop tôt, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison même si, je le reconnais, j'aurais aimé que tu ne fasses pas preuve de bon sens pour une fois.

Je lui souriais, il posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et se redressa. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, je me rapprochais de lui, l'enlaçais et posais mon menton dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non Bella. Mais là, j'essaie de me calmer et de remettre mes idées en place alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me souffler dans le cou, ça m'arrangerais.

J'éclatais d'un rire tonitruant et m'affalait sur mon lit, laissant Jacob à ses idées. Dix minutes plus tard, il se levait et me regardait de son regard qui ferait fondre un iceberg.

- On devrait redescendre, rester ici ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Y'a trop de toi.

Il me tendit la main, j'y glissais la mienne et sans difficulté aucune il me souleva et me porta jusque dans le salon.

- Tu sais que j'ai des jambes ?!

Je sais mais tu es tellement maladroite que tu risquerais de trébucher et c'est tellement agréable de te sentir contre moi.

Je ne pipais mot, il me posa dans le vieux fauteuil de Charlie et se rendit dans la cuisine, il en revint avec les reste de pizza. Il m'en proposa un morceau mais je déclinais l'offre.

- Voilà, ce qu'il te faut ! Bisous et Pizza !

- Non, il me faut bien plus que ça mais je n'y ai pas droit pour l'instant

- Jake !

Je lui lançais un des coussins poussiéreux du canapé, il l'évita et le coussin atterrit sur la lampe de salon qui se fracassa par terre.

- Bravo ! T'as gagné !

- Je n'ai rein fait, c'est toi qui as lancé le coussin.

Je me levais et allais chercher le balai et la pelle, lorsque je revenais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Charlie apparut. Il posa son arme et sa veste sur le porte manteau et me questionna du regard en fixant mes mains.

- C'est de la faute Jacob !

- Je n'ai strictement rien fait !

Charlie tourna la tête et ne sembla pas étonné de trouver Jacob assis dans notre salon. Il avançait vers celui-ci et constatait les dégâts.

- Bella...

- Quoi ?

- J'y tenais à cette lampe.

- C'est de sa faute !

Je pointais furieusement le doigt en direction de Jacob, il levait les mains en l'air et Charlie inclinait la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Je vais y aller !

- Je te raccompagne, je nettoierais après.

- Bonsoir Charlie !

- Salut fils.

Charlie s'affalait dans le canapé tout en saluant Jacob de la main sans même tourner la tête. Je suivais Jacob jusque sa voiture. Il se tourna et me saisit par les hanches, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit.

- Je passe te prendre demain matin pour le lycée.

- Ok

Il grimpait dans sa voiture pendant que je reculais de quelques pas il démarra et la voiture s'éloigna. Je rentrais et grimpais les escaliers.

- Bonne soirée ?

Je sentais le sous-entendu dans sa phrase, Charlie était très intuitif et je savais qu'il avait compris.

- Bonne nuit Charlie.

Je savais qu'il enragerait mais il l'avait bien cherché je fermais la porte de ma chambre et ne ressentit pas le besoin d'ouvrir ma fenêtre. Je me changeais et me couchais, un sourire accroché à mes lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous!

voilà, j'ai pris un peu mon temps mais voici le Chapitre 6!

Kissou, merci pour ton com, je ne suis pas écrivain mais j'y pense... merci de me suivre; j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Tous les matins, Jacob m'avait attendu devant la maison pour m'emmener au lycée et revenait me chercher. À chaque fois, je trouvais un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages sur mon siège. J'avais soigneusement évité le couple Cullen comme me l'avait conseillé Jake mais j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'ils m'observaient. Je faisais tout pour ne jamais me retrouver seule, ce qui m'obligeait à traîner plus souvent avec Jessica et compagnie Mike ne me lâchait pas, sauf lorsque nous attendions que Jacob vienne me prendre devant le lycée, mais je faisais avec. La partie la plus sympa dans tout ça, c'est qu'Angela était toujours là et que du coup, je la redécouvrais avec plaisir et me rendais compte que nous avions pleins de points communs excepté sa passion du shopping. Je passais également beaucoup de temps à la Push en compagnie des garçons ou d'Emily, la fiancée de Sam. Jacob était adorable, très attentionné, il s'absentait souvent lorsque j'étais avec Emily mais se rattrapait toujours lorsque nous nous retrouvions seul. J'apprenais à la connaître et cette fille était exceptionnelle, elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable, et d'une douceur remarquable Emily avait une énorme cicatrice sur le visage, je ne réussissais jamais à la regarder dans les yeux, mon regard déviait automatiquement sur les trois marques qui lui lacéraient le visage. Je pense qu'elle le ressentait et faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise. J'avais demandé à Jacob ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il m'avait répondu de façon évasive qu'elle avait eu un accident, il ne s'étala pas sur le sujet et je n'insistais pas. C'était déjà le début des vacances, Jacob et moi allions pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble, je me réjouissais d'avance. Un soir, alors que je préparais des pommes de terre au four et des steaks marinés, le téléphone sonna, je décrochais et j'entendis cette douce et chaleureuse voix.<p>

- Salut ma belle !

- Salut toi !

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je prépare à manger. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, je peux pas ce soir, je dois aller chez Sam.

- Ok… dis-je en essayant de cacher du mieux que je le pouvais ma déception.

- Mais demain je t'emmène dîner ! Juste toi et moi. Ok ?

- Ça me ferait très plaisir.

- Je passe te prendre vers dix-neuf heures.

- Ok, à demain.

Je raccrochais et terminais de mettre les patates au four Charlie arriva juste au moment où je les retirais et y glissais les steaks à la place.

- Bella ?

- Dans la cuisine.

J'entendais Charlie se débarrasser de son blouson et de son arme dans l'entrée et arriver d'un pas lourd dans la cuisine. Je me retournais et allais l'embrasser, il me serra fort contre lui, comme en proie au désespoir, une odeur particulière se dégageait de lui, une odeur pas vraiment agréable, comme un mélange de rouille et de sel, je m'écartais et remarquais que sa chemise était poisseuse et que par la même occasion mon t-shirt avait viré au rouge sale du sang.

- Papa ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? tu saignes ? t'es blessé ?

- Non, non. Tout va bien. Bella, ça va ? t'as l'air malade.

Avec la panique de le découvrir blessé, je n'avais pas pris conscience que c'est moi qui étais en train de tourner de l'œil. L'odeur du sang me parvenait plus fortement que tout à l'heure et le fait d'en avoir sur moi n'arrangeait rien.

Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû aller me rincer, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te tenir dans mes bras. Je monte me changer, tu devrais en faire autant et te rafraîchir le visage.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus, dès que Charlie eut quitté la pièce, je retirais mon t-shirt, le jetais dans la poubelle, m'aspergeais d'eau et montais en récupérer un nouveau dans ma chambre. Charlie était sous la douche, lorsque je passais devant la porte, je crus entendre des sanglots se mêler au bruit du jet d'eau. Je n'avais jamais entendu Charlie pleurer, mon cœur se serra, j'eus la sensation qu'on le tordait pour le vider de toute substance, comme une vulgaire serpillière. Je redescendais et attendait Charlie dans le salon, dix minutes plus tard, il rejoignait celui-ci d'un pas tout aussi lourd que tout à l'heure.

- Tu m'explique ?

- On a retrouvé le corps de Lauren Mallory, à quelques dizaine de mètre de la route, sur un sentier de randonnée.

- Quoi ?

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Lauren mais elle faisait partie du groupe que je fréquentais, elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et moi non plus d'ailleurs mais c'était la meilleure amie de Jessica. J'avais de la peine pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

- On ne sait pas vraiment… c'est Mr Newton qui l'a découverte pendant la battue. Mais je ne veux pas t'en dire plus. C'était une amie à toi et je ne veux pas que tu en gardes un souvenir aussi macabre.

- Charlie… Papa, raconte-moi. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, lui montrant que j'étais prête à entendre ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Très bien, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est Mr Newton qui l'a trouvé, elle se vidait de son sang au niveau du cou, une vilaine blessure. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai tenté de stopper l'hémorragie mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils sont tous persuadés que se sont ces satanés loups mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. J'attends l'autopsie.

- Oh papa… je suis tellement désolé.

- C'est moi qui le suis pour toi. Et fais-moi plaisir ma puce, ne va plus dans la forêt.

- T'inquiète, je te le promets…

Charlie se réfugia devant la télé et moi j'appelais Jessica mais son téléphone était toujours occupé, logique. J'appelais donc Angela, elle me raconta que Jessica était dans un sale état, qu'on avait été obligé de faire venir le médecin pour calmer sa crise de nerf. Les parents de Lauren étaient effondrés, c'est le père d'Angela qui s'occupait de tout, heureusement qu'il était là.

Après mon coup de fil à Angela je rangeais la cuisine et le repas que nous n'avions pas touché, ce soir on ne mangerait pas, j'embrassais Charlie et montais dans ma chambre. J'allais fermer ma fenêtre et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquais les larmes qui mouillaient mon visage. Toute cette histoire m'avait chamboulé, même si je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, Lauren ne méritait pas ça. Soudain une terreur inexpliquée mes submergea, une image troublante apparue devant mes yeux, le corps de Lauren dans les bois se vidant de son sang mais à sa place se tenait ce petit lutin d'Alice Cullen. Ses cheveux noirs hirsutes qui entouraient son fin visage, ses yeux dorés éteints et tout ce sang qui ressortait plus vif que jamais de par la pâleur de sa peau diaphane.

Je sursautais et m'écroulais sur mon lit, pourquoi une telle image me bouleversait-elle ? Je ne la connaissais que très peu mais l'imaginer allonger dans les sous-bois, inanimée me retournait l'estomac. J'avais un haut le cœur et couru aussi vite que possible dans les toilettes. Charlie, qui m'avait entendu se précipitait dans la salle d'eau.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. T'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ça m'a remué et il fallait que sa sorte. Je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Ça ira mieux demain.

- Ok, je vais aller dormir aussi. Cette journée a été assez dure. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Il entrait dans sa chambre et allait refermer la porte ma la rouvrit et me regarda.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime… ne l'oublie jamais. Tout du moins plus jamais, ok ?

- Ok papa… Je souriais. Papa ! Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me sourit et referma la porte, je ne tardais pas à entendre ses doux ronflements. Je fermais la porte de la salle de bain et me glissais sous la douche brûlante, pour faire durer l'instant je lavais mes cheveux, deux fois. De toute façon avec tout ça je n'allais pas réussir à fermer l'œil. Je sortais, me séchait lentement enroulant une serviette autour de mes cheveux, m'habillais et regagnais ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, la serviette qui tenait mes cheveux lâcha. Un bruit à la fenêtre attira mon attention, je me relevais et cette fois le bruit fût plus fort, quelqu'un lançait des cailloux contre ma vitre je me levais et allais voir. Lorsque j'ouvris le battant de fenêtre, je sortis la tête. Je ne distinguais pas très bien au dehors, mais lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom je le reconnu immédiatement.

- Bella ! murmura-t-il. Pousse-toi, je monte.

- Quoi ? mais tu ne peux pas…

Avant que j'aie fini ma phrase, Jacob escaladait déjà les parois de ma maison et se glissait tel un félin à travers l'ouverture de ma fenêtre. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps me réconforta immédiatement.

- Ça va toi ? me demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser.

Je hochait la tête pour lui signifier que oui, mais il ne se laissa avoir par mon air qui se voulait rassurant.

- Viens…

Il me traînait presque vers mon lit, il m'allongea et se posa juste à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai appris pour Lauren, et je me suis dit qu'après ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry, ça faisait beaucoup pour toi et ton père. Comment va Charlie ?

- Il tient le coup mais je crois que ça la pas mal bousculé. Il a pleuré tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il m'a vu à la place de Lauren.

Comme moi j'avais vu Alice Cullen à sa place mais je ne pipais mot à Jacob, sachant qu'il ne réagirait pas très bien à cette réaction de ma part. Il détestait vraiment les Cullen.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, ça va… on ne peut pas dire que ça ne m'affecte pas mais Lauren et moi n'étions pas les plus grandes amies. Je pense que je le gère mieux que certains qui la connaissaient vraiment, mieux que Jessica ou Angela. La pauvre était en pleure lorsque je l'ai appelé et Jessica est folle de douleur, c'était sa meilleure amie.

Une fois de plus, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, Jacob les essuyait du bout des doigts et me caressait les cheveux tout en me faisant de légers baisers sur la main.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être chez Sam ?

- Je suis partit plus tôt quand j'ai appris la nouvelle ce n'est pas grave, ils peuvent passer une soirée sans moi ! je préfère être avec ma copine qui a besoin de moi. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça ne change rien au fait qu'on sort demain.

- Ça t'embête si on remet ça ? Je voudrais aller rendre hommage à Lauren demain.

- Non, je viendrai avec toi si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Après ça, Jacob m'ordonna de dormir et je ne mis pas longtemps à m'exécuter, je dormis d'un sommeil léger, le moindre son me réveillait, cependant je n'entendis pas Jacob partir. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en entendant Charlie dans la salle de bain. Je traînais un peu dans mon lit, je n'avais pas envie de sortir et de me confronter à la réalité tout de suite. Finalement je me levais lorsque je sentis l'odeur du café que Charlie avait préparé, je descendais les escaliers et retrouvais mon père les yeux dans le vide assis à la petite table de la cuisine tenant sa tasse à café encore pleine.

- Salut papa !

- Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormis ?

- Ça peut aller... et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi va, j'en ai vu d'autre. C'est toi surtout ?

- Oui, ça va... je dois aller à la veillé.

- Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?

- Non, c'est bon j'y vais avec Jacob.

- Très bien...

Charlie, vidait sa tasse dans l'évier pendant que je me versais un bol de céréale et m'asseyais à la place qu'il occupait. Il enfilait sa veste tout en revenant vers moi, m'embrassais sur le front et me souhaitais de passer une bonne journée. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna, je soupirais d'appréhension, ça n'allait pas être facile aujourd'hui, je téléphonais à Angela pour savoir s'il y avait besoin de quelque chose chez les Mallory, elle me signifiait que tout le voisinage y avait veillé, nous décidions de nous retrouver en début d'après-midi chez eux. J'appelais aussitôt Jacob pour le lui dire mais il était absent, où pouvait-il être à cette heure si matinale ? Je laissais un message à Billy et remontais dans ma chambre, je cherchais dans mes cd et trouvais un album noir avec un cœur en fumé dessus. Je le plaçais dans le lecteur et appuyais sur Play. Le son d'une guitare électrique résonna, un rythme plutôt entraînant démarra, je n'étais pas fan de rock en général mais je devais bien l'avouer, ce morceau était génial. Je montais le son, prenais mes affaires et allais me doucher. Les morceaux s'enchaînaient et je me laissais emporter par le rythme effréné des chansons oubliant même le drame qui se déroulait en ce moment dans notre bourgade. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer, ce n'est que lorsque l'eau froide prit le dessus sur l'eau chaude que je me rendis compte que j'avais vidé le ballon d'eau. Je sortais avant d'être totalement gelée, regagnais ma chambre et remis le cd au début. Je me séchais les cheveux au séchoir tout en les brossant devant mon miroir. Je fermais les yeux à chaque fois que le courant chaud me passait devant le visage. Je les rouvrais et là je me figeais, j'apercevais un masse de cheveux noir hérissés entourant un visage délicat dans le reflet du miroir. Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Je sursautais et me retournais tout en collant le séchoir contre moi par réflexe, j'avais oublié qu'il était chaud et me brûlais.

- Aïe ! c'est chaud !

- Ça va ? Désolée si je t'ai fait peur.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien... j'ai frappé mais ça ne répondais pas, j'entendais de la musique et comme la porte était ouverte je suis entré. Tu devrais faire attention, ça peut être dangereux !

- Non, je veux dire... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chez moi ?

- Eh bien, comme tu n'as pas ton toutou avec toi...

- Mon quoi ?

- Euh... ton petit ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous évites ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, depuis que tu es avec ce... garçon, tu fais en sorte de toujours être accompagnée où alors tu t'esquives en faisant demi-tour lorsque nous sommes sur ton chemin. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Que t'as t'il dit ? que nous étions dangereux ? qu'il ne fallait pas nous fréquenter ?

J'étais démasquée, ne pouvant faire comme si je ne savais pas de quoi elle me parlait, j'inclinais la tête pour lui signifier que oui.

- Et ton petit ami t'a-t-il dit que nous étions amis avant ?

- Oui, à ce propos, pourquoi as-tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ?

- Je connaissais ton état, et il parait que pour ton bien il ne faut pas te brusquer alors j'ai laissé les choses se faire. Bella, je sais que Jacob t'as dit que nous étions dangereux mais il se trompe, le danger c'est lui.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jacob est un agneau…

- Je dirais plutôt que l'agneau c'est toi… tu vas te faire manger toute crue.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Soit ! mais j'aimerais vraiment que nous redevenions amies toutes les deux.

Pendant ce temps, elle avait déjà atterrît sur mon lit, les jambes repliés sous ses fesses, c'est à peine si je l'avais vu se déplacer et maintenant elle se tenait là sur mon lit immobile me fixant comme une statue de marbre, elle attendait ma réponse.

- Je veux bien essayer mais pour l'instant je préfère ne rien dire à Jacob. Il risquerait de très mal le prendre.

- Oh ! Bella, c'est génial ! on fera comme tu voudras !

Elle trépignait un peu partout dans ma chambre, se rapprochait de moi et m'enlaçait, elle était étonnement fraîche pourtant elle portait des vêtements chaud.

- Alice ! tu es gelée !

- Oups… désolée. Je suis assez frileuse et là j'ai froid.

- Tu veux que je monte le chauffage.

- Non, ça va aller. Bon, que veux-tu faire ce matin ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, je n'avais pas vu l'heure et Angela ne devrait pas tarder. Nous allons rendre hommage à Lauren. Tu y vas ?

- Euh… non. Je ne crois pas que notre présence soit requise. Tu sais, les gens d'ici n'aiment pas vraiment les nouvelles têtes !

- Ça c'est bien passé pour moi.

- Tu n'es pas nouvelle, tu es la fille du Chef Swan ! je vais y aller, tu crois que serais disponible en fin de semaine ? j'aimerais bien aller à Port Angeles.

- Oui, pourquoi pas… tiens mon numéro pour qu'on se tienne au courant.

- Pas la peine… je passe te prendre vendredi à dix heures !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle sortait de la pièce je restais là attendant le bruit de ses pas sur la marche qui grinçait mais rien. Un bruit sourd de moteur m'interpella devant la maison, la Mercedes noire démarrait et filait sur la route.

Je m'habillais et descendais rapidement dans la cuisine afin de me préparer un en-cas, je mordais dans mon sandwich lorsque l'on frappait à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, Angela me souriait d'un sourire triste, ses yeux étaient bouffis et cernés.

- Salut Angie. Entre.

Je la laissais entrer et la suivais sans dire un mot, elle prit place sur la chaise en face de moi, et sortit un mouchoir.

- Je te sers un café ?

- Je veux bien, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit et maintenant mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

Je lui préparais un café noir, le posais devant elle et ramenais le sucrier, elle le repoussa et bu son café par petites gorgées. Je finissais de manger en silence tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. A peine avais-je fini qu'elle se levait et je lui emboitais le pas, je refermais derrière moi et montait dans sa voiture.

- Tu veux que je conduise ?

- Je veux bien…

On échangeait nos places et je mis le contact, je déboitais et m'engageait sur la route en direction de chez les Mallory. En arrivant, je réussis à me garer dans un trou de souris, Angela et moi gagnions la maison. La porte était ouverte et l'entrée pleine de monde. J'apercevais Mike et Ben Chenney, tous deux appuyés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ils levèrent la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivés. Mike se levait d'un bond en nous distinguant et nous rejoignait suivit de Ben.

- Salut Bella. Ça va ? tu tiens le coup ? Angela.

- Salut… oui, ça va t'inquiète. Et vous ça va ?

- On fait avec… la mère de Lauren à fait une crise d'hystérie tout à l'heure, le toubib est venu et lui a fait une injection. Elle dort maintenant.

- Et Jessica ?

- Elle pleure toujours, c'était sa meilleure amie. C'est pas évident pour elle.

- Je m'en doute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit une voix pleine de trémolo et de colère.

Je me retournais et retins un petit cri d'étonnement, Jessica était plus dévastée que je ne l'avais imaginé. Deux grosses cernes mauves ressortaient de sous ses yeux baigné de larmes. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir très actuel et ses cheveux avaient été tirés en un chignon impeccable. Elle me fusillait du regard, à priori je n'avais pas ma place ici selon elle.

- Je répète ma question, que fais-tu ici ?

- Voyons Jessica, Bella est venu rendre hommage à Lauren comme tout le monde ici.

- Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon tu la détestais.

- Non, Lauren et moi n'étions pas les meilleures amies mais je ne la détestais pas.

- C'est ça ! à d'autre. Je veux que tu t'en ailles tout de suite. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi de décider. Dis-je le cœur gros.

Jessica et moi n'étions pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi vindicative. Là , elle me traitait comme une moins que rien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire, je me dirigeais vers le salon où se trouvait le cercueil et m'en approchait. Lauren avait l'air paisible, l'employé des pompes funèbres avait fait du bon travail, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Je récupérais une bougie, l'allumais et la posais sur l'autel en murmurant quelques mots. Une main se saisit de mon poignet, éclaboussant la cire sur ma main, je relevais les yeux et voyais Jessica, folle de rage.

- Écoute Jessica... je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre, je veux juste lui dire au revoir.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Vas t'en !

- Quand j'aurais fini.

Je retournais à mon recueillement mais visiblement Jessica n'en avait pas fini, elle m'empoigna par le bras et me retourna violemment. Je voyais Angela juste derrière elle, prête à intervenir, je lui fit signe de la tête de ne pas interférer. Je ne voulais pas qu'Angela, se retrouve en froid avec Jessica par ma faute, malgré tout l'égoïsme de Jessica, Angela l'aimait bien. Avant que les garçons aient pu agir, le bras de Jessica prenait de l'élan mais avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de s'abattre sur mon visage, une ombre s'interposa et la main de Jessica restait figé dans les airs.

- Ne la touche pas...

C'était lui, ce garçon qui hantait mes pensées depuis le début, il se tenait là devant Jessica, la foudroyant du regard. Mon dieu, il était encore plus beau que dans mes songes...

* * *

><p>j'espère que ça vous a plu? n'hésitez pas à me laisser des coms, que vous aimiez ou non!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Kikoo! je suis une vraie idiote! j'avais oublié que j'avais déjà mon chapitre 7... je croyais que je l'avais déjà publié!

bref, merci pour vos coms, ça me touche à chaque fois

j'espère que vous aimerez celui-là, petit retour en arrière... et oui! sinon c pas drôle! lol

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Après ce que j'avais vu, il était hors de question de partir. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Bella, Edward ne le supporterait pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Après être allé chasser, Jasper et moi faisions le guet dans les sous-bois près de chez elle. Elle était rentrée il y avait à peine une heure et c'était couché de suite. Après une heure de veille, une odeur pestilentielle venait me chatouiller les narines, Jasper se raidit à son tour. Nous regardions partout autour de nous, je m'avançais mais Jasper me retint juste au moment où un jeune homme sortait de l'autre côté. Il venait de la Push, c'était Jacob Black, j'avais failli ne pas le reconnaître. Le fils de Billy Black, ce n'était plus ce jeune garçon chétif aux cheveux long que j'avais aperçut l'année dernière au bal de fin d'année, il était beaucoup plus grand, plus musclé, plus sérieux et surtout maintenant il sentait à plein nez le loup-garou. Comme ça, il était devenu l'un des leurs et il fréquentait Bella, elle était encore plus en danger que je ne le pensais. Non seulement Victoria voulait la tuer mais en plus elle fréquentait des gens qui sans qu'elle le sache pourrait la tuer d'un seul coup. J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser.<p>

- Qui que vous soyez, sortez de votre cachette. Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

Son odorat était aussi développé que le nôtre, j'aimais à croire que nous le surpassions. Je faisais le premier pas, Jasper sur mes talons, nous sortions des fourrés et remarquais que tous ses muscles se raidirent au même moment. Il ne pouvait rien nous faire ici, nous étions sur notre territoire et je sentais la frustration l'envahir en nous voyant.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que son ton n'était pas des plus chaleureux.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Je ne réussissais pas à garder mon calme et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point, bien sûr je n'avais pas peur de lui mais je ne voulais pas créer un esclandre et réveiller Bella. Étant en colère je me maîtrisais moins bien et je n'aimais pas montré aux autres que je pouvais perdre mon self-control, surtout pas à un Quileute. Nous nous étions avancés, lui aussi, il faisait un pas à chaque fois que j'en faisais un, il ne regardait que nous mais surtout Jasper, comme si je n'existais pas, ou presque. Il se méfiait plus de mon compagnon que de moi, c'était évident.

- Je vous ai posé une question. Dit-il agressif.

- Nous sommes là pour Bella.

- Il avait souris en entendant mes mots, un de ces sourires persifleurs qui vous signifiait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Et bien, elle n'a pas besoin de vous. Je croyais que vous étiez partit une bonne fois pour toute.

- C'était le cas.

- Bella va mieux maintenant, et si vous n'êtes pas venu seul…

- On est venu seul… le coupais-je.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Repartez sur le champ.

- Nous n'irons nulle part.

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, je savais qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de se métamorphoser ici, surtout s'il était seul mais ne sachant comment il pouvait réagir, je restais sur mes garde. Jasper était toujours derrière moi et je le sentais bouger au même rythme que moi.

- Je vous dis de repartir. Son ton était plus menaçant.

- Nous ne bougerons pas. Je ne la laisserais pas seule, pas maintenant.

- Nous nous occupons d'elle.

- En la laissant seule ? Toi et ta pathétique meute vous...

- Nous quoi ?...

Il s'était rapproché de nous et instinctivement Jasper c'était placé devant de moi et menaçait Jacob qui à son tour ne tarda pas à prendre une posture d'attaque. Jasper pouvait être très protecteur quand il le voulait.

- Elle est en danger ! Je...

- On s'en charge, vous lui avez fait suffisamment de mal.

Jasper relâcha la tension, je compris immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il envoyait des ondes positives et apaisante à Jacob pour mettre fin à ce débat.

- Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous en allions. Murmura-t-il.

Jacob, qui avait parfaitement entendu ce que m'avait dit Jasper, se détendit instantanément et desserra les poings. Les pouvoirs de mon amoureux me surprenaient toujours après tant d'années.

- Nous ne partirons pas jusqu'à ce que Bella soit en sécurité. Et vous ne pourrez pas nous en empêcher mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne saura pas que nous sommes là.

Tout en le fixant nous regagnions les bois, Jacob en fit de même mais restait caché à l'orée de la forêt, il ne bougerait pas de la nuit, ne voulant pas envenimer la chose nous décidions de rentrer à la maison. A peine avions nous franchis le seuil de la maison que je le vis, il était dans le bureau de Carlisle, le visage fermé. Les iris aussi noires que l'onyx, les cernes encore plus prononcées que d'habitude, ses cheveux en bataille avaient étés mouillés par la pluie, je voyais chaque gouttelettes perler sur chacun des brins de la chevelure cuivre foncé de mon frère. Carlisle était contrit et Edward furieux, pas après Carlisle évidemment, jamais celui-ci ne pourrait lui en vouloir mais bel et bien après moi. Ma vision se modifia immédiatement, je nous voyais, Edward et moi, nous nous disputons dans la salle à manger mais il se abdique rapidement, ses yeux sont de nouveau topaze. J'appelais Carlisle, le téléphone sonna longtemps avant que celui-ci ne décroche.

« Alice ? »

- Bonjour, Carlisle. Il va venir, je suis désolée. Il sera en colère. Rose l'a prévenu c'est ça ?

« J'en ai bien peur… le voilà. Je te laisse. »

Je raccrochais et montais rejoindre Jasper dans notre chambre, Edward serait là dans trois jours. Il n'allait pas être content de revenir mais surtout, il allait être meurtri de voir que sa Bella ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Jasper et moi passions la nuit à discuter de stratégie pour protéger Bella et en même temps éviter Jacob Black.

L'aurore pointa, si vite, il nous fallait aller chasser pour pouvoir aller veiller sur Bella. Je courais, aussi vite que je le pouvais, Jasper me suivait de près, nous avions repéré un troupeau de cerf à une centaine de mètre d'ici. Nous étions en chasse, j'aimais ces moments où plus rien d'autre que notre instinct ne nous guidait. Jasper se jetait sur le plus gros, le mâle dominant, moi je me contentais d'une petite biche. Lorsque son sang coula dans ma gorge, le feu s'apaisa immédiatement. Même s'il était chaud, j'avais l'impression que ce breuvage était une boisson bien fraîche. Après une chasse effrénée, Jasper rentrait à la maison et moi je décidais d'aller chez Bella pour surveiller les alentours. En arrivant, je constatais que son pick-up n'était pas là, son père non plus n'était pas là. Je faisais le tour et discrètement j'escaladais la façade de la maison, ouvrais sa fenêtre et me glissais à l'intérieur. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil, cela me faisait une drôle de sensation de me retrouver là, dans sa chambre. Toutes ses affaires étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce et son odeur... ma gorge me brûlait le téléphone sonna et le répondeur s'enclencha.

« Allô Bella ? C'est Angela... j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, appelle-moi à ton retour ! »

J'arrivais près du téléphone et entendais la voix d'Angela à travers le combiné dire qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser le message, que Bella aller peut être avoir des problèmes alors je supprimais le message. Je ressortais et rentrais à la maison, de toute façon je ne savais absolument pas où elle pouvait être et la traquer ne servirait à rien, je n'étais pas sûre de la retrouver. Elle ne devait pas avoir de but précis sinon je l'aurais vu. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'elle ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

La journée avait filé, j'avais passé la majeure partie de mon temps au bord de la rivière qui longeait la maison. J'avais songé tout du long à notre éventuel retour à Forks, ma famille reviendrait, nous serions de nouveau proche de Bella, Esmée retrouverait le sourire et tout irait pour le mieux. Je rêvais bien sûr, rien, ni personne ne serait plus comme avant, surtout pas Edward.

Alors que je divaguais, j'entendais le son d'un moteur à l'entrée du sentier, quelqu'un venait. On ne devait pas nous voir, je rejoignais Jasper qui avait déjà recouvert les meubles et voulait enclencher le rideau métallique.

- On a plus le temps ! Tire juste les rideaux. Lui dis-je en reprenant la commande.

Jasper tirait les rideaux de devant tandis que le bruit du moteur se rapprochait, la voiture arrivait sur le gravier qui menait au garage. Le véhicule stoppait et je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, c'était Bella. Elle sortait de la voiture et admirait la maison, elle s'avançait jusqu'à la porte, je faisais signe à Jasper de monter. Elle sursautait et s'apprêtait à sonner, trop impatiente j'ouvrais la porte à la volée, il ne me fallut qu'un centième de seconde pour réaliser que j'avais était, encore une fois, trop spontanée et enthousiasme. Au lieu d'ouvrir cette fichue porte j'aurais dû me cacher, espérer qu'elle n'insiste pas et attendre qu'elle s'en aille. Mais non, au lieu de ça j'étais face à elle, Bella me fixait et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. La terreur envahi son visage lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Elle allait s'enfuir mais du tout au tout, son expression changea, elle était plus calme, mon mari était définitivement le meilleur. En une fraction de seconde je pesais le pour et le contre, devais-je jouer le jeu et faire semblant de ne pas la connaitre ou au contraire la serrer dans mes bras et tous lui raconter ? C'était décidé, je ne dirais rien, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Alice !

Je lui souriais et elle me fixait toujours, elle bredouilla quelques paroles et voulu s'en aller mais en reculant, elle trébucha et là, je commis ma deuxième erreur. Je m'étais une fois de plus précipitée, je m'étais jetée sur elle pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle frissonna au contact de mes doigts, quoi de plus normal, elles étaient gelées. Et puis zut, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, elle m'avait trop manqué. Je l'invitais à boire un thé tout en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Jasper était en haut, elle ne craignait rien et même s'il se décidait à descendre, je le verrais bien avant et pourrais anticiper. On s'installait dans la cuisine, je mettais de l'eau à chauffer et lui demandais ce qu'elle préférait. Elle avait l'air ahuri en entrant dans la pièce, je savais qu'elle aimait cette cuisine, est-ce qu'y revenir lui remémorerais des souvenirs. Je ne souhaitais que ça, même si je savais qu'elle souffrirait de nouveau, je rêvais que Bella se souvienne de tout.

- Tu as une préférence pour le thé ?

- Euh… non, ce que tu as, me conviendra.

J'allais dans le placard à thé et en sortais son parfum favori, je voulais voir si elle l'aimerait toujours après avoir oublié qu'elle l'avait déjà dégusté. Je l'invitais à s'assoir, le silence s'installait, je ne voulais pas la brusquer alors je la laissais prendre la parole. Elle savourait le breuvage que je lui avais servi et un léger soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un humain n'y aurait pas fait attention mais je l'entendais très clairement, elle appréciait le thé et la conversation de délia. Elle me disait qu'elle avait trouvé la maison par hasard et m'interrogeais sur ma famille. Je lui parlais de tout le monde sauf d'Edward, un frisson de tristesse me traversait à chaque fois que j'ai sur le point de le mentionner et que je me retenais. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de celui qu'elle aimait. Après trois tasse de thé, elle s'éclipsa aux toilettes, je rangeais les quelques ustensiles qui trainaient dans la cuisine, les manies d'Esmée. Je l'entendais monter les marches, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas au bon étage. Elle était allée dans la chambre d'Edward, je pouvais l'entendre avancer dans celle-ci, son pas était hésitant mais elle allait jusque la baie vitrée. Je m'apprêtais à monter pour la rejoindre mais déjà Jasper m'avait précédé.

« Je pense que tu t'es trompé de pièce… »

« Oui, je… je suis désolée. Cette maison est tellement, euh…, envoûtante. Je vais descendre et aller là où je voulais me rendre à l'origine. »

Elle redescendait et s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, j'entendais l'eau couler, elle se mouillait le visage, je décidais de frapper à la porte. A peine avais-je cogné, que je l'a voyais s'enfuir et rentrer chez elle.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Y'a pas de mal.

- Désolée si Jasper t'as fait peur, il ne le voulait pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave… c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Elle cherchait quelque chose dans les tiroirs, elle ne risquait pas de trouver grand-chose, ils étaient tous vides, ils n'étaient là que pour donner l'illusion qu'on se servait de la salle d'eau. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je m'écartais pour la laisser passer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, pas déjà.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Non, attends Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de partir pour ça.

- Il se fait tard et mon père va s'inquiéter. Merci pour le thé.

Elle sortit et claqua la porte, le moteur de la Chevrolet vrombit, elle se lança sur le chemin en faisant jaillir du gravier. J'aurais pu la rattraper aisément mais au lieu de ça je la laissais filer, j'entendais le son du moteur s'éloigner de plus en plus et regagner la route. Puis, elle s'arrêta, je courrais aussi vite que possible afin de vérifier que tout allait bien, elle pleurait. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, j'avais envie d'aller la réconforter, de tout lui dire mais si je faisais ça, ne risquais-je pas de provoquer une réaction trop violente ? Elle redémarrait et s'éloignait, je rentrais.

A peine avais-je franchis le seuil de la villa, qu'un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de moi.

- Jasper, s'il te plait…

Le désarroi revint aussi vite, mon compagnon me rejoignit dans le salon et me serra fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé…

- Et moi dont. On retourne au lycée.

- Quoi ?!

- Maintenant qu'elle nous a vues, on peut la surveiller de près. Et puis Edward va arriver, il a fait plus vite que prévu, il sera là demain, donc je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas y retourner…

Cette nuit, nous avions chassé plus que de raison, Jasper ne voulait prendre aucun risque ? Je savais que parmi la foule des étudiants du lycée de Forks certaines odeurs vibraient plus fort pour lui mais je savais aussi qu'il serait capable de résister, après tout j'étais là. Le lendemain nous nous garions sur le parking et allions au bureau d'inscription, les démarches furent rapide et nous intégrions les cours le jour même. Jasper et moi étions dans le hall d'entrée, tout le monde nous dévisageait à nouveau, mais l'on ne prêtait pas attention aux regards des curieux, nous avions l'habitude. J'étais plus préoccupée par la voiture qui venait d'arriver devant l'établissement, une Golf rouge, Bella y était assise côté passager, le chauffeur n'était autre que Jacob Black. Ils étaient décidément très proches et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Nous rejoignions notre salle de classe et j'avais l'impression que rien n'avait bougé. Le midi, nous nous installions à notre table, à croire que décidément rien ne changeait ici. Tout le monde nous dévisageait, une fois de plus, la tablée de Bella nous scrutait, ils essayaient d'être discrets mais leurs voix nous parvenaient aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été à nos côtés. Jessica avait toujours son air dédaigneux et je me retenais pour ne pas me jeter sur elle vu la façon dont elle s'adressait à Bella. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans le moindre incident, qu'aurait-il pu se passer de toute façon. À la fin des cours, nous avions regagné notre voiture mais sur le parking, la voiture de Jacob Black était garée près de la nôtre...

- Je croyais qu'elle ne saurait pas que vous êtes là ?

- On a changé d'avis. Vu que tu n'es pas là pendant ses cours, quoi de mieux pour elle !

- Rentrez chez vous !

- Je ne crois pas non... on l'attend, elle va rentrer avec nous. Tu ne prendrais pas le risque de la blesser en mutant en loup. Si ?

Bella, nous avait interrompus, s'en était suivi une négociation un peu houleuse, un retour sans elle à la maison. Je rentrais furieuse cassant au passage un vase, un des préféré d'Esmée, je lui en offrirais un autre lorsque je la reverrais. Je décidais d'aller courir afin de me calmer, Jasper restait à la maison, il savait que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais, face à moi se tenait un pin gigantesque, j'y grimpais jusqu'à sa cime. Le spectacle était époustouflant, même si je l'avais vu des centaines de fois et que les images restaient gravées dans ma mémoire; j'étais toujours abasourdie. Je m'amusais souvent à chercher d'éventuels changement dans le paysage, c'était un peu comme jouer au jeu des sept différences qu'on trouve dans certains magasines mais à plus grande échelle. Je m'étais plus ou moins calmer et je savais que me retrouver dans les bras de Jasper achèverait de le faire alors je décidais de rentrer. À peine avais-je franchi le lit de la rivière, que son odeur vint me frapper, reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres. Une odeur douce et suave en même temps mêlée à un soupçon de félin, il était arrivé. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur, il était assis sur une des chaises de la salle à manger, aussi raide qu'un piquet de tente. Il ne détourna pas la tête, je savais qu'il attendait que je m'asseye face à lui. Je tirais la chaise sans bruit et m'installais, Jasper était à l'étage, je regardais mon frère avec malice, son regard à lui était sombre même si ses pupilles étaient d'or.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Te rends-tu compte Alice ?

- Elle est en danger Edward. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.

- Son sort ne nous concerne plus. Nous sommes partis pour la laisser vivre normalement et toi tu reviens dans sa vie et sans m'en parler.

- Oh ! Pas de ça avec moi s'il te plaît ! Tu embaume de son parfum. Tu es allé chez elle. C'est même ce que tu as fait en premier.

- Ça n'a rien à voir...

- Si, au contraire. Écoute, nous sommes là maintenant alors arrêtons de nous disputer et faisons en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Très bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire, trouver Victoria, la détruire et repartir.

- Je veux bien mais il y a un bémol.

- Quoi ? Il avait l'air agacé.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit Victoria.

- Mais tu l'as vu non ?

- Oui, mais elle ne faisait que retourner le corps de B..., enfin bref, plus je repense à ma vision et plus je me dis que son visage ne reflétait aucune satisfaction mais de l'amertume.

- Donc, il y aurait un autre ennemi qu'on ne connaît pas qui veut s'en prendre à elle ?

- C'est ce que je pense.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça, je l'ignore. Jasper.

Je n'avais pas besoin de crier, je savais pertinemment qu'il m'entendait, quelque seconde après il était avec nous dans la pièce. Nous ne serions pas trop de trois pour traquer celui qui voulait du mal à Bella.

- Edward... je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à propos de Bella. Elle...

- Elle quoi ?

- Et bien, elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Jacob Black.

- Et ? Très bien, elle refait sa vie.

- C'est un loup-garou !

- Quoi ?!

Il s'était levé d'un bond, son visage était durcit par la colère et l'angoisse, il serrait les poings et me fixait attendant une réponse.

- Hé ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! On l'a découvert l'autre soir en allant surveiller Bella.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi... il va falloir être prudent. Les loups ne sont pas stable et il ne faudrait pas qu'il la blesse si jamais il se sent menacé et qu'il ne se contrôle pas.

- Tu as raison... je peux te poser une question ? Je n'avais pas attendu sa réponse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prononces pas son prénom ?

- Parce que ça me fait mal... comme si on m'arrachait sans cesse mon cœur.

Je ne pipais mot, je sortais de la pièce suivi de Jasper. La surveillance allait être beaucoup plus ardue, ça allait être les vacances et Jacob ne la lâcherait pas d'un pouce ? Nous profiterions de cette période pour traquer celui ou celle qui voulait du mal à Bella sans oublier Victoria.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà... alors?<p>

à plus!


	8. Chapter 8

Nous n'avions pas été assez rapides. La file était morte, pourtant Edward était le plus rapide d'entre nous mais le prédateur nous avait quand même filé entre les doigts en laissant sa proie à demi agonisante se vidant de son sang. Lauren Mallory gisait sur le sol à moitié nue, le sang s'écoulait de son cou, son corps tremblait de derniers soubresauts et la piste continuait sur le territoire des Quileute, ils l'avaient pris en chasse pourtant nous ne savions toujours pas à qui nous avions à faire. Mon regard croisa celui de Lauren, il n'avait jamais été aussi clairvoyant, elle savait ce que nous étions, c'était évident. Maintenant que la mort allait la prendre dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais, elle me regardait avec gratitude; elle savait qu'on avait voulu l'aider. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt, de pas avoir réussi à préserver sa vie. Je voulais la mordre, en faire l'une des nôtres mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Edward m'arrêtait, il avait lu en moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler et il savait que j'avais compris; il avait raison, c'était impossible. Non sans compter sur le Pacte avec les Quileute il y avait aussi les hommes qui arrivaient avec à leur tête Charlie, il n'était pas question qu'il nous voit. Edward était déjà parti, Jasper et moi sur ses talons. Nous longions la frontière dans l'espoir que la trace revienne sur nos terres mais il n'en fut rien. À ce moment précis j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être amis avec ces fichus loups. Nous aurions pu attraper cette pourriture. Victoria n'avais pas remontré signe de vie mais nous restions sur nos gardes, lorsque les loups n'étaient pas dans les parages nous prenions le relais.

Après qu'Edward soit revenu, nous avions discrètement patrouillé, il ne voulait pas croiser la route de Jacob Black et sa meute. Un après-midi, alors que nous chassions un troupeau de cerfs, une vision me stoppa dans ma course.

- Que vois-tu Alice ?

- Il y a une fille, elle va se faire attaquer tout près d'ici.

- Quand? me demanda calmement mon compagnon.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, c'est très flou.

- Qui? Je sentais la tension dans la voix de mon frère, il appréhendait ma réponse.

- Ce n'est pas elle... Mais nous devons avertir les loups.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Edward, nous n'y arriverons pas tous seuls. Ça ne concerne plus uniquement Bella, d'autres vies sont en danger.

Je savais parfaitement que mon frère aurait préféré subir milles morts plutôt que de demander de l'aide à Jacob mais nous n'avions plus le choix. Il avait suivi mon cheminement et se résigna.

- Très bien, organise une rencontre.

Jasper et mon regagnions la maison tandis qu'Edward allait dans la direction opposée. Nous savions parfaitement où il se rendait, il y était allé tous les jours. Il se postait à l'endroit exact où il avait renoncé à Bella, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement. Il demeurait là des heures durant, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, à épier ses moindres faits et gestes, à lire les pensées de Charlie afin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'était pas à la maison. Mais je crois que le pire c'est lorsque je le voyais observer Bella avec Jacob, tous les matins quand il passait la prendre et tous les soirs quand il la ramenait. Il luttait à chaque instant lorsque Bella et Jacob échangeaient des regards, quand il lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille, qu'il passait des heures dans sa chambre; la complicité qui existait entre eux lui était insupportable. Chaque fois, lorsqu'il rentrait, je ne pouvais que constater l'effroyable rictus d'affliction qui venait entacher sa perfection. Et moi, je voyais mon frère souffrir sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, ca me brisait le coeur. J'imaginais ce que serait ma vie sans Jasper, je me pétrifiais de douleur à chaque fois et pourtant j'étais encore loin du supplice d'Edward.

J'avais réussi à joindre les Quileute, nous devions nous retrouver près de la cascade qui delimitait nos deux territoires, l'endroit était non loin de là où ma vison se déroulerait. Nous étions les premiers arrivé, nous restions sur nos garde même si nous savions qu'ils n'oseraient pas enfreindre le traité. Le vent tourna et l'odeur pestilentielle vint directement à mes narines, ils étaient quatre. Sam, le chef de meute n'était pas métamorphosé mais il était encadré par trois loups immenses, certainement Paul, Embry et Jared. Jacob n'était pas là avait-il reçu l'ordre de ne pas venir ? Avait-il choisi de ne pas être présent ? Je fixais Edward d'un air interrogatif et lui posait la question mentalement.

- Il va venir, il…

- Pas la peine, j'ai compris.

Il était sûrement avec Bella, j'avais énormément de mal avec la peine de frère, je n'arrivais plus à soutenir son regard et il le savait ce qui augmentait ma détresse. Sam s'avança d'un pas suivi des loups et nous fîmes de même.

- Je croyais que vous étiez partis ? Il n'était pas agressif, juste ferme nous ne le portions pas dans nos cœur mais Sam était un bon chef de meute, il n'agissait pas inconsidérément. Je décidais de prendre la parole.

- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde croit.

- Vous vouliez nous parler ?

- Oui, les habitants de Forks sont en danger.

Le loup gris à la droite de Sam gronda, Edward pouffa et s'avança.

- Nous n'avons jamais été un danger pour les habitants de Forks. Celui dont on vous parle va s'en prendre à jeune fille prochainement.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est compliqué mais nous n'y arriverons pas sans vous…

Il soupira profondément, je savais que ça lui coûtait de prononcer ces mots mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a envie de vous aider ?

Je reconnu cette voix chaude et agressive, Jacob sortait du bois par la gauche un demi sourire s'affichait sur son visage et il fixait Edward. Les loups s'écartèrent légèrement, si on en croyait leur positionnement Jacob était le deuxième dans la hiérarchie pas étonnant qu'il soit si arrogant.

- Ce n'est plus une question de rivalité Jacob, nous ne pourrons pas intervenir sur votre territoire alors nous voulions vous tenir informé…

- Tu vas revenir ? dans sa vie je veux dire ?

- Non, je suis venu parce qu'elle est en danger mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Tant mieux. Parce que maintenant elle est avec moi et elle est heureuse.

Edward était incroyablement calme, je me rapprochais de lui et une fois de plus je fus interrompu par ma vision. Jasper me tenait déjà la main et je savais qu'Edward sondait mon esprit en ce moment même.

- Suivez-nous.

Il n'avait pas attendu la réponse des Quileute et s'était précipité là où ma vision se déroulait, nous courrions aussi vite que possible afin d'arriver sur les lieux, les loups sur nos talons et nous connaissons tous la suite. Charlie avait dû annoncer aux Mallory que leur fille était morte, certainement tuée par un animal sauvage. Jacob était allé réconforter la raison de vivre d'Edward. Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de me réconforter moi, alors que je me maudissais de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt et suffisamment clair. La ville de Forks était endeuillée et c'était la faute d'un vampire, de ça au moins nous en étions sûr maintenant. Le prédateur portait l'odeur typique de notre espèce mais nous n'arrivions pas à déterminer si c'était un nouveau-né ou un vampire expérimenté mais maintenant que nous avions son odeur, il serait plus difficile pour lui de se déplacer. Quatre heure plus tard, Edward était de retour à la maison, à peine avait-il franchis le seuil que je me voyais au centre commercial avec Bella, ça se passerait ce vendredi. Je le rejoignais dans le petit salon, il était debout face à l'immense baie vitrée qui nous offrait un panorama sur la rivière et la forêt. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'annoncer, il savait que j'étais là, il ne bougea pas pour autant. Je me plaçais à sa droite et le regardais, son visage était baigné par les reflets argent de la lune et sa peau émettait un faible scintillement, si j'avais était une pauvre humaine je l'aurais confondu avec une sublime statue taillée dans une matière inconnu. Ses yeux pourtant étaient emplies de tristesse, ils n'émanaient plus d'eux cette lueur que seule Bella avait fait naître.

- Les loups sont en chasse. Bella est seule.

- Je m'en charge. Et demain ?

- Je resterais à distance mais je la protègerais, elle ira chez les Mallory.

- Sois prudent.

Je le laissais à sa solitude, de toute façon il ne voulait pas de compagnie, nous nous étions dit l'essentiel. Je rejoignais Jasper dans notre chambre, j'entendis la baie se refermer et quelques instants après un arbre craquer. Nous étions à nouveau seuls et cela tombait bien, j'avais besoin du réconfort de mon mari. Je ne laissais pas le choix à Jasper et lui arrachais littéralement ses vêtements, il déboutonna les boutons de mon chemisier un à un mais je ne voulais pas de ça alors je déchirais celui-ci et Jasper n'eut pas besoin que je sois plus explicite.

Au petit matin, alors que j'étais blottie dans les bras de mon amant, je contemplais la pièce et les ravages que nous avions faits. A ce moment précis j'éclatais d'un rire tonitruent et Jasper m'accompagna volontiers.

- Je crois que je vais devoir changer la déco.

- Tu crois ? Le ton de sa voix était coquin. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de dégâts au contraire…

Il me saisit par la taille et nous fis rouler, brisant au passage le reste des objets encore intact. Ça tombait bien, de toute façon cela faisait longtemps que je voulais refaire la chambre. La matinée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, je ne voyais pas le temps passer dans les bras de Jasper, c'était ce qui était magique avec lui. Je me préparais et quittais Jasper pour un court moment, j'avais une mission. Je devais aller chez Bella et la convaincre de venir avec moi vendredi, ça n'allait pas être difficile mais n'ayant pas vu le temps passer, je n'avais plus qu'un petit créneau avant qu'Angela n'arrive. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait mon existence auparavant, à part les quelques pièces de l'immense puzzle de ma vie que m'avait rapporté Bella l'année dernière, mais j'étais plus que ravie de ma nouvelle vie. Être vampire ça n'est pas si mal, je pouvais comprendre Rosalie qui elle n'en a jamais voulu, mais moi si je n'avais pas eu mon créateur, je serais morte et enterrée à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'aurais pas rencontré ma famille, l'amour de mon éternité et Bella. L'idée de la perdre à nouveau m'effleura et mon cœur desséché se comprima, enfin c'était tout comme. J'arrivais près de la maison de Bella, je ralentissais le pas et entrais dans la maison. Quelques minutes à peine avaient suffi, c'est bien ce que j'avais pensé, elle n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre. Nous allions passer une super journée vendredi, en plus c'était le dernier week-end avant la rentrée et qui dit rentrée dit shopping. Je me dépêchais afin de retrouver ma maison, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Je franchissais à peine la porte que Jasper me rejoignait, j'aimais quand il faisait ça, j'avais la sensation qu'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait dans ce monde. Nous montions dans notre chambre afin de considérer les dégâts et nous mettre au travail.

- Bon, ben quand il faut y aller !

Nous nous attelions à la tâche, remplissant et vidant des seaux de débris. Une fois de plus, je remerciais ce créateur de m'avoir doté de telles capacités. Si j'avais été humaine, jamais je n'aurais pu soulever ne serait-ce qu'un des récipients que Jasper remplissait. Un nouveau présage se profila, je m'immobilisais afin de garder toute ma faculté à me concentrer sur celui-ci. La main de Jasper se glissa délicatement dans la mienne. Edward était chez Bella, elle sortait, accompagnée d'Angela. Il les suivait discrètement à travers les bois qui longeaient la route, elles se rendaient chez les Mallory. Il restait tapi dans l'ombre, guettant le moindre intrus mais c'était plus pour être près d'elle que pour débusquer un éventuel ennemi. Tous les sons lui parvenait et il n'aimait pas ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur, Jessica Stanley agressait Bella. Il s'était dévoilé, il n'avait pas supporté les menaces et le geste de Jessica. Il se tenait en face d'elle, dos tourné à sa bien-aimée il relâchait sa prise sur le poigné de l'autre pimbêche. Il se décidait enfin à affronter le regard de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout mais qu'il avait abandonné. Le regard de celle-ci était troublé mais on pouvait y apercevoir aussi une petite étincelle.

- C'est toi...

Avant que Bella n'ai eu le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit Edward était parti. Il regagnait la forêt et courait pour rejoindre la maison, il serait là d'un moment à l'autre... A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la villa qu'il s'exilait dans sa chambre. Je préférais le laisser seul, il avait agi avec impétuosité, ce n'était pas dans sa nature et il s'en voulait certainement. La nuit passa lentement, je n'avait pas entendu Edward une seule fois, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il avait jouer à faire la statue toute la nuit. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir se morfondre, les vacances étaient bientôt finie, et nous allions retourner sur les bancs d'école, Edward se joindrait à nous qu'il le veuille ou non. Je m'habillais et gagnais sa chambre oú j'entrais sans frapper.

- Maintenant ça suffit.

- Qu'est-ce qui suffit Alice? Sa voix était lasse.

- Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle sache tu ne te serais pas découvert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alice?

- Oh ne fais pas l'ignorant, je te connais. Ton impétuosité n'est qu'une décharge, tu voulais qu'elle te revoie, tu... Tu...

- Calme-toi. C'est vrai, je souhaitais qu'elle me voie et je ressentais encore plus l'envie d'être près d'elle, de sentir sa chaleur m'irradier. Il faut que je reparte, elle est en train de refaire sa vie avec Ja...

- Au diable Jacob! C'est toi l'homme de sa vie. Écoute moi bien mon cher frère, tu vas arrêter de te flageller et tu vas agir comme tu dois le faire. Tu vas réintégrer le lycée et protéger celle que tu aimes. Ok?

- Comme si j'avais le choix.

Il badinait en me disant ça, il s'y mêlait gaîté et amertume. Il savait que je ne lui laissait pas d'autres alternatives. Je le laissais à ses réflexions et quittais la pièce.

- Petite sœur?

- Hum?

- Merci...

Je lui souriais et descendais au réz de chaussée, je préparais quelques douceurs pour Bella, rien de tel que des pâtisseries pour galvaniser le morale. Je pris la Volvo d'Edward, plus discrète que la berline de Carlisle à mon sens, je crois aussi que j'avais envie vérifier comment Bella réagirait en entrant dans l'habitacle. Je prenais la route et à l'inverse de mon frère je n'aimais pas rouler trop vite sur ces petites routes, j'appréciais les sites et notamment les fragrances qu'on pouvait y sentir. Un peu plus tard, j'arrivais devant la maison des Swan, me garais et allais sonner. Je m'attendais à voir Bella mais ce sont les pas de Charlie qui firent craquer les marches de leur escalier. Bella n'était pas là, où était-elle? La porte, s'ouvrit et je présentais mon sourire de circonstance.

- Bonjour shérif Swan. Je suis Alice, une amie de Bella. Nous devions aller faire du shopping, elle n'est pas là?

- Alice? Tu ne serais pas la sœur de… Une grimace se dessina sur son visage faisant froncé son front.

- Oui, c'est moi. le coupais-je gentiment.

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus avenant, je savais que Charlie Swan avait une dent contre mon frère et donc forcément contre nous tous, les Cullen. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se braque alors je lui tendis le panier de muffins.

- Pour vous.

- Vous n'étiez pas partis? Me demanda-t-il peu affable en baissant un regard suspicieux sur la corbeille qu'il saisit malgré tout; personne ne résistait à mes gâteaux.

- C'est le cas mais Forks me manquait trop alors mes parents m'ont autorisé à revenir.

- Mouais... Forks, manqué à quelqu'un. Marmonna-t-il j'eus de la peine à contenir un rire. C'est vrai que pour tout autre personne le lieu n'était pas en pôle position sur la liste des destinations rêvées.

- Bella?

- Elle n'est pas là, Jacob est venu la chercher ce matin.

- Ah bon? Vous savez quand elle va rentrer ?

- Désolé...

Deux semaines s' étaient écoulées depuis la reprise des cours et toujours pas de Bella à l'horizon. Elle n'était pas réapparue depuis ma visite chez elle, je n'avais pas eu de vision et personne parmi ses camarades ne savait où elle était je crois que même s'ils avaient su personne ne nous aurait dit quoi que ce soit. Et oui, les règles ne changent pas à Forks, nous étions toujours les intrus. Edward, avait lu dans les pensées d'à peu près tout le monde et même Charlie ne savait où elle se trouvait exactement. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à voir, c'est que Jacob l'avait emmené quelque part avec le consentement de Charlie, il était au courant qu'Edward était rentré. Carlisle et Esmée étaient de retour, Emmett et Rose arriveraient dans quatre jours. J'avais du mal à y croire, nous étions en train de retrouver notre vie, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé à part qu'Edward n'était plus Edward. Mais tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, je le savais, nous allions retrouver celui qui avait tué Lauren et lui faire payer et ensuite nous reprendrions là où nous avions laissé les choses. Edward allait devoir affronter Bella et la reconquérir, c'était une chance pour lui. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle rentre.

Ce matin, alors que nous sortions de la voiture et que nous nous apprêtions à grimper les marches, une voiture rouge traversa le parking et alla se garer près de l'entrée de l'établissement. Le conducteur sortait et faisait le tour du véhicule tandis que le passager sortait doucement. Une longue chevelure brune s'éparpilla sur les épaules de celui-ci, le conducteur nous foudroya du regard et fixa Edward d'un œil mauvais. Un soupir de contentement et d'appréhension s'échappa des lèvres de mon frère.

- Bella…


	9. Chapter 9

Salut!

Voilà le nouveau chap, je sais... j'ai pris mon temps.

Encore merci pour vos coms qui me vont toujours droit au coeur et merci aux nouveaux followers! je te rassure kissou, Jake n'a rien fait de mal à Bella, il n'oserait pas! lol

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment Jacob avait réussi à convaincre Charlie. Il était arrivé au petit matin, avait discuté avec mon père devant un café noir et était venu m'annoncer que nous partions en vacances. Il ne m'avait quasiment pas laissé le choix, j'avais bien tenté de protester prétextant qu'avec la rentrée il n'était pas très judicieux de partir mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir d'autant plus que Charlie avait donné son aval. Il m'avait emmené à Taholah, un patelin plus petit que Forks situé au sud de La Push, chez un cousin éloigné de Billy. La ville était prise en étau entre l'océan et la rivière Quinault, nom de la réserve à laquelle appartenait son cousin. J'avais eu des remords en partant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir Alice. Elle avait dû venir me chercher et être déçu de ne pas me trouver. Jacob et moi nous étions beaucoup baladé à travers la réserve, je n'étais pas véritablement dépaysée, celle-ci ressemblait indubitablement à la réserve Quileute. J'avais demandé plusieurs fois à Jacob pourquoi il m'avait emmené ici, il me répondait toujours que c'était la meilleure période pour voir les baleines, ce à quoi je répondais que l'on en voyait aussi à La Push et il se murait dans son silence habituel. Il me cachait quelque chose, il n'était plus celui qui m'avait séduite, il était taciturne, froid et songeur. La première semaine j'avais laissé les choses se faire mais la deuxième semaine son comportement m'agaçait vraiment, nous nous étions disputé chaque fois que j'avais abordé le sujet du retour à Forks. Il ne voulait pas rentrer et moi je n'en pouvais plus d'être ici, mon chez moi me manquait. Et pour être honnête, je voulais revoir le garçon, celui-là même qui avait hanté mon esprit depuis mon retour de l'hôpital et qui m'avait épargné de me prendre une gifle de Jessica. Sera-t-il encore là lorsque je rentrerai? Et s'il n'était plus à Forks? Je n'en parlais pas à Jacob, l'atmosphère était suffisamment tendue comme ça. Un matin, je décidais de récupérer les clés de la voiture et de rentrer à Forks, je me glissais dans la chambre de Jacob et subtilisais les clés de la Golf. Je jetais mon sac sur la banquette arrière, mettais le contact et démarrais en trombe, je m'étais à peine engagée sur le chemin que la haute et large stature de Jake s'interposa entre moi et la route, le regard noir.<p>

- Descend de la voiture Bella.

- Jake, Pousse-toi. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne te plais pas ici?

- Plus depuis que tu me retiens et qu'on passe notre temps à nous disputer.

- Qu'est-ce que ru racontes? Je ne te retiens pas...

- Ah bon? Et tu fais quoi là? Le coupais-je en criant presque.

- Je... Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Laisse-moi une journée et on rentre, d'accord?

- Ok, juste une journée alors.

J'étais dans la clairière où Jacob m'avait emmené, l'herbe y était haute et verte, les fleurs des champs avaient fleuris en masse et leur parfum m'enivrait. J'avançais en laissant mes mains se faire caresser par les boutons à peine éclos. Tout était si lumineux, même moi je scintillais et réfléchissais la lumière, c'était étrange mais tellement beau. Offrant mon visage aux rayons chatoyants du soleil je fermais les yeux. Un craquement sur ma droite me les fit rouvrir, la clairière n'était plus fleurie, au contraire, elle était vide. Les hautes herbes étaient roussies, les fleurs disparues, le soleil effacé. Un grognement sourd me fit me retourner, je restais scotchée de stupeur et d'effroi. Cinq énormes loups étaient sortis du bois et me fixaient de leurs yeux brillants. Ils avaient l'air menaçant, celui du milieu sortait les crocs, à sa droite se tenait un loup gris et juste sur sa gauche un loup brun-roux étonnamment son regard était doux. Celui que je devinais comme étant l'alpha donna l'assaut, ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est que c'est moi qu'ils attaquaient. Je me mis à courir aussi rapidement que possible, je tentais de me faufiler entre les arbres mais ils étaient trop rapide, le loup brun me rattrapa et me cloua au sol, il plongea sa gueule sur mon coup et le déchira.

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur, mes cheveux collaient à ma peau et pourtant je tremblais. Je portais ma main à mon cou et soufflais de soulagement en constatant qu'il était encore accroché à mon corps c'était ridicule. J'avais déjà fait des cauchemars mais celui-là était particulièrement troublant et effrayant. J'avais besoin de réconfort, je quittais mon lit et allais rejoindre Jacob dans sa chambre nous nous étions endormi fâché mais il restait mon meilleur réconfort. Je ne frappais pas, inutile il n'entendrait rien, et me glissais dans sa chambre.

- Jacob?

J'avançais vers son lit, il était vide et froid, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y était plus, où avait-il bien pu aller ? Je décidais d'aller prendre l'air, je me saisis d'un plaid qui traînait sur une chaise, m'y enroulais et sortais en faisant le moins de bruit possible. A peine avais-je franchi le seuil que le vent frais me fouetta le visage, provocant des frissons. J'allais m'asseoir sur le banc mais un bruit sourd attira mon attention, il venait de derrière la maison je n'étais pas du genre téméraire mais pour une raison inconnue je m'avançais vers celui-ci. Je venais tout juste de contourner la maison que je me figeais de peur juste là se dressait un loup, un loup monstrueux. Rien à voir avec ceux que l'on voit d'ordinaire, celui-ci était vraiment gigantesque. Je voulais m'enfuir mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Le vent souffla et éloigna les nuages qui obscurcissaient la nuit, dévoilant une lune pleine et haute. La lumière blanche de l'astre éclairait la bête et je constatais avec horreur qu'il était brun-roux. J'eus un hoquet de surprise et le loup se retourna, me perçant de son regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à ce moment précis mais je détalais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Mon cauchemar me rattrapait, j'allais mourir. Pourquoi avais-je couru vers la forêt ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas mis de pantoufle ? Pourquoi étais-je sorti tout court ? Je me posais bien trop de question alors que j'entendais le monstre me poursuivre et se rapprocher. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, je regrettais de ne pas avoir serré Charlie dans mes bras avant de partir, de ne pas avoir pu dire Adieu à Alice et de ne pas avoir pu parler à ce garçon mystérieux. Alors que je me maudissais pour tout ce que je n'avais pas fait, l'allure derrière moi ralentissait et s'estompait pour laisser place à un bruit plus familier mais pas forcément plus rassurant, un son de course à pied.

- Bella !

Cette voix, je ne la connaissais que trop bien, c'était le timbre chaud et suppliant de Jacob. Je stoppais net et me retournais, il n'y avait plus de loup. Avais-je rêvé ? Non, il avait été bel et bien réel mais où était-il maintenant et Jacob, il risquait de sa faire tuer aussi.

- Jacob ? Où es-tu ? Sauve-toi.

- Je suis ici, derrière le bosquet.

- Va-t'en avant qu'il ne revienne. Criais-je paniquée.

- C'est moi!

- Je sais que c'est toi, je t'entends. Sors de là.

- C'est moi...

Jacob sortait de derrière un gros buisson, la mine contrite, torse nu.

- Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu l'as vu? Il est énorme! Il faut qu'on retourne au chalet et qu'on prévienne les autorités. J'étais hystérique.

- Je sais puisque c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Mais... Tu es nu!?

- Je sais ça aussi. Bella calme toi s'il te plait.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, je viens de me faire pourchasser par une espèce de créature et...

- Je ne te pourchassai pas… Lâcha-t-il en soufflant.

Qu'avait-il dit? Avais-je vraiment bien compris?

- De quoi tu parles?

- N'es pas peur d'accord?

Au même moment, tout son corps se mit à vibrer et en un instant à la place qu'occupait mon copain, il y avait encore trente secondes, se tenait le loup de tout à l'heure. J'étais engourdie et aussi fascinée, je reculais d'un pas et trébuchais, le loup s'allongea et gémit en me fixant d'un regard implorant.

- Ja… Jacob? C'est toi ?

Le loup pleurnicha à nouveau, il se rapprocha légèrement en maintenant son ventre contre terre. J'étais encore tremblante de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler et je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que mon petit ami soit un... Un loup-garou. Il se redressa et s'éloigna, je ne le quittais pas des yeux, se cachant derrière le buisson de tout a l'heure. Comme tout à l'heure mais dans l'autre sens, le loup se métamorphosa en homme et mon Jacob réapparu le sourire aux lèvres, aussi nu qu'un ver.

- Voilà, tu sais maintenant.

- Comment?... Qu'est-ce que?... C'est possible?...

- Si tu veux bien me passer le plaid qui est là, je t'expliquerais tout en détail. Ok?

Je lui tendais la couverture et il s'y emmaillota. Nous regagnions le chalet et il me relata que son peuple possédait encore aujourd'hui de la magie qui coulait dans les veines et que quelques descendants pouvaient se transformer en loup puissant. Il m'expliqua aussi que les Cullen étaient leurs ennemis direct et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu m'éloigner d'eux. Il ne voulut pas m'en dire plus, me demandant de lui faire confiance et me fit promettre de ne plus approcher aucun Cullen quel qu'il soit. Terrorisée, je ne demandais pas mon reste et promis, si Jacob se transformait en loup terrifiant, en quoi pouvaient-ils bien se transformer eux ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Le soleil se levait à peine que nous chargions les derniers bagages dans la Golf rouge, remerciant le cousin de Billy pour son hospitalité. Nous prîmes la route mais le retour était un peu trop silencieux, je songeais encore à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir et je sentais bien que Jacob était tendu. J'essayais aussi d'imaginer ce que pouvaient être Alice et son compagnon. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient ennemis avec Jacob. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette atmosphère alors je mis la radio et le reste de la route se termina comme ça.

Nous étions arrivé à Forks avec un peu d'avance, je demandais donc à Jacob me déposer chez moi, je voulais voir Charlie mais bien évidemment il était déjà parti. Je profitais donc pour prendre une douche et me changer, je redescendais et pris les clés de la Chevrolet mais lorsque je fus dehors, Jacob m'attendait. Il n'était pas partis et insistait pour me déposer au lycée j'acceptais un peu à contre cœur.

Lorsque nous arrivions sur le parking, Jacob qui était déjà très tendu, se raidit davantage. Il mena la voiture jusque l'entrée principal et descendit pour venir m'ouvrir comme à son habitude mais cette fois-ci je sentais bien que ça n'était pas de la simple galanterie. Je sortais de la voiture, Jacob me serra dans ses bras en murmurant à mon oreille.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse. Je passe te prendre ce soir.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je lui rendis son baiser, je retrouvais l'espace d'un instant mon Jacob. Mais ce moment ne dura pas bien longtemps, à peine ses lèvres avaient-elles quittée les miennes que son visage se durcit de nouveau, il fixait les escaliers. Je suivis son regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur un groupe qui nous fixait, les Cullen étaient là. Alice me regardait de ses yeux brillants et souriait. Son compagnon, Jasper, était à ses côtés et fixait Jacob. Et là, juste derrière eux, se tenait celui que je voulais absolument voir. C'était un des leurs Était-ce leur frère? Celui dont Alice m'avait fait l'éloge ? Emmett ? Il m'observait, une expression étrange sur le visage, un mélange de chagrin et d'amertume. S'il faisait partie de la fratrie, ça allait sérieusement me poser un problème. Comment lui parler alors que j'avais promis à Jake que je ne le ferais pas, non sans compter sur ma récente terreur. Jacob fit rugir le moteur et quitta le parking, faisant crisser les pneus, tout le monde se retourna. J'aperçus Angela avec tout le groupe et me dirigeais droit sur eux. Jessica était là mais je m'évertuais à l'ignorer, tous étaient ravis de me revoir, bien sûr ils m'interrogèrent sur mon absence et je répondais volontiers à leurs questions tant que ça me permettait d'éviter Alice et ses compères. La matinée était passée plutôt rapidement, à l'heure du déjeuner nous avions décidé de manger à l'extérieur, pour une fois qu'il ne pleuvait pas, il ne faisait pas chaud mais le temps était plutôt agréable. Les conversations allaient bon train, Tyler et Austin discutaient moteurs alors que Mike et Eric se demandaient s'ils pourraient aller à La Push prochainement. Angela partageaient ses écouteurs avec Ben et nous échangions un regard complice. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Ben depuis qu'elle et Eric avaient rompu pour incompatibilité d'humeur pendant les vacances. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas penser aux Cullen alors que Jessica me fixait le regard sombre.

- Ça avance ? me questionna-t-elle placidement.

- Pardon?

- L'enquête de ton père ? Pour Lauren… un rictus déforma son visage lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom.

Tout le monde cessa de bavarder pour nous regarder, ils avaient tous encore en mémoire la mort de Lauren mais personne n'avait voulu aborder le sujet. Je ne savais quoi répondre, il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment interrogé Charlie à ce propos. Tous me fixaient, attendant que je m'exprime sur le sujet.

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau pour l'instant. Dès que Charlie aura du neuf vous serez les premiers informés.

J'offris un pauvre sourire niais à Jessica, celle-ci se détourna aussitôt de moi je savais que c'était un mensonge et même si c'était un pieu mensonge je me détestais de ne pas avoir de amples information à leur fournir. Mordant l'intérieur de ma joue, je me promis de demander à Charlie tout ce qu'il savait ce soir même. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tout redevint comme si la conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Angela m'avait rejoint et me fit signe pour que l'on se mette un peu à l'écart. Je la suivais volontiers et nous nous installâmes sur la table qui juxtaposait notre prochaine salle de classe.

- Alors ? Comment ça va ?

- Bien… Je suis rentrée et Jacob redevient Jacob, que demander de plus ?

Je lui souris mais elle fit une grimace, je savais qu'elle avait senti la tension entre Jake et moi mais elle connaissait notre histoire, ce n'était pas la première fois que lui et moi nous prenions la tête.

- Bella, je ne te parle pas de ça ! ça ne te fait rien qu'il soit là. De retour ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Angela ? Qu'est-ce qui est de retour ?

- Tu veux dire qui ?

- Très bien, alors qui est de retour ?

- Mais Edward voyons !

Elle me disait cela comme si ça devait m'évoquer quelque chose mais je l'interrogeais du regard pour lui signifier que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me disait.

- Ton ex? Ça ne t'a rien fait de le voir tout à l'heure? Lui, en tout cas, n'a pas cessé de te dévorer du regard.

- Euh... Non. Le seul que j'ai vu c'est le frère d'Alice, Emmett.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie mais là tu te plantes complètement. C'est bien son frère mais ce n'est pas Emmett, c'est Edward.

- Mais Alice… Elle... m'a dit n'avoir qu'un seul frère.

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle a voulu te préserver. Je pensais que tu l'avais reconnu, à l'enterrement. Tu as dit…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. La coupais-je brutalement, le ton de ma voix avait été plus dur que ce que j'aurais voulu. Excuse-moi Angie, je suis un peu déboussolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave… je peux comprendre.

- C'est juste que depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je… je le vois. Je veux dire, j'ai comme des flashs et c'est lui que je vois. J'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage et le jour des funérailles de Lauren, il…

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de finir ma phrase, des larmes naissaient sur mes joues. Angela saisit ma main et la caressa doucement. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer mais j'en avais vraiment marre de tout ça, je voulais me souvenir, mettre enfin les choses à leur place. La sonnerie nous ramena à la réalité, je séchais mes larmes du revers de la main, Angela me tendit un mouchoir que j'acceptais volontiers. Nous avions rejoint les autres, et allions vers notre salle de classe en passant devant la celle de français je vis Alice, elle me héla mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je me sentais trahie, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi sensible à son mensonge mais je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, j'avais la sensation qu'elle et moi étions plus que de simple connaissance et ça me tuait littéralement. J'accélérais le pas et gagnais la salle de biologie. Je levais les yeux afin d'observer la pièce et espérais de tout cœur que Mike ne souhaiterait pas jouer au chevalier servant aujourd'hui mon cœur eu un raté lorsque mon regard se posa sur l'objet de tous mes tourments. Il se tenait là, à gauche de ma paillasse, fixant le carrelage blanc qui la recouvrait. Il avait l'air tendu et moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais-je aller m'assoir ou m'enfuir ? Je n'en pouvais plus de fuir, après tout ce n'était pas moi qui était en tort. Je respirais un bon coup et allais prendre place aux côtés d'Edward Cullen. Je ne le regardais pas, je fixais le tableau noir et attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de Mr Molina. Je tentais de l'observer tant bien que mal, je ne voulais pas lui montrer que je m'intéressais à lui et pourtant j'avais énormément de mal à regarder ailleurs. Lui ne bougeait pas, comme vissé à sa chaise, pas un regard, pas même une mèche de cheveux. Le cours me sembla étrangement long, je pouvais sentir la tension à travers toute la pièce j'avais l'impression de revivre une scène que j'avais déjà connu. Est-ce que lui et moi nous étions fâchés au point de rompre ? Lui avais-je dis des choses horribles ? Peut-être que c'est lui qui m'en avait dit. Je devais en avoir le cœur net, à la fin du cours je lui demanderai. En attendant, je supportais cette électricité tant bien que mal je jetais un regard discret de derrière mes cheveux. Il était incroyablement beau, je l'avais vu aux funérailles de Lauren mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de l'observer, là j'en avais tout le loisir. Ses cheveux bronze en bataille, son profil parfait, le prolongement de son cou, sa peau qui paraissait plus fine et plus douce que celle d'un bébé. Ces cernes mauves, les même que celles d'Alice et Jasper. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, ils étaient bel et bien frère et sœur. Ce qui m'étonnait c'est comment moi, Isabella Swan, j'avais pu sortir avec le garçon le plus craquant de tout le lycée. Je me laissais aller à m'imaginer dans ses bras, étendu sur l'herbe verte et dense d'une petite clairière, ses lèvres sur les miennes, la douceur de ses caresses sur ma peau… Un léger mouvement à ma gauche me sortit de ma chimère, il avait tourné la tête mais il ne me regardait pas, il fixait sa sœur qui était dans le couloir et qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux elle non plus. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Mr Molina, Alice avait disparu, il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de notre professeur.

- Bien sûr Mr Cullen. Allez-y. Nous nous verrons demain.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, je gagnais le parking aussi vite que possible. Je voulais l'apercevoir une fois encore avant de rentrer, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds afin de discerner le clan Cullen. Mais au lieu de ça, je ne voyais qu'une place de parking vide.

- J'espère que c'est moi que tu cherches avec autant de ferveur?

- Je me retournais sous l'effet de surprise, face à moi se tenait Jacob, un demi sourire aux lèvres, les yeux emplis de chagrin.

- Jacob... Tu m'as fait peur. Ça va? Tu as l'air chagriné.

- Oui, c'est juste que la fille d'un membre de la réserve a été retrouvée ce matin. Elle... Elle est morte. Et le pire c'est que nous n'avons rien pu faire.

- Oh... Jake. Je suis tellement désolée. Vous savez ce qui a pu lui arriver ? Je peux faire quelque chose?

- Reste enfermée chez toi lorsque tu n'es pas en cours.

J'acquiesçais de bonne grâce, je montais dans la voiture et il démarra en trombe, nous ne parlions pas dans l'habitacle, je fixais les mains crispées de Jacob sur le volants. Il me déposa devant chez moi, me laissa quelques consignes et repartit aussitôt. Je rentrais dans la maison et verrouillais la porte d'entrée c'était la première fois que je le faisais, je ne m'étais jamais sentit obligée de le faire auparavant. J'allais dans la cuisine et me versais un verre de lait que je vidais d'un trait, tout en m'en servant un autre je me saisis d'une poignée de cookie et montais dans ma chambre. Je m'empiffrais des biscuits en me remémorant tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps. J'avais appris que Jacob et quelques autres de sa tribu pouvaient se transformer en loup, que les Cullen qui me fascinaient tant étaient leurs ennemis mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être. Lauren était morte, tuée par on ne sait quoi et aujourd'hui une fille de la réserve a été retrouvée sans vie. Soudain, une idée horrible me frappa. Edward avait quitté la salle de classe apres que sa sœur soit venu le chercher et cette fille était morte. J'avais quitté Alice Jasper un peu avant que l'on retrouve le corps de Lauren. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit eux ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que Jake me voulait à l'intérieur de la maison ? Allait-il les pourchasser ? Perdu dans mes pensées, j'imaginais le pire lorsque j'entendis du bras dans la cuisine, je sursautais et me figeais d'effroi. Ce que je pouvais en avoir ras le bol de tout ça...moi qui croyais que Forks était une ville paisible, j'avais bien l'impression du contraire depuis quelques temps. A croire que j'attirais les problèmes. Je me munissais de mon spray au poivre que Charlie avait renouveler une semaine auparavant et descendais les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible j'évitais la marche qui grinçait. Il faisait sombre et j'avançais à pas de loup vers le bruit qui se faisait plus insistant. Je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur du plafonnier de la cuisine et posais mon doigt sur le bouton du spray j'étais prête, peu importait ce qui se trouvait en face de moi, il allait avoir les yeux aspergés. J'allumais la lumière et hurlais, histoire de déstabiliser l'intrus. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais mais certainement pas à ça, mon hurlement avait en effet effrayé mon visiteur qui avait renversé la poubelle et s'enfuyait par le l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre de la cuisine un raton-laveur. Je soufflais et riais nerveusement en m'appuyant contre le mur. Heureusement que j'étais seule, on m'aurait traité de folle si cela n'avait pas était le cas.

- Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de cette pauvre bête !

Je sursautais, une fois de plus, et me retournais instinctivement j'appuyais sur mon spray au poivre et le dirigeais vers le regard topaze qui me fixait.

* * *

><p>Voilà! je m'attèle de suite à l'écriture de la suite et bientôt fin de mon histoire... et oui!toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! lol<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Salut! j'ai mis le temps mais voilà la suite!

Merci pour vos commentaires et merci à ceux qui me suivent!

j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!

Enjoy!

xx

* * *

><p>- Alice! Ça va pas non! Tu m'as foutu une trouille bleue.<p>

- Désolée...

- Comment es-tu entrée ?

- La porte était ouverte ?!

- Je ne crois pas non…

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire contrit en guise d'arguments. Je réalisais alors que je l'avais aspergée de spray, je l'observais quelques secondes et constatais qu'elle n'en avait cure.

- Ça va? Tu n'as pas mal?

- Non, en fait tu m'as ratée.

- J'ai pas mal de défaut mais je sais viser et je t'ai balancé ça en plein visage. Dis-je en lui désignant le flacon quasi vide je n'y étais pas allé de main morte.

- Je t'assure Bella que tu ne m'as pas touché.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait et tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire.

- Je t'assure que non...

A cet instant précis j'avais comme l'impression de rejouer une scène, un déjà-vu. Alice affichait un large sourire et se rapprochait de moi, me remémorant les paroles de Jacob à son sujet je reculais instinctivement. Son expression passa de la joie à la déception en un instant et puis elle parut intriguée.

- Tu as peur de moi? Bella, jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

- Jacob a dit...

- N'écoute pas ce que dit Jacob, je ne toucherais jamais à un seul de tes cheveux.

Sa voix était douce et calme, comme une mère voulant rassurer son enfant. Je baissais ma garde l'espace d'un instant et lui souriais. Elle tenta une nouvelle approche mais les mots de Jacob résonnèrent de nouveau à mes oreilles. Ils étaient dangereux, je ne pouvais pas me fier à eux, c'était les mots qu'il avait employé.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de lui?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait, elle le savait.

- Et pourquoi m'avoir caché que nous nous connaissions?

- Écoute Bella, j'ai fait comme tout le monde. Je connaissais la consigne qui consistait à t'en dire le moins possible pour ne pas te brusquer alors j'ai omis quelques détails. Et puis, tu n'étais pas censée venir chez nous ! je sentais le reproche dans sa voix. Tu ne devais pas nous voir.

- Tu appelles ça quelques détails? L'existence d'un frère qui s'avère être mon ancien petit ami et je suppose que tu m'as caché bien d'autres choses...

Ma phrase était pleine de sous entendu et elle l'avait comprit mais elle ne releva pas.

- Comment ça « pas nous voir ? » Elle souffla légèrement et s'assit dans le fauteuil de Charlie.

- Assied toi. Je ne suis vraiment désolée, je comprends que tu sois fâchée mais je n'ai fait que ce que tout le monde a fait. Je n'ai pas d'autres explications à te fournir. Nous n'étions pas censés revenir… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. C'est regretable, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir le cours de bio si tu m'avais répondu, je savais que ça allait être tendu.

- Ça pour être tendu, ça l'a été. Ça s'est mal passé entre nous?

- Plutôt oui, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire tout ça, voit avec lui.

- Évidemment… Tu sais quoi, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles. Je voudrai être un peu seule et Charlie ne va pas tarder.

Charlie ne rentrera pas cette nuit !

Au même moment le téléphone sonna, je décrochais et la voix de mon père résonna. Il m'explique qu'il ne pourra pas rentrer, qu'il passera une partie de la nuit sur les terres Quileute et qu'il ira ensuite au poste afin de remplir ses rapports.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- L'intuition…

Elle souleva les épaules tout en souriant d'un air malicieux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? On appelle Angela et on se fait une soirée vidéo. Pourquoi pas cette fameuse saga qui fait fureur?

- Comment?...

Je laissais tomber, Alice était particulièrement intuitive, je composais le numéro d'Angela.

- Angela? C'est Bella, ça te dis de venir passer la soirée à la maison, on commanderait des pizzas et on regarderait des films. Alice se joint à nous... Très bien, à tout de suite.

De toute ma conversation je n'avais pas lâché Alice du regard, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. C'était troublant, en cours de Bio j'avais apparenté son frère à une statue et je remarquais la même chose en ce moment. Elle aussi ressemblait à une fichue effigie en marbre. Je m'assayais face à elle, je ne savais quoi lui dire et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'elle me fixait avec un drôle d'air, comme perdu dans le vide.

- Alice, est-ce que ca va?

Elle ne répondait pas, je me rapprochais mais son inexpression se modifia en un rictus horrifié.

- Alice? Alice?

Je tentais de la secouer pour qu'elle se ressaisisse mais ce fût comme si j'avais voulu bouger un bloc de granit. J'étais surprise, comment une personne aussi frêle qu'elle pouvait m'opposer autant de résistante. Elle recouvra ses esprits, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je... Je dois y aller. Je suis désolée, Angela arrive, tu ne seras pas seule. Promet-moi de ne rien faire d'imprudent. Reste chez toi.

C'était la seconde fois qu'on m'ordonnait de rester cloîtrée chez moi, depuis quand est-ce que je ne contrôlais plus ma vie ? Sans plus d'explication elle claqua la porte derrière elle, je guettais le bruit d'un moteur mais aucun son ne me parvint. Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture d'Angela était garée devant chez moi et nous mangions des pizzas devant le premier épisode de notre saga favorite tout en faisant des commentaires sur l'acteur beau comme un dieu qui tenait le rôle principal. Malgré la soirée agréable, je ne cessais de me repasser en boucle les paroles d'Alice Angela me surprit plusieurs fois la tête dans les nuages mais ne pipa mot. Après un long marathon dvd, Angela était trop fatiguée pour rentrer alors je lui proposais de rester, on installa des sacs de couchages dans le salon, elle s'écroula comme une masse tandis que moi je me retournais sans cesse ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Finalement, alors que l'aurore allait pointer, mes yeux se fermèrent enfin.

Je flotte, tout mon corps est en suspension, je suis légère mais je suffoque, je suis dans l'eau ou plutôt sous l'eau, mes poumons me brûlent tant ils manquent d'air. Je tente de nager vers la surface, en vain. Au moment où j'abandonne, une main glacée et solide me saisit le poignet et me ramène à la surface. Edward Cullen me tient contre lui, je suis transie de froid mais pour rien au monde je ne bougerais. Je me sens comme si j'avais toujours été à ma place, près de son corps. Il me porte à travers la sylve et me pose, son expression est étrange froide. Il murmure, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, je veux le toucher, le serrer contre moi mais lorsque je m'approche, il s'éloigne aussitôt. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois, comme s'il voulait exploser.

- Il faut qu'on quitte Forks… Je parle de ma famille et moi… c'est mon monde, pas le tien Bella… Je refuse que tu viennes, c'est clair…

- Tu ne veux… plus de moi ? Les mots ont franchi le seuil de mes lèvres sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'ai une fois de plus l'étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Et j'ignore comment mais je sais que je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Non… Mais si ce n'est pas trop te demander, est-ce que tu veux bien me faire une promesse. Ne commets aucune imprudence, c'est pour le bien de Charlie. Et je vais te faire une promesse en retour, sache que cette fois tu ne me reverras jamais, je ne reviendrais pas et tu pourras vivre ta vie sans aucune ingérence de ma part. Ce sera comme si… je n'avais jamais existé, je te le promets.

- Si tu le fais pour sauver mon âme, prend la j'en ai même pas besoin sans toi.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ton âme Bella à la vérité, tu n'es pas pour moi.

- Je suis pas assez bien pour toi.

- Navré d'avoir laissé les choses durer trop longtemps.

- Je t'en prie, reste.

- Adieu Bella…

Je suis parfaitement consciente de chacun de mes muscles, je sens les fourmillements dans mes doigts, les poils se hérisser le long de mes bras mais surtout je ressens le trou béant qui se forme dans ma poitrine et qui prend de plus en plus de place. La douleur est insupportable, Edward a disparu en l'espace d'un instant, je cherche partout autour de moi mais il n'y a que moi et les arbres couverts de mousse. Je sens mes pupilles me piquer lorsque je réalise qu'il m'a abandonnée. Je ferme fort les yeux afin d'empêcher mes larmes de couler et lorsque je les rouvre je ne suis plus dans la forêt verte et froide mais dans un salon aux murs blanc, lambrissé de bois. Des bougies brulent un peu partout, illuminant la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Une immense baie vitrée nous offre une vue imprenable sur une rivière qui reflète les reflets argenté de la lune. D'énormes bouquets de roses rouge et jaune sont disposés çà et là à travers l'immense pièce sur une petite table ronde au centre de celle-ci sont posé, à côtés d'un monticule de paquets de divers formes et couleurs, un gâteau décoré avec soin avec en son sommet mon prénom en lettres dorées. Je suis près de la petite table, Alice, Jasper et Edward sont là, ainsi que quatre autres personnes dont je ne parviens pas à distinguer les visages. Jasper se tient contre un immense piano noir et comme à l'accoutumé affiche un faciès troublé. Alice, elle, est toujours aussi enjouée et énergique Edward est à mes côtés et frôle mon dos du bout de ses doigts, je peux sentir leur incandescente froideur à travers le tissu de ma robe. Je fixe mon doigt, une goutte de sang y perle, levant les yeux sur Edward je constate que son expression a changé, au lieu d'un regard sombre et paisible qui me semblait être habituel, le désarroi et la dureté ont envahis ses adorables traits et il fixe le coin opposé de la pièce Jasper me scrute de manière inquiétante. Tout se passe très vitre et pourtant j'ai la sensation que chaque instant est au ralenti. Un choc violent à la poitrine m'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce, je m'effondre sur une desserte où étaient posés les vases en cristal, le fracas du bois qui se brise me fait relever la tête et je vois Edward repousser Jasper qui affiche la face d'un prédateur, comme s'il voulait me tuer. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque que ma petite coupure est le cadet de mes soucis, l'odeur de sel et de rouille emplie mes narines et la nausée ne tarde pas à me monter une douleur lancinante, du sang en abondance s'écoulant de mon bras, je ne vais pas tarder à tomber dans les vapes. Relevant la tête, à la recherche d'un quelconque secours, je ne peux que constater que six paires d'yeux me dévisagent. Une fois de plus, je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir ces prunelles incandescentes me fixer. J'ai de nouveau changé d'environnement; je suis à nouveau dans la forêt, elle me semble plus familière, moins effrayante. Les troncs gigantesques recouverts de mousse brune, la bruine qui s'etend un peu plus loin mais surtout le bourdonnement proche de plusieurs voix changeantes, je reconnais les lieux, je suis dans le sous-bois près du lycée. Je sens une présence derrière moi mais je ne bouge pas…

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Comme précédemment, les mots sont sortis sans que j'en prenne réellement conscience.

- Dix-sept ans…

Je frissonne en entendant le doux ténor qui résonne juste dans mon dos, je ne sais pas comment mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'Edward.

- Dix-sept ans depuis combien de temps ?

- Longtemps…

- Je sais ce que tu es.

- Dis-le. A voix haute… dis-le.

- Un vampire…

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur, regardais autour de moi, Angie n'était plus dans son sac. J'étais désorienté, une odeur de pancakes me chatouillait les narines et j'entendais quelque chose frire dans la cuisine. Je me levais précipitamment si Charlie faisait la cuisine, ça n'allait pas tarder à bruler alors autant éviter la catastrophe. Je pénétrais dans la cuisine, Angéla se tenait devant les fourneaux. Elle se retourna et me fit un signe avec la spatule à crêpes.

- Salut toi !

- Salut… tu es encore là ? non, pas que ça me gêne hein…

- Je n'ai pas eu envie de te laisser toute seule, tu semblais agitée… tout va bien ?

Sacrée Angéla, même là, elle avait compris que quelque chose me chiffonnait. Elle m'invita à m'assoir à ma propre table et posa un café noir devant moi. Elle attendait que je parle.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange… rien de bien dramatique.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, t'inquiète… ça va.

Je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle, surtout pas envers la seule véritable amie que j'avais. Je gardais pour moi le récit de mon songe. C'était étrange quand même, ce n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant j'avais la sensation que c'était vrai. Je riais de moi-même, comment cela pouvait-il être vrai, j'avais dit qu'Edward Cullen était un vampire.

- Bella ? tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein… quoi ?

- Où étais-tu ?

- Nulle part… tu disais ?

- Comment veux-tu tes œufs. Brouillés ou au plat ?

- Euh… Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

- Ah non ! tu vas manger, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Dit-elle en me désignant le plan de travail où étaient posées plusieurs assiettes. Elle se saisit d'une plus petite assiette et y posa un pancake, une cuillère d'œufs brouillé et un peu de salade de fruits. Elle fit de même avec une autre assiette et vint se placer en face de moi.

- Charlie ne devrait pas tarder, mange !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Il a appelé tout à l'heure…

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

Du bout de ma fourchette, je piquais dans un morceau de banane et le portais à ma bouche, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'effacer mon songe de mes pensée mais rien n'y faisait les mots que j'avais prononcé, ce qu'il avait dit et l'attaque, tout me paraissait tellement réel. Angéla se racla la gorge, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je repense à mon rêve, c'était un peu troublant…

- Tu certaine que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Tout va bien…

Au même moment, Charlie garait la voiture dans l'allée et quelques instant plus tard, il passait le pas de la porte, la mine grise, les yeux cernés de poches, il avait l'air épuisé. Il nous rejoignit dans la cuisine et s'installa à ma droite, Angie lui versa une tasse de café qu'elle accompagna d'œufs brouillés et de toasts.

- Ca va papa ?

- Fatigué.

- Du nouveau ?

- Non, on a ratissé tout le périmètre où l'on a retrouvé cette pauvre fille mais rien, pas un seul misérable indice qui puisse nous conduire à notre homme. A croire qu'il s'est évaporé.

- Donc, ce n'est pas un animale ?

- Je suis certain que non, j'attends les résultats du labo qui me confirmera ça, il ne devrait plus tarder à m'appeler. Je monte prendre une douche.

Il avala son café d'une traite et monta dans la salle de bain, l'eau ne tarda pas à couler. Angéla me regardait, je voyais la peur dans ses yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il va le coincer.

- J'espère…

Nous terminions notre assiette dans le silence, elle, fixant le fond de sa tasse et moi contemplant la lisière de la forêt de l'autre côté de la route, un frisson me parcouru. Charlie redescendait et le téléphone sonna il décrocha et s'annonça. Il n'avait pas l'air très content de ce qu'on lui disait et son visage se ferma.

- Non ça ira, je le ferais.

Il enfilait sa veste et glissait son arme dans son étui, revenant dans la cuisine, il prit sa tasse à emporter, la rempli de café et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Angéla, merci pour le petit dèj'. Bella, ne sort pas.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Le labo à appeler le poste, ils n'ont rien. Aucun ADN, ils disent que ça n'est ni humain, ni animale.

- C'est pas une raison pour déjà partir, ce n'est pas une urgence. A moins qu'il y ai autre chose, c'est ça ?

- Il n'y a rien du tout, ok ?

Il avait l'air angoissé, je ne connaissais que très peu Charlie mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Charlie… qui a-t-il ?

- Il y en a une troisième…

Il avait lâché ça en un souffle, si faiblement que j'avais cru mal entendre mais le regard d'Angéla me confirmait pourtant le pire. Il y avait eu une autre victime. Je dévisageais Charlie, attendant plus d'information mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il tourna les talons, posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte, la tourna et s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Qui ? Qui est-ce papa ?

Il s'arrêta et je vis ses épaules monter puis redescendre accompagner d'un long souffle, il ne se tourna pas.

- C'est Jessica Stanley…

Il sortit, je l'entendais renifler, je savais ce qu'il éprouvait, il était impuissant et ça le rendait fou de rage, il connaissait les Stanley depuis ce qu'on peut appeler une éternité. Il était allé au lycée avec Mr Stanley et il avait assisté à toutes les grandes occasions de leur vie. Ça n'allait pas être évident pour lui de le leur annoncé et je n'osais imaginer comment allaient réagir les parents de Jessica. J'étais abasourdi par la nouvelle, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et le bout de mes doigts me piquait. Jessica ne me portait pas dans son cœur, nous nous étions disputées, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment courtoise avec moi mais ça me faisait froid dans le dos d'apprendre ça. Je sortais de ma torpeur lorsque j'entendais des sanglots tout proches, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux afin de retrouver une vision claire, Angela était effondrée, de grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues, ses yeux et son nez avaient rougis. Je me levais et prenais la boite de mouchoirs que je lui tendis. J'avais de la peine pour elle, Angéla avait cette capacité à s'entendre avec tout le monde même avec Jessica par le force des choses, elles étaient devenues très amies.

- Je… je vais…rentrer.

- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, je vais te raccompagner. Tu récupéreras ta voiture plus tard.

- Ton père t'a dit de ne pas sortir… sanglota-t-elle.

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtise, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer dans cet état, et puis je ne risque rien dans mon char.

Elle hochait la tête, prenait son sac à main et patientait à la porte, je saisissais mes clés et sortais en verrouillant la porte, la vérifiant trois fois pour être sûre. Je reconduisais Angie chez elle, son père était sur leur terrasse, la tête entre les mains. Angéla me saluait vaguement et rejoignait son père qui l'enlaça et pleura. Je savais à quoi il pensait, « et si ça avait ma fille ? …». Je redémarrais et roulais un moment sans crier gare, des larmes virent rouler sur mes joues Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces filles ? Qu'avaient-elles faits pour mériter ça ? Absolument rien, rien ne justifiait la mort et surtout pas dans ces conditions. Je me rangeais sur le bas-côté, n'y voyant plus rien, posais la tête sur mon volant et laissais retomber la pression. Inévitablement, le visage d'Edward se forma dans mon esprit, ses traits parfaits, son teint d'albâtre, ses cernes violacées et ses pupilles topaze. Des bribes de mon rêve me revenaient, le ton de sa voix, mes mots, ses mots. Les yeux de Jasper s'imposèrent à moi, je sursautais malgré moi, ils étaient rouge sang, il avait voulu me tuer, était-ce arrivé ? Et Alice, elle était partie précipitamment hier soir comme si elle redoutait quelque chose, Jessica s'était fait attaquer hier soir… et si… si c'était lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ? Un mot me revint en tête, « vampire »… était-ce possible ? Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, je mettais le contact et faisais demi-tour. Je me dirigeais vers la maison des Cullen…

* * *

><p>désolé pour ceux qui ont cru que c'était Edward au début! Que croyez vous qu'il va se passer?<p>

la suite aussi vite possible!


	11. Chapter 11

Salut! je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à publier mes chapitres mais à partir de maintenant j'aurais plus de temps pour moi, donc je vais pouvoir en écrire davantage et plus rapidement... en effet sur les conseils de certains je vais me lancer dans l'écriture... Merci encore de m'avoir encouragé!

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Comme la première fois, je mis un temps fou à trouver l'entrée de l'allée qui menait à la villa des Cullen; lors-qu'enfin je repérais la bifurcation je ne demandais pas mon reste et m'y engouffrais. La route me semblait bien mieux entretenue que lors de ma première venue, les hautes herbes avaient l'air d'avoir été taillé, les trous et les bosses semblaient beaucoup moins abrupts. Je roulais un moment, guettant la grande maison blanche qui surgirait de nulle part tel un joyau dans son écrin de velours vert. Finalement j'arrivais au bout de la route, elle était là, toujours aussi époustouflante, encore plus grande que dans mes souvenirs et contrairement à la première fois, les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, la maison avait l'air vivante. Je coupais le moteur, inspirais et expirais profondément, descendais du pick-up. Je ressentais enfin les prémices de la peur, Alice m'avait assuré que jamais elle ne me ferait de mal, pourtant son compagnon ne m'inspirait pas la plus grande confiance. Et s'ils étaient vraiment... je ne voulais y croire. C'était impossible, ça n'existait pas. La soirée de ma découverte de la vraie nature de Jacob me revint en tête et je frissonnais, et si tout ce que je savais jusqu'à présent n'était qu'illusion, si en fait les monstres qui emplissaient nos cauchemars étaient réels. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais avancé jusque la porte d'entrée. Je sonnais et cette fois, personne ne vint m'ouvrir, j'insistais un peu mais toujours rien; je décidais de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Tout était impeccable, les meubles, tous immaculés, étaient découverts, un vase posé sur une desserte contenait des fleurs fraîches. J'allais à l'autre fenêtre, une immense bibliothèque en bois sombre parcourait le mur de la vaste pièce, l'écran géant d'un ordinateur trônait au milieu d'un bureau de facture très moderne comparé au style de la pièce, ce qui malgré tout la rendait harmonieuse. L'écran était encore allumé, ce qui signifiait que la personne qui l'avait utilisé n'était pas très loin. Je restais bouche bée lorsque je pris conscience du fond d'écran, une photo de moi aux côtés d'Edward. Je restais stupéfaite de me voir aux bras de cet apollon et constatais que je ressemblais plus à une de ces groupies qui idolâtre leur rock star qu'à une petite amie, j'étais pitoyable. Normal que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, il avait tellement plus d'allure, plus de charisme que moi, c'était flagrant nous n'étions pas fait pour être un couple. Devant cette évidence, je sentais ma poitrine se comprimer, la peine m'envahissait toute entière. Je ne me souvenais pas de notre histoire et pourtant je me sentais vide, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Je songeais à Jacob et m'en voulais de réagir comme ça, ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de mon petit ami. Je fixais l'image et l'écran de veille se mit en route, les larmes aux yeux je relevais la tête ce n'est qu'a cette instant que je remarquais une silhouette à travers la gigantesque baie vitré. Je me rapprochais de la fenêtre, portais mes mains en œillère et plissais les yeux, comme si ça allait m'aider. La seule chose que je pouvais dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une statue car il ne bougeait pas et me fixait, plutôt grand avec les cheveux foncé, j'étais soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas Jasper. J'expirais et décidais d'aller le voir afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Je contournais la maison en me retenant de courir, un mélange de peur et d'excitation prenait possession de moi. Je se saurais dire si c'était plus l'appréhension qui dominait ou à l'inverse si c'était l'exaltation qui menait la barque. Un dernier pas et j'étais arrivé sur une grande pelouse parfaitement tondue où se tenait la silhouette de tout à l'heure. Il se tourna et me regarda avec un grand sourire aux lèvres une fois de plus je fus frappée par cette étonnante similitude avec Alice et Jasper. Ces même cernes violettes, cette étrange pâleur, cet air figé. Pourtant quelque chose dans son allure me chiffonnais mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.<p>

– Tu es Emmett, c'est ça? Tu saurais où se trouve Edward ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Il ne répondait pas, il fit juste un signe pour m'indiquer de le suivre, je lui emboîtais le pas. Il prit un léger élan et sauta par-dessus la rivière qui délimitait le jardin. Je restais coite et effrayée, il me reluqua et me fit un sourire, un de ceux qu'on ne voit qu'en couverture des magazines. Je n'étais pas du genre à me pâmer devant le premier venu mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas totalement insensible au charme de cet éphèbe je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas des humains et pourtant j'oubliais immédiatement ma peur. Il me fixait toujours et m'attendait, cependant je n'étais pas capable de sauter aussi haut et loin que lui. Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur, il ne pipa mot et m'indiqua une petite ligne de cailloux, formant un chemin, non loin de l'endroit où je me tenais. Je traversais à mon tour, non sans difficultés, j'avais failli atterrir les fesses dans l'eau par deux fois, j'avais repris mon équilibre juste à temps. J'avais à peine posé le pied sur la rive opposée, qu'Emmett se dirigeait droit vers le cœur de la forêt. Il marchait trop vite pour moi, j'avais du mal à suivre me prenant les pieds dans chaque racine, emmêlant mes cheveux dans les branchages et trébuchant sur les cailloux ci et là. Lui, se déplaçait avec une telle aisance que s'en était vraiment surréaliste.

– Attend Emmett ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Ralenti s'il te plaît. C'est encore loin ?

Il ralentit à peine, nous enfonçant toujours plus dans ce qui me semblait être un labyrinthe maintenant. J'aurais voulu lui poser mille questions, sur lui, sur son frère mais je n'y parvenais pas tant j'étais essoufflée à vouloir maintenir la cadence. Mes jambes commençaient à chanceler, je ressentais les prémices de l'essoufflement. Je faisais une pause, posant mes mains sur mes genoux et m'accroupissant pour détendre les muscles de mes cuisses. J'inspirais et expirais très lentement, pour que mes poumons ne me brûlent pas.

– Emmett... tu... vas... trop...vite...pour...moi. J'ai...besoin...de...reprendre...mon...souffle. Dis-je en inspirant à chaque mot.

Je levais les yeux vers mon guide, il se tournait et me contemplait d'un air arrogant, un sourire sardonique s'étira sur son visage et me glaça le sang. Je ne me sentais plus du tout en sécurité, mon cœur s'emballa et mes mains devinrent moite. Le jeune homme rassurant avait disparu, à sa place se tenait un... un prédateur.

– Emmett... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu... tu me fais peur. Où est Edward ? Je veux le voir.

Ma voix se brisa, il me faisait toujours face, releva la tête et me foudroya de son regard... écarlate. Ses pupilles, elles me rappelaient mon cauchemars, on aurait dit les même yeux que ceux de Jasper lorsqu'il avait voulu... je déglutis péniblement et respiraient fort, trop fort et son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

– Emmett. Qu'est-ce que... je... tu... Où est Edward ?

Cette seule question accentuait mon désarroi, je me sentais en danger et la seule chose que je voulais c'était être avec quelqu'un dont je ne gardais aucun souvenir et qui était dangereux lui aussi à croire que je les attirais tous. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de le suivre et de m'enfoncer dans la sylve avec cet inconnu, parce-que c'était bel et bien le cas, j'étais avec un inconnu, tout frère d'Alice qu'il était.

– Emmett...

– Qui est Emmett ? Sa voix avait résonné jusque dans mes entrailles. Il arborait un sourire carnassier.

– Tu... tu n'es pas Emmett... mais tout à l'heure... tu as dit...

– Je n'ai rien dit du tout c'est toi qui m'as suivi.

Il avait raison, je n'avais pas attendu sa réponse et l'avait suivi sans demandé quoi que ce soit une fois de plus j'avais sauté aux conclusions et avais foncé tête baissé.

– Qui êtes-vous alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

J'enfonçais mes mains dans ma veste et mon poing serré cogna contre du métal froid, je tâtais l'objet et fût ravie de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un spray au poivre, encore un, que Charlie avait dû glisser dans ma veste alors que je ne le voyais pas. Mais celui-ci, je ne lui en voudrais pas de me l'avoir mis là, bien au contraire. Je me sentais rassérénée.

– Tu as été plus encline à me suivre contrairement aux autres. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de jouer de mes...talents dirons-nous. Si on peut appeler ça un talent.

Je vacillais, prise d'un léger vertige, la nausée me montait et pour parachever le tout, mes mains me picotaient. J'avais la sensation que j'allais m'écrouler au sol. Une voix résonna dans ma tête, une voix que malgré moi je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Je suis le prédateur le plus dangereux au monde, chaque détails de mon apparence est fait pour te séduire. Ma voix, mon visage, jusqu'à mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de tout çà... comme si tu pouvais m'échapper, comme si tu pouvais me vaincre. J'ai été créé pour tuer... »

Mes yeux se voilèrent et je sombrais je flottais, c'était comme dans mon rêve, lorsque j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, je sentais un corps froid et dur comme la pierre contre moi. Ce pouvait-il que je rêve encore ? Je ne voulais rien savoir, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me blottir contre le torse d'Edward et m'enivrer de son odeur. J'enfouissais ma tête au creux de son torse et inhalais profondément mais je ne reconnus pas le parfum enivrant que je pensais être celui d'Edward mais une odeur plus boisée, moins chaude. J'ouvrais les yeux et m'aperçus que j'étais dans les bras de celui que j'avais pris pour Emmett. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre et de lui faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y fit. C'était comme si je tentais de pousser un mur, je me souvenais de la foi où j'avais voulu bouger Alice qui était assise dans mon fauteuil, ça m'avait fait la même impression.

– Tu es réveillée ? Tu as de la chance tu sais, beaucoup de chance.

– Posez-moi tout de suite. Je me voulais autoritaire mais ma voix n'était que suppliante.

– Oh ! Mais je vais te poser, dès que nous serons arrivé à notre destination, il serait d'ailleurs temps que je presse un peu les pas.

Alors, il prit de la vitesse, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous devint flou, je ne réussissais pas un distinguer quoique ce soit. Le vent fouettait mon visage et mes yeux me brûlaient, des larmes s'en échappaient. L'inconnu me jeta sur son dos et accéléra, si c'était encore possible. Les énormes troncs ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une masse informe aux couleurs de la sylve, ma vision n'était plus très nette et un nouveau flash s'insinuait dans mon esprit. J'avançais à une allure démentielle, une masse de cheveux bronze me cachait un peu la vue, je n'étais plus aussi mal installée, bien au contraire, je me sentais à l'aise. J'étais sur le dos d'Edward, je le savais de part cette délicieuse odeur qui m'enivrait. Nous nous déplacions avec aisance, enfin plutôt lui, moi je me contentais de me concentrer sur sa merveilleuse senteur afin de ne pas penser à mon estomac, tout retourné, qui faisait des siennes.

C'est là que je revins à la réalité, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, cette vitesse ne me réussissait pas. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose à présent, les flashs, comme je les appelais, étaient en fait des souvenirs. Je réalisais que depuis le début mon inconscient essayait de me faire me remémorer mes souvenirs d'avec Edward. J'avais oublié pas mal de chose mais je restais persuadée que mon cœur n'avait rien oublié. Nous arrivâmes dans une vaste clairière, une cascade coulait non loin d'ici, je pouvais entendre son vrombissement, mon assaillant me jeta au sol avec dédain, j'eus le souffle coupé, je tentais de me ressaisir et retrouvant ma respiration je saisis le spray au poivre dans ma poche. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, mon agresseur se saisit de ma main et prit la petite bombe, il l'écrasa comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple mouchoir en papier.

- Oh, pas de ça ma jolie. Tout a l'heure je te disais que tu étais chanceuse, tu sais pourquoi?

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me débattre, il était passé derrière moi et tenait fermement mes mains dans l'une des siennes et ma mâchoire de son autre main.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai demandé? La moindre des choses serait de répondre, c'est ce que font les gens polis. Alors tu sais ou non?

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, puis dans mes os, je sentais la pression et la douleur s'accroître. Je compris qu'il voulait une réponse et tentais de faire non de la tête.

- Quoi? Tu disais ?

- N...Non. Pour...pourquoi? Marmonnais-je.

Les larmes inondaient mes joues à présent, il relâcha la pression et la douleur cessa instantanément, je me promis à ce moment-là que si j'en ressortais vivante, ce qui m'étonnerais, de ne plus jamais me plaindre de mes visites chez le dentiste.

- Tu as de la chance parce que tu n'aurais pas dû vivre aussi longtemps. Je me promenais, tout à l'heure, quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque j'ai découvert la maison. Au début, je me suis demandé qui pouvait bien vivre là, et puis je l'ai senti, cette odeur bien distincte de notre espèce. Trois pour être précis, ils n'étaient pas partis depuis très longtemps. Je voulais m'en aller, tu t'imagines bien que trois contre un je ne faisais pas le poids et là je t'ai vu, si pleine d'espoir et prise de désarroi. Je t'ai immédiatement désirée, tu avais l'air si... Lorsque tu m'as rejoints, ton odeur m'a pris au dépourvu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sentes aussi bon, j'ai failli te tuer de suite. Et c'est là que tu as de la chance.

Il me maintenait toujours aussi fermement les poignets, il passa son autre main sur mon cou et renifla mes cheveux. Quelque chose d'humide glissait le long de ma nuque à présent, sa langue, je grimaçais. Je ne savais combien de temps allait durer mon calvaire avant l'inévitable alors je décidais de prendre les devants et de le provoquer.

- Vous... vous n'êtes qu'un monstre.

Ces mots prirent tous leur sens. Lorsque l'on est enfant, on nous rassure en nous disant que les monstres n'existent pas. Qu'aucune créature ne va surgir de votre placard ou d'en dessous de votre lit. En grandissant, on prend de l'assurance, on oublie nos terreurs passées. Mais les monstres ne sont pas couverts de poils violet, ils n'ont pas non plus la tête couverte de tentacules ou deux mâchoires avide de chair. Non, ils sont bien plus ordinaire, c'est pour ça que l'on y croit plus. Les monstres existent et j'étais la proie de l'un deux, il me tenait entre ses griffes et j'allais mourir. Un rire assourdissant me sortit de ma torpeur, sa bouche était tout près de mon oreille, je pouvais sentir son souffle, je sentais son haleine, un mélange sucré et âcre à la fois, comme des fruits qui auraient trop mûris.

- Mais non, bien au contraire. Si j'étais un monstre, tu ne serais déjà plus là. Avec toi, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. Tu es tellement alléchante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demandais-je dans un souffle de désespoir.

Juste toi... et quand à mon identité, je ne m'appelle pas Emmett mais ça tu l'avais compris. Mon nom est Liam. Que pourrais-je te dire sur moi ? eh bien, j'ai rencontré une femme, une femme exceptionnellement belle, je n'avais jamais vu pareil beauté auparavant, j'en suis instantanément tombé amoureux. Ensuite, je ne me rappelle que la souffrance, une horrible torture où j'ai cru souffrir mille morts et puis plus rien. A mon réveil, elle n'était plus là mais elle m'avait offert le plus beau cadeau. J'étais devenu ce que je suis et maintenant je la cherche…

- Mes amies ne vous avaient rien fait. La colère m'envahissait peu à peu.

- Bien sûr, mais vois-tu il fallait bien que je l'exhorte à me retrouver et il fallait bien que je mange. Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable.

- A vous retrouver ? Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

- Elle m'a retrouvé, elle va bientôt arriver et nous serons réunis

- Et ensuite, vous partirez ?

- Évidemment… nous irons parcourir le monde, chercher d'autres proies. Je te regretterai surement. Je me demande si...Tu veux vivre ? Alors cours.

Il voulait me laisser partir, je ne pouvais y croire, ça sentait le piège. Il voulait une chasse à l'homme mais je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. Je ne bougeais pas, j'écartais les jambes afin de m'encrer un peu plus au sol, je soufflais profondément et levais les yeux vers lui et le fixais avec défis. Il me fixait et souriait d'un air carnassier.

- Tu ne veux pas t'enfuir ? Mais je te le dis, si tu ne cours pas tu vas avoir mal...

- Je ne bougerais pas, je ne ferais pas votre jeu.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Je ne pipais mot et continuais à le regarder avec fureur, une douleur fulgurante me frappa sa main écrasait mon épaule comme un étau. La douleur irradiait tout le long de mon corps à présent, je ne pouvais retenir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues. La peur qui me rongeait déjà, s'accentua au possible. Je tentais de reculer mais la pression qu'il maintenait était trop forte. Il me repoussa tout en relâchant sa prise, je trébuchais sur une pierre et tombais en arrière. La conscience humaine est étrange, elle vous pousse à faire des choses qui sont totalement inutile. Alors, je me mis à courir, aussi vite que je le pouvais mais c'était bien futile, en moins de deux il était de nouveau à mes côtés, je changeais de trajectoire et courrais à l'opposé une fois de plus il me rattrapa. Je ne pourrais jamais lui échapper, je le savais alors je stoppais net ma course. Il se planta devant moi et arborait toujours son sourire carnassier, une lueur en plus dans son regard rouge sombre.

- Qu'on en finisse, je n'ai plus l'intention de courir. Dis-je dans un élan de bravoure.

- Comme tu voudras…

Il bougea, mais tellement vite que ne pus distinguer ce qu'il faisait, un choc violent me propulsa en arrière, mon souffle en fût coupé. J'atterrissais sur le sol en glissant, ma tête heurta une masse dure et froide. Mes yeux se voilèrent un peu plus de larmes, une nouvelle douleur se déclara à l'arrière de ma tête, j'y portais mes doigts. Lorsque je regardais ceux-ci, ils étaient teinté de rouge, l'odeur de rouille et de sel arrivait à mes narines, la nausée me monta, je sentais le sang couler le long de ma nuque et imbiber le col de mon chemisier. Je levais les yeux vers mon assaillant, une expression étrange se dessinait sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'il souffrait et parallèlement qu'il était désireux, s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi effrayant j'aurais pu le comparer à un enfant qu'on aurait placé devant une vitrine de pâtisseries et à qui on aurait interdit de manger. En un instant il fut de nouveau près de moi, il se saisit de ma main et lécha mes doigts, un haut le cœur me submergea tandis qu'il nettoyait de sa langue mes doits ensanglanté. Je vomis.

- Tellement savoureuse…

La lueur qui brillait s'intensifia, il me souleva par le col et m'attira à lui, il ouvrit grand la bouche et la rapprocha de ma gorge. J'acceptais par la même l'inacceptable, les créatures de la nuit, celles qui vous font frissonner au cinéma ou dans les livres existent bel et bien. Ça y était enfin, j'allais mourir et je n'avais même pas pu dire à Charlie que je l'aimais...Mon pauvre Jacob…Et Edward, saura-t-il ce qu'y m'est arrivé? Me pleurera-t-il ? J'en doutais mais je préférais me dire que oui. J'aurais tant aimé me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, le voir avant de partir. Peu importait qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était le voir en chair et en os, entendre sa voix et frissonner. Une bourrasque, un sursaut et mon corps qui retombait mollement sur le sol me sortit de mes songes, j'ouvrais les yeux et constatais que mon agresseur n'était plus là. A quelques mètres de là, une masse informe se déplaçait à une vitesse phénoménale, je ne pouvais distinguer que du gris, du blanc et du noir. Mon cœur eu un raté lorsque je distinguais une tâche de couleur cuivre s'agiter comme un feu follet. La masse s'immobilisa et je compris que ce que je n'avais pas réussi à distinguer tout à l'heure n'était en fait que Liam et Edward qui se battait. Liam était accroupi la stupeur se dessinait sur son visage, juste devant moi Edward, qui me tournait le dos, avait adopté une posture plus agressive, comme prêt à bondir sur mon assaillant. Bien que je ne puisse distinguer qu'une partie de son visage, il était encore plus beau que sur la photo du fond d'écran de chez les Cullen.

- Edward... Murmurais-je dans un souffle d'espoir.

Il se retourna légèrement et parut surpris mais il détourna le regard aussitôt. Que faisait-il ici ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait quitté Forks. Comment avait-il su où je me trouvais ? Mais surtout, pourquoi me sauver ? Pourquoi venir risquer sa vie pour moi ? Etait-ce par culpabilité, il ne voulait peut-être pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

- Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ?! Tu le connais ma douce ?

Liam s'était légèrement penché afin de me parler, Edward avait bougé en même temps faisant en sorte de lui obstruer la vue. Je voulais crier, dire à Edward de s'enfuir. Ce Liam avait l'air très fort et il était hors de question qu'une personne meurt à cause de moi.

- Tu ne me réponds pas ma douce? Ce n'est pas très poli. Ecoute, dit-il en s'adressant à Edward, je ne veux pas d'embrouille avec toi, je vais la prendre et partir plus loin afin de terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire. Désolé d'avoir envahi ton territoire.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas.

Les mots avaient franchi les lèvres d'Edward avec tant de fureur que je sursautais. Il s'accorda un nouveau regard en ma direction mais lorsque je voulu dire un mot, il détourna le visage une fois de plus. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison il ne voulait pas qu'on me fasse de mal et pourtant c'est lui qui m'en faisait le plus en cet instant. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, mon cœur se déchirait lorsqu'il détournait son regard de moi, ressentais une immense douleur à l'idée qu'il m'ignorait volontairement.

- Ah vraiment ! Et pourquoi ? elle n'est pas à toi que je sache… elle est mienne !

- Tu ne fais ça que pour attirer l'attention d'une autre.

- Comment… le sais-tu ? Liam était estomaqué.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle vienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je sais que tu as massacré ces filles uniquement par… plaisir. Juste pour la faire venir, mais elle ne viendra pas.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je sais qu'elle va venir.

- Oh non, crois-moi. Elle ne mettra pas un pied à Forks.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? la colère avait pris le pas sur la surprise.

Liam se rua sur Edward, tout se passa très vite, celui-ci lui assena un coup qui fit voltiger Liam à une dizaine de mètres. Il était bien plus fort que je ne l'avais imaginé. Edward, revint à mes côtés et me souleva doucement dans ses bras, il me transporta à l'autre bout de la clairière, en périphérie de la forêt. Il me posa délicatement sur un rocher, me scuta, une expression de dégoût s'affichait sur son visage. Je le répugnais à ce point. Qu'avais-je donc pu lui faire pour le rebuter à ce point ?

- Ne bouge pas.

C'était un ordre, le ton était ferme et autoritaire et pourtant en entendant le son de sa voix je frémis, je comprenais de mieux en mieux pourquoi j'avais l'air d'une groupie sur cette photo il était la rock star. Edward repartit aussitôt en direction de Liam qui s'était relevé et courrait déjà dans notre direction. Il l'intercepta et ils entamèrent un nouveau corps à corps, je ne parvenais pas très bien à distinguer ce qu'il se passait tant ils se mouvaient avec une vitesse ahurissante. Au bout d'un moment, ils stoppèrent net, ils se tenaient à une distance plus ou moins raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Les lèvres de Liam remuaient mais je n'entendais rien de ce qu'il disait. Je tentais une approche discrète mais à peine avais-je fais un mouvement que les deux hommes me regardaient. L'un avec envie, Liam, et l'autre avec sévérité, Edward. Liam voulu profiter de cette diversion que j'avais créé et se jeta sur Edward, mais celui-ci l'esquiva avec aisance une fois de plus. La rage se lisait sur le visage de Liam, ne pas pouvoir atteindre Edward devait probablement le rendre fou. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il tentait de se rapprocher de moi mais à chaque tentative, Edward se tenait face à lui le maintenant toujours à bonne distance de ma personne, du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais. Je craignais pour la vie d'Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt par ma faute, si je n'avais pas été aussi imprudente, il ne se battrait pas en ce moment même pour me sauver la vie. Alice et Jacob m'avait ordonné de rester chez moi et comme à mon habitude je n'avais rien voulu écouter. Si seulement je pouvais avoir les pouvoirs de Jacob, je pourrais aider Edward. C'était tellement évident que je n'y avais pas songé immédiatement, Jacob pouvait aider Edward. Je cherchais mon portable dans mes poches, il n'y était pas. Je me saisis de mon sac à dos et commençais à le fouiller et jetant par terre les choses superflues. Une main dure et glacée s'empara de ma gorge et s'immobilisa, j'avais été tellement obnubilée par ma recherche que je n'avais ni entendu ni vu celle qui me tenait en respect à présent. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une femme de par ses doigts très fins et une bague sertie d'une émeraude qu'elle portait à l'annulaire de sa main droite. Elle me maintenait de façon que ma tête soit relevée, je voyais Edward debout près d'un corps tenant quelque chose à la main. Je ne distinguais pas très bien ce que ça pouvait être, visiblement il avait réussi à mettre Liam hors d'état de nuire. Il s'avançait lentement vers nous, le regard empli de… terreur. Il avait peur. Pour moi ?

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle balançait mon téléphone portable devant mes yeux et l'écrabouilla avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour tenter de le récupérer, elle resserra sa prise autour de mon cou. Edward avançait toujours et tenait toujours ce que je n'avais pas réussi à identifier tout à l'heure. Je fixais l'objet et un petit cri d'horreur s'échappa de mes lèvres en voyant ce qu'il tenait. Il tenait une tête, celle de Liam, je distinguais parfaitement les contours du visage à présent, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et sa bouche formait une sorte de rictus, mélange entre la surprise et la douleur.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû tuer ma création… maintenant je vais être obligée de la tuer.

Elle disait ça avec une telle désinvolture que je doutais qu'elle veuille réellement venger Liam. Edward lâcha enfin la tête de celui qui avait voulu me tuer, elle roula puis s'immobilisa sur le côté, le regard fixé sur moi. Je me figeais en voyant Edward, le désarroi avait pris possession de ses traits, le chagrin se lisait dans ses yeux et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait la souffrance se dessinait sur son visage. La femme me saisit fermement et me souleva, j'étais face à elle, elle me tenait toujours par le cou et je commençais à étouffer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'elle était incroyablement belle, ses longues boucles noires tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ses traits étaient fin, ses lèvres pulpeuses, seul ses yeux me rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient petit à petit dans la chair de mon cou, jusqu'à la transpercer. Je sentais des élancements et du sang suinter des petites entailles.

- Dis-lui adieu, je vais en finir avec elle.

Cette fois c'était la fin, plus personne ne surgirait pour me sauver, je le savais, je jetais un dernier regard vers l'adonis qui m'avait, malgré tout, sauver la vie. Je fermais les yeux, aussi fort que je le pouvais, attendant la fin et regrettant de ne pas me rappeler. Ce qui se passa ensuite est compliqué à expliquer, ce fut comme si mon cerveau avait compris ce qui allait m'arriver, une multitude d'image, de mots et de noms envahissaient mon esprit. Je me souvenais, mon premier jour à Forks, la première fois où je l'avais vu, à la cafétéria. Le jour où j'avais failli mourir et qu'il m'avait sauvée du van de Tyler, nos longues discussions dans la clairière. La fois où j'avais vu sa peau luire au soleil, la rencontre avec sa famille, la partie de baseball, James, le bal, mon anniversaire, Jasper, son départ…, une immense douleur envahie mes entrailles à ce rappel... J'avais retrouvé la mémoire, je regrettais seulement que ça ne soit que maintenant maintenant que je savais ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose dorénavant, partir et qu'il puisse mener sa vie comme il aurait dû la mener, sans moi. Je me tournais une dernière fois vers l'objet de mes tourments, une larme perla sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime… murmurais-je.

Une douleur fulgurante à la nuque m'arracha un cri, je sentais mon sang s'écouler en même temps que ma vie s'arrêtait. Je me sentais flotter et retomber mollement sur le sol, je ne parvenais plus à soulever le moindre de mes membres, je parvins tout juste à tourner la tête dans la direction d'Edward. Je distinguais à peine le couple qui venait d'arriver, un feu follet noir et blanc se précipitait sur moi. Je projetais mon regard par-delà Alice et j'apercevais Edward et Jasper, je crois, se jeter sur la femme. Je ne sais si c'était mon imagination ou si c'était réel mais les garçons démembrèrent la femme et y mirent le feu, un grand feu d'où s'échappait de la fumée violette.

- Tiens bon Bella, Carlisle arrive. Edward !

Je sentais des mains fraiches me manipuler comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon, une forte pression tentait de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait de ma plaie. J'étais de nouveau soulevée et calée contre un torse dure et froid mais je savais à qui il appartenait et je me blottis contre lui, il se raidit. Après, tout reste très vague, nous sommes allés chez les Cullen, j'ai divagué… longtemps.


End file.
